Hope Shards: Welcome to City of Despair Carnival
by Kougari
Summary: Another despair incident, another mutual killing live, with 19 people, killing each other to visit their own deary friend which trapped in 'academic coliseum'. But themselves are trapped in 'carnival coliseum'.Will the Shards of Hope will meet with their friends with their hope? Or they will sink in despair sea of Despair Carnival? SPOILER. SYOC (closed)
1. Prologue 0

That day, before** "Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction"** happened, an incident which ruined people's hope and grew trees of despair, some strange people was in a meeting in a mysterious futuristic-building. The room was fool with despair aura, which will be easily to ruin anyone's hope.

"So, I was thinking about your plan, Enoshima," a man with neat tuxedo said with serious tone to a girl who was so famous in almost every parts of Japan, Enoshima Junko, who was the one of **"Super High School Level Despair"**, a group which was planning **"Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction"** and will cover this world with **despair**. "It's good if you will use your own classmates to **this** project," he continued with a smirk on his face, which could scare you if you're in the middle of darkness.

"I think I **will** do some of Enoshima's plan, outside Kibougamine Gakuen," someone said in the darkness of despair. "What do you mean?" the tuxedo man asked quickly.

"We will do **'Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction'** first, after that when Enoshima's plan is rolling, I will do this for remaining **hope**'s survivor," he said with a smirk too in his face. "If we calculated, **this** world will **full of despair** in almost hundred years later. So, if there is any **hope** survived which will block and slow the plan, we will bring **them** to despair with this '**academy coliseum**', and when Enoshima's plan ended, no matter **they** will leave or not, there won't be any single of **hope** left." He explained whole of his plan with almost chuckles and giggles in every time he told that. The tuxedo man thought for a while.

"Are you intended to **erase their memories** as Enoshima will do?"

"No, of course, because I am searching about **pure despair** which will be **fun** enough for **us**," he said bravely which the encouragement was a despair. "**The main incentives** will be '**visit your own hell and truth**',"

"What do you mean?"

"Just allow me to do it and I will show you about **a festival which full with despair**,"

* * *

_NOTE_

_So, what do you think? Is that good enough for the intro? I will add some back story, because OCs actually have relationship with the character._

_CLOSED_


	2. Prologue 1

**_History_**

_Have you even felt a warmness of something likes… friends' hug, or support from your friend? It will be nice, if we can share our experience and tell each other about something like embarrassing things. It will be full of laughter._

_I hope it from the child, and hoping that i could be friend with my __**master **__who always stayed lonely, even I accompanied him. He actually does not look me like that, but is not more than a friend. Because how close am I with him, I always care about him, even I'm who younger must be cared by the older._

_He did not seem care about me, even I helped him a lot. He always kept himself by his noble away from me, which was his maid. He only talked to me if I advise him or he asked me a question._

_Actually this day was a bit different._

_Midnight, I found him study in his family's library with library's light off, still conscious of course. That time, I was bringing a teapot which full with coffee and a glass on a tray for my midnight works, like cleaning which usually impossible to do in the morning like kitchen. Then, an idea came up in my mind: I will serve this coffee for my master._

_When I came in with the tray of teapot and glass… and called him, he noticed me and roared at me."Stop calling me 'Byakkun'," he roared, maybe because my nickname to him is a bit stupid and he roared to me? Well, I guess that's right._

_I said something to him, or more correct: advise. "Byakkun, I will advise you to read in enough light room, and you don't have to study to this late," then I came closer to where he was studying and put the teapot and glass on the nearby table. He commanded me to go out, but I said nothing. That time, I was his guide._

_If I tell him about how much I care about him, and I want to be his friend, more than master and his maid, maybe it will be better. But I said nothing._

_Then, I said something again: "I want you take a sleep in your room and continue the study tomorrow morning." With a simple tone, and he agreed with that. With a weird expression, he went to his room, leaving me with hot coffee in the teapot. Then, I drank some._

_Next morning, or more correct almost the start of all activities, my master's father, Togami's father called me to his room because there is something that he needed to discuss._

_He said, Togami was received at Kibougamine Gakuen, an academy which famous because the existence of that school as a place to research talented student, and he received as Super High School Level Scion, and he asked me to accompany him in that school as Super High School Level Maid or Historian. But I refused it because I wanted to spend my life in Togami Group and home-schooling in there. He changed his request to accompany him if she had time, like accompany him to go to academy. And I accepted it._

_When I still had my time before start working, I decided to send my congratulation and advice with a letter and put it in his bedroom. Then I wrote that in my room and quickly ran to his bedroom and slip it from the door, and it entered._

_I wonder what will be his reaction?_

* * *

**_Battlefield_**

_That day was last day of Mukuro being active in Fenrir. All members held a party for Mukuro's leaving active status in Fenrir. Me as her only partner and the same degree with her, as "Super High School Level Soldier", I will come to this party, another reason is I can eat as much as I want, because I did not live so fancily and I don't have too much money._

_At that party, all members was happy yet a bit sad because one of their friends won't be active because school. If you asked me "why are you not studying at school?" or anything like that, the answer is because I'm lazy, and I don't have so much money._

_Because a bit of my sadness about Mukuro, I drank a lot of beer and wine like crazy. Because we're soldier and mostly adults in Fenrir, so there were beer and wine. I drank almost two bottles of beer, but I still stand my conscious._

_Suddenly, Mukuro asked me to come with her, with holding something wrapped with grey cloth. She asked me to discuss something outside the pub, and of course I agreed because my partner seemed a bit troubled. And so, we went outside, to a dark alley._

_She asked me to keep __**that **__thing which wrapped with grey cloth. With my curiousness, I took that quickly and unwrapped it in minutes, a machine gun which modeled only for her by Fenrir, which can contain more than three hundred bullets. Of course, I surprised because she brought her special weapon, even with the bag of that gun's ammunitions._

_She asked me to keep this to charm from me. Of course, I refused it, but she kind of forced me, so I received it. Then, we decided to go home silently and didn't be notice by other members, and she helped me to bring the machine gun and its ammunition._

_In the middle of our walk, we were talking so much. Actually, the almost silent Mukuro could be asked and talked so lively, even with her calm face. We asked each other, about our experience, how long we were partnering, favorites weapon, favorites movie, and so on so on until I came to my home._

_That day was very lively. I could drink and eat as much as I want, and talking with Mukuro as long as I and she want._

* * *

_NOTE_

_I published this same time as I publish this story. I want you guys to give me your opinion about my story style. Actually, around Prologue; Chapter 1; and Chapter 2 will be back story every OC with their pairing_

_CLOSED_


	3. Prologue 2

**_Lovely_**

_A normal day for me is a day which many girls and women were served by me, my hand, my face, my words, and my eyes. Their weak and beautiful faces were melting because my coldness. They said, I am "Real Vampire" who can melt every girl's heart with my red eyes' coldness. They fell to my handsomeness and kneeled to my knee for anything which I have, always._

_Stupid women, I hate them. But, because I must make them kneeled to me, I must fell down to my "Vampire" effect first._

_And, for long time, this is the first time a woman didn't kneel to me._

_I was working as butler in an infamous gambling center. I was expert at gambling, and I had almost infinite assets which I stole from many famous rich people by gambling. In gambling, there are also girls which participated. I served them by melting them, gambling their assets, and stealing them._

_Now, as I always do, I served people in that gambling center, and sometimes I was challenged to gamble with them, and then win, as always. Until I met a Gothic Lolita-styled teenager who stealing so many assets of rich people and now she was lonely in a gamble's desk, waiting for her challenger. I saw many people were avoiding her and whispering about her._

_She is an infamous gambler in the world from Japan, Celestia Ludenberg who never lost at gambling. Her title is "Super High School Level Gambler". Her another title is "Liar King"_

_Tch, you think I'm afraid to her, which will steal my assets with her professional liar's skill? I will challenge her as "Super High School Level Host" which will melt her away._

_I came to her and challenged her, of course, and she who seemed a bit happy accepted. Maybe because she never been challenged in years, so she looked happy when I challenged her, or because my "Vampire" look? Look I Care!_

_The first game, it was her victory. The second game, it was my victory. The third game, hers. Fourth game, mine. And so on, so on until the last game, thirteenth game. She was gaining the victory, which steal only A Million Yen from my assets, which isn't that big with she always win from her enemies._

_She asked me who am I, and I simply answered that with "Super High School Level Host". Her react was only a smile which full of lies, if I can say like that. I smiled back and flirted her a bit, waiting for she melted to my handsomeness' trap, but she only giggled, saying "You are the best rival I ever seen," and leaving the gambling center._

_In my brain, she is the most interesting in my villain's interest._

* * *

**_Data_**

_They never get enough bullying weak people. That was annoying, when they are teasing and bullying, and their reason was just for fun. I want to ignore it, but I can't. They are always bothering my deep heart, especially when they are bullying Chihiro._

_I knew him from the child, he was always in his house, and of course I noticed because he was my neighbor. So, I often visited him, planning to get more friends I can. He was often sitting in front of the computer. Sometimes, I noticed that he always looked so sad, so I cheered him up until he felt better. It just happened to me too, when I felt sad, I came to his house and he noticed my sadness, so he comforted me. We always did things together, until we bonded to best friend._

_When I was Junior High School Students, I always kept my eyes to him even me and him were different class. I often asked him to eat lunch together, go home together, and study together. He did a same. Sometimes when I wanted to meet him, he came to me first and asked me to accompany him._

_But, if I even forget lay an eye to him, just for a while, he will be in danger._

_He often being bullied by many people in the school, like punk boys or famous-crazy gals. He was so weak and often crying because them. Because that, I want to protect him, no matter what. I don't want to see him crying. He said, he believes me to keep his secret for being a cross-dresser. Right, he is wearing girl's uniform to keep his identity as boy. He looked so weak and strange if he is a boy. S, he was cross-dressing to be a girl, so his weakness wasn't that strange if he is turning in to a girl._

_But, in his heart, he wanted to raise his strength, body and heart, and tell anyone that he is a boy. I believe that he can. And I hope he will be the strongest person in the world, he won't be bullied again._

_I can analysis that from his words, face, and eyes. I never going to not believe it, as "Super High School Level Analysis", I believe that he can, and it won't be wrong._

* * *

_Note_

_It is the first time that I use other people's OC. It's a bit hard when I couldn't decide how they are talking and mind. I'm a bit afraid about other people's OC which I could be made OOC in accident. Credit "Super High School Level Analysis" belong to __**Masuyo Takishima**__. Sorry if I was mistaken about this past story. Prologue and Chapter 1 looked like past story with diary entries style._

_And I make this chap not more than an hour, yessha!(Of course, because it's short!)_

_CLOSED_


	4. Prologue 3

**_Beats_**

_As Always, my eyes were looking to the stage which full of people's crowds, my hand didn't stop to move to the disc, and my ears didn't stop to hear beating music. I am one of best DJ in my young age, so I often attend in Night Club to fill with my music. So many people in night club were talking about me, I always noticed about that. Often when I chatted with bartender in night club or just passed by._

_But, actually I found something happened to me today. Some people seemed more fanatic, and other seemed avoiding me, and I'm a bit irritated because some of my friends avoided me TOTALLY. I asked my usual bartender, and he said last night I changed my personality to very rough and non-stop screaming like common DJ. He heard I said "C'MON, BRATTY AND MOTHERFAHKA! LET'S START THIS KICKING-ASS PARTY!" and something like that, and when some fanatics asked me for take a picture together, but I answered "If you ask me one friggin' time, I will slice your throat to death!". From his observation, I looked different from normal. He saw my eyes turned red and my hair went white. He could sense evil aura from me. I denied that because I remembered I was sleeping, but he still believed that last night I came to the night club._

_I'm a bit curious about that, so I decided to ask some of my fans. And their first impression when they looked at me today is "Hoah, Isoto-san changed a lot from yesterday! What happened to you?". Of course I questioned what was happened. And I heard that I was very rough from my wording and my sense of music a bit changed. That wasn't enough to explain anything._

_Suddenly, I found out that some murders happened near my usual night club, and it was my fans which were so close to me. I felt something was blaming in my heart, revenge or something like that. I wanted to find the killer, fast as I can. I'm thinking about some haters hurt my fans because they're pissed them off. But I don't think my close fans would do that to haters. They have motto "We love anything we love and we don't care about haters who hate us", then why?_

_My usual bartender asked me to take a rest for a day for thinking what was happened yesterday. I walked to my home, confused what was happened to me, or by me. I didn't even remember, even it was last night in my favorite night club. My head felt heavy._

_When I came to my home, I entered my empty home which owned by me, only me. I walked to bathroom and refreshing my mind with hot bath, sometimes I turned on the shower for a while. Almost spent an hour just for took a bath and spaced around, I stopped and dried off myself with towel and hair dryer. I dried my body with my towel and wear my pajamas which I already brought. After that, I took the hair dryer from my bathroom cupboard, plugged it at nearly terminal, and faced the mirror._

_I never expect what I was just seeing._

_I fell to the floor because shock, a man with white hair and red eyes was shown on the mirror. I stood up again, faced with that figure which was exactly like me._

_"Why was you surprised like that, dumbass?!" he asked through my thought, with a voice which sounded like me._

_"W-Who are you?" I asked with my politeness, but he laughed so hard, and so psycho,_

_"Stop that act, screw your dumb-politeness! You didn't even remember WHO AM I?!" he exclaimed through my thought, followed by psycho laughter. I just stunned._

_"YOU REALLY DON'T REMEMBER, DO YOU?! That's alright, since you will have your friggin' flashback! Even when you're losing your dear fans!" he said through my thought and he disappeared from mirror, and the only which was on the mirror is my reflection._

_I hurried to my room, wrote this diary and took a deep sleep._

_I am not going to hope weird dream crosses my sleep._

* * *

**_Falcon_**

_I have writing time so many times, but I think my sadness can't be erased forever._

_I was remembering what my feeling when __**she**__ bombed my land, my house, and my parents. My eyes looked to the corpses, my parent's corpse. I was sitting on the land, looking at them who didn't have any live left. I was standing in this burned and deserted island, which all living things except me were death and their soul haunt this island, include my parent. I could sense that from my environment. They are asking me for leaving the island with the hidden boat to nearly island which didn't have any human live there. With my heavy heart, I left my land._

_I came to a tropical island which has forest almost all parts of the island. Wild animals were everywhere. Then, I searched a place to by my shelter from the wild animals. I made weapon and others to survive in this place._

_When I killed a deer and some rabbits, found some eatable plants, I saw two falcons which a bit pulled my interest to them. I took a rabbit of mine and put it near them, and slowly but certain, they came closer and ate that rabbit. Those two falcons, peregrine falcon and gyrfalcon seemed aren't too wild. I moved my right hand upper a bit, looked like some falconer which I have seen. Those falcons flew to my right hand, looked like some falconer. They didn't hurt me, it seemed that they want to get along with me. So, I smiled to them and ran to my shelter with my prey._

_Until my age was around fifteen, I lived on that island, without any people except me in that island. I only had my falcons, Kuro and Shiro. Until people discovered and rescued me, they brought me to a city, which was so normal, it said that __**she **__didn't even share her __**despair**__, and lucky if she even met me, she won't notice me because how long we ever meet._

_They made me enter school, they felt not troubled by me which wasn't that smart because isolation in the island. If they're honest, I was smart enough at Biology, Sports, and Cooking, especially at taming wild animals. Because that, I'm gaining a title "Super High School Level Falconry" whch helped me to start my school._

_In my school, My classmates were expecting me as an elementary students, of course that's always pissed me off. And, my teacher almost angered me because my personality which like a child, and my falcons which always follow me. There weren't any students which understand me. Maybe the male wae, but I never can stand my feelings to girls. I usually blushed to girls, and I can't stop it. Actually, there is one, and that girl was Saionji Hiyoko, who was almost the same with me, have a petite-look and childlike personality._

_She is the only girl which I could get along, it doesn't mean I don't want to go near other girls, but because my embarrassment to other girls, I can't go near other girls except Hiyoko._

_I think Hiyoko knew it because my reaction towards girls except her. So, she looked want me to go near to other girl. She seemed closer._

_Today, I noticed that when she looked like want to kiss me near the balcony which was near the muddy field. Of course I stunned and don't know what will happen, and I noticed, she was holding my back, then she shoved me to the mud near balcony. When I heard her laughter, I just could laugh to myself. How innocent am I._

_That was relief that was end of school so I could rush to home and wash my hair. My falcons seemed a bit irritated about Hiyoko a while ago but they didn't attack her._

_It's better than a plain day._

* * *

_Note_

_ My whole note is at Prologue 4_

_"Super High School Level DJ" by __**ShadowReshirom11**_

_"Super High School Level Falconry" by __**Martial Arts Master**_

_****CLOSED_


	5. Prologue 4

**_Strategy_**

_It was another hateful day which I have in my days. Many people came near to me, only looking for my money, not friendship. Even in my sport club which always called me as "Super High School Level Strategist", I never trust all members of it, especially boys which always trying to get closer to me. They are only aiming my family's richness, I can sense that from their act. What I really want is a person to accompany me, that's all._

_I always spend myself lonely in my not-so-big but fancy house. I lived lonely without anyone, and never be with anyone. If they are only aiming my richness, if I fall to their trap, I will choose burn all my wealth and die. Even my cousin's family didn't care about me._

_I even searched about them, they looked like didn't care about my family, and didn't even know about my family. After my parents' death, their memories looked like erased from this world, and forgetting ALL of my family liked they're not exist, but I still._

_Remembering that time, when some arrogant bullies word-bullied me because my look which misunderstand like arrogant, usually looked down people but actually not because I was just friendless. Usually, friendless person is arrogant, but some of them aren't, just like me. And, I won those word-bullied and they are speechless and run away._

_I want they understand, I want a real friend, which wasn't following trend, greed, or anything. I just need following their hearts._

* * *

**_Rock star_**

_The stadium was vibrating in fan-screaming. I was playing my mic in front of all people, singing and screaming. All of my fans seemed so enjoying my songs and following my singing. Sometimes I heard some fan-girls screaming my name. I can't stop singing, until last of this event, my mouth can't stop singing._

_After that event, I went to school like usual, and meet my friends, asking for School's assignment, or just little chit-chat which always average students do. If I was "Super High School Level Rock and Roll Musician", I still have my normal and average live, just only different in Rock and Roll. I sat on my chair in my class, almost falling asleep. That time was break time in his school. I was lazing around like a boss, suddenly a person hit my shoulder, made a surprise in my consciousness._

_"Yo, man!" a familiar voice called me. That was Kuwata's voice, "Super High School Level Baseball Player". He seemed so happy, if you looked to his face. I noticed something which I can't ignore. His look was newer and looked like "Rock Star" than "Baseball Player". He sometimes giggled to himself._

_"What's wrong?" I asked when noticed all of his changed appearance._

_"What do you think?" he asked nervously._

_"About?" I asked back shortly._

_"My new appearance! What do you think?" he asked with a big smirk. I just sighed and lazing on the desk._

_"Not bad. And what happened with your talking way?" I said with looked him so accurately, tried to made me conscious me about his appearance. I noticed that my look was so "gay". Well, that's normal because I'm gay, but I don't mean I have interest to Kuwata._

_"Well you know…" he said with a bigger smirk, or a grin. "Can I learn Rock from you?" It made a surprise in my lazing mind._

_"WHAT?! CAN I LEARN LOCK WITH YOU?!" I misheard it. Lucky that my shock isn't that big and there wasn't too much students, so we wouldn't feel so embarrassed, but it was still embarrassing._

_"What?! Are your ears mistaken?! I said 'Can I learn Rock from you?'!" he reconfirmed his question, which made giggles of students in the class. My face was very red, maybe because gay's instinct._

_"So, what do you think? Do you want to teach me some of your knowledge about rock and roll?" he extended and re-asked his question. Actually, I'm a bit irritated because his talking way. Me? My talking pattern doesn't like other common rock's musician. I still use normal talking way, but usually I changed my talking way with some rock stars._

_"Actually, I kinda want to ask you. I want to learn baseball from you," I asked back for his help. He was a bit surprised, but his expression changed to confused._

_"If you want me to teach you some rock and roll's knowledge, you must want to teach me base ball," I said simply as I leaned my back to the wall. He seemed think it for a while, and nodded. He seemed accept my offer. And then, after the school ended, we taught each other until almost night._

_Well, with learning this, maybe I will be able to pick up some guys._

* * *

_NOTE_

_Pfft, I wrote two chapters in a day and updated like crazy. WOW, le happy! And I think Prologue 3 is longer than usual prologue I made. I spent four hours for two chapter, that's so long Dx. I want to study, really. Many thingies in my new place which I must learn, I went crazy. And Chrome crashed like crazy when i updated this story._

_By the way, I always make Japanese Name with Family Name first and Person's Name Last._

_"Super High School Level Strategist" by __**Crystal A. Kanbara**_

_"Super High School Level Rock and Roll Musician" by __**Martial Arts Master**_

_Oh, I didn't even ask this in my previous chapter, but if you spot any grammar mistake, tell me from review or PM. That's helping me a lot. Beside my main language isn't English (I hope it is.)_

_CLOSED_


	6. Prologue 5

**_Waiting_**

_It's another day I'm waiting for customers in café. But, I don't think there is a time for waiting, since there is no time about that in this busy café. Too many customers come and out of the café. With all of my skills, I ask, wait, and serve them. Nothing changed in my usual life._

_But I noticed something changed today._

_I was working as usual, which was more crowded than usual. As fast as I can, I served them._

_Suddenly, there is a broken glass noise near entrance of the café. I hurried to look to the source noise, many gangsters entered the café with their weapons and broke this and broke that. The window's glass was broken by them. All of the customers ran away and we won't be able to calm them down. Those gangsters sat on the remaining chairs and tables. They were asking us about free-serving. I felt so scared, my sweat was almost dropped from my jaw. My body trembled like crazy. With my hand wrote their orders and suddenly fell to the floor because tripped to something. Those gangsters laughed at me and I crawled with embarrassing face. Some of them kicked me who still crawled on the floor, scared. All of café's workers were afraid, I could just cry._

_"What are you doing?" that voice looked like saved me from my cries. Some sounds happened behind my back, making my head turned to the back. A gangster which looked like their leader was stood up and there wasn't any gangster beside him. I just looked down, embarrassed because my messy look because fell down. He lent me a hand, and nervously took his hand._

_He introduced himself. His name is Oowada Mondo, Super High School Level Gang Leader. He seemed non-directly ask me for my forgiveness about his gang's member. Of course, I forgave him, but my boss didn't forgive about his gang's members have done, and his gang's members must pay for what have they done to café's furniture. And, he accepted and would tell the members, so he did. His gang's members paid their fault._

_Sometimes, he came to the café to a stroll, and he didn't make any disturbance. He also watched some his gang's member which couldn't pay with cash, so they must worked there._

_I actually felt a bit happy, when there is a person who stood up for me._

* * *

**_Travelling_**

_It was almost seven years I travelled the world for nothing but excitement. I collected stuffs from many countries of this world. I want to fill my live with accomplished my only dream, travelling world for whole of my life. I stepped my foot on many lands. My eyes looked to many cultures, natures, and faces. It's fun when you can see many things which weren't normal for yourself. You could laugh of be scared._

_Yesterday, I was spending my day in a canteen at A Japanese-styled hotel in one of city at America, with drinking some tea, I spent a lot of time without anyone. When the time is nearly four o'clock PM, I saw someone running fast to the upper floor, and not long enough after that, screams could be heard from down stair. I and the chef which were always in the canteen ran to the upstairs, and saw a child corpse was crucified with something on the back of the door, and the scream was coming from teenagers which were opening the room. I was almost screamed, and looked to the floor in second, holding my puke back. There was someone who I sensed came closer to the corpse._

_I came back to the canteen for relaxing my mind from that "gorey" scene with the chef which also hated gore scene. There was someone who coming from upstairs and came to our way. She asked me some questions about what did I do in this day, and what did I notice from the corpse at upstairs. I answered as honest as I can. I noticed that the corpse hanged at door's hanger and that corpse's hands were hanged to the rope which tied to the hanger. It was only I could tell. Then she took the chef to other area. I could only look from far._

_After waiting some times, there was some notice from hotel's announcement while I was staying in my room, the killer of that child's announcement. The killer was the chef in the canteen, she murdered the victim with blunt force on his head, and crucified the corpse in the midnight. She had grudge to that child which always learning prank from those teenagers, and practiced it to the chef._

_What I was heard from people in the hotel, that girl which investigate that is "SHSL Detective"_

* * *

**_Death_**

_Erase Disease, end the suffer._

* * *

_NOTE_

_Nuu! I can't think another idea since I was thinking about something._

_Oh yeah, I have a happy news, I make SYOC longer to August 10th because my holiday in my old house is longer than I expected, my mother told me that yesterday. There are some reasons which I didn't make back stories._

- _I don't understand their past._

- _Some surprises are incoming!_

_Sorry for late update. My interest was locked to Ace Attorney series (Searching inspiration xD) and Study (Screw you teacher, you make me work on exercise while holiday.)_

_"Super High School Level Waitress" by __**darlingchihiro**_

_"Super High School Level Painter" by __**The Clockwork Rabbit**_

**_Review reply to who didn't have FF's account_**

**Lucinda**: French Hornist?!(Ignore my surprise's act) I will think about it.

**Makabe Hikaru**: It just me or I even found your name before? (Maybe when I searched some stories thought). Well just send it.

Edit: Changing date in Author's note

CLOSED


	7. Prologue 6

**_Philosophy_**

_It was another day of boringness and other things like that. To be an infamous philosopher, I didn't have so many activities like infamous people do. For filling the time, I usually scribbled something on the notebook, or reading some mystery novels, which will be useful, more useful than anything else. It will be in memory forever._

_And I ended up in front of Togami Group Mansion's front gate. I just came to there for spending time, and I didn't have any idea what I will do here. Well, it's better than spacing out in room for nothing. I pressed the intercom near the gate, and there was a familiar voice which came from the speaker near the intercom._

"Shohi Elleveur? Do you have a business with Byakkun?"_ there is one and only person who could call Togami liked that, Yoshida Kaneko, his personal maid. I pressed the intercom to reply back._

_"No, do you think I came here only for a business with him?" I replied that, and in second she said something._

"It isn't something bad, right? Like people call it, boy x boy, or homo, wasn't it?"_ she said very honestly from her mind. In no second, I replied back with embarrassing tomato on my face._

_"What the heck do you get that mind?!" from what she is muttering, seemed not knowing about what meaning of what just she said. I just sighed about her innocent level, even she didn't know what they called "gay" or other word "Male Homosexual"._

"So, what is your purpose going Togami Group Mansion?"_ she re-asked her question with other words._

_"Just let me in, I don't want to spending time in here." Well, it's more likely I commanded her. Then, she let me in by opening the gate from control panel room. Then, my car's driver drove the car to the entrance of the mansion. I came out from the car and waited for her in front of entrance door. Not so lame, she opened the door while holding a tray with some foods on it. I walked a step to that huge and fancy mansion._

_"So what are you doing her, Shohi? I bet that you want to meet Byakkun," she asked and predicted the answer so straight-forward, didn't say anything like good morning or anything like normal maid does. "He is in his study in library, I wanted to bring a Flan for his snack." She continued without letting me speak._

_"Tch, then let me in," my mind was irritated by her, but nothing is dislike. Then she let me in and walked to a big lobby and I followed her because she was wanted to go to the library. There was a silence condition, but I felt something tapping in my mind. I was a half meter behind her, and I felt weird. There was something weird, for sake of my own._

_When we were in front of a big door with label "Library" at the corner, she knocked the door but for a self-proclaimed king Togami would hear that, but never response. In second, she opened the door without waiting the response. There was Togami who was reading book seriously without gave a glance to us. It seemed that he was too serious as arrogant people always do. Well, I actually did a same, but because I am not __**that **__serious, my glance wasn't even scaring anyone._

_"How long you are standing there, eyesore?" my mind pissed off, and I walked fast to Togami's place. I hit the desk and of course it disturbed his study._

_"What did you say? Eyesore?" he just stayed calm as his serious mask was almost wanted to fall down. He stood up and looked me down like I was lower thing._

_"Get away, short." What? What did he just say? My foot was ready to hit his belly. With lightning speed, my foot dashed to hit his belly._

_I was too late._

_My head was hit by Togami's one, and it hurt very deeply, almost confused our mind out. My eyes in dizziness looked to my environment, in front of me, there was Togami was hurt, and Kaneko sat between us, saying some words._

_"I will advise ALL of YOU to stop fighting because it is useless," she said while holding our head with her each hand, well I must knew from the start that she tried to hit our head to stop our almost-fight, and it success. "And if you want to fight, use your smartness, not your physic." She continued and helped us to stand with holding her each hand for each of us. Togami stood up first and second me. My eyes met up with Togami's, scattered rivalry's lightning._

_"If she said so, then let's fight then, with our smartness."_

_We spent almost three or four to only fight with our smartness, with brain's skill to answer, and Kaneko was the referee. We have different skills, but the equal was same. So our score was always same._

_"Last Question for your all," she said with very quite tone, which made me and Togami questioned._

_"Tell me about your friendship and romance life, the one who has more experience is the winner," she said with very high curiosity, made an only word which always could be predicted from our mouth._

_"WHAT?!" a simple word came out from Togami's and my mouth at the same time, made Kaneko's ahoge stood up because surprised, but her face almost the same, poker face but her eyes were widen._

_"I think I said it clearly, did you not understand? I can explain it." She offered an useless and no end help, if she explained something, she would relate it with anything in her "history book" and it will take many minutes even hours._

_"If you understand, then answer it,"_

_Our face was almost stunned, didn't know what to answer. She asked the hardest question ever I had in my life._

_"If you can't, then it is your homework to do that," And that ended our battle and the result was draw, no one won. I went home and walked straightly to my own room, opened my notebook and started writing something._

_What I was writing? A possible answer of that question._

* * *

**_Weather_**

_With my umbrella, I ran over the wet street in the city because rain. My prediction was always true about the weather, even incoming weather. With my own legs, I brought myself to the school. In the middle of my journey to the school, I felt something would come. The weather would change two or three minutes from now to bright sun. I decided to take cover at nearby convenient center and prepare to face bright sun. I told a man beside me to don't worry about the weather. And, of course, the weather changed slowly to bright sun._

_My ability as "Super High School Level Weather Girl" is predicting weather with accuracy is almost 100%! With my bright step, I walked to the school, seeing a wet school which was brighten by the sun. I entered the school and put my inventory to my locker and took my lesson's books that day._

_A random noise came up and touched my ears. My legs stopped to going to the school and went to another direction, one of girl's bathroom. I opened it and saw a crowd of girls and a girl was crying, my mind was almost fill some revenges on it. I walked closely to the crowd and saw a weak girl was crying, Tsumiki Mikan. She cried like there was no one. The crowd was bullies and Mikan was bullied. I came out from the bathroom._

_She was bullied, started from me. I won't tell why, but… well nothing. I was irritated about her, and start all of those. I wanted to trash her life, I wanted that. But, I felt something grew in my heart, and it was fears._

_After the school ended, I bumped to someone in my way. That was a tan girl with brown hair, I noticed that girl was Asahina, who was "Super High School Level Swimmer". My negative mind about Mikan went out and erased. I was talking a bit with her, giving each other tips._

_That's enough for today's entry._

* * *

_NOTE_

_Okay, SYOC closed. I have one or two parts to go, and we will enter main story._

_I was trying to make some jokes. My idea in this prologue wasn't that good, and I was trying to find inspiration like crazy. And, I spent more time on sketches of OCs, I will try to upload those._

_"Super High School Level Philosopher" by __**Mikiche**_

_"Super High School Level Weather Girl" by __**Martial Arts Master**_


	8. Prologue 7

**_Ride_**

_With all of my energy, I spent a lot of minutes to ride my bike in the morning. I felt the breeze of morning caressed my skin. Usually, I took a big breath to feel more about this good morning. My muscle seemed want to bring my morning schedule longer than usual. There wasn't any single day which never filled with morning breeze. This activity is my primary food in the morning._

_"Motoro-kun!" someone called me and hit my back. My head went back to saw who is it, and I saw Asahina was standing with her usual smile. From her look, she was jogging in the morning. She looked so sweaty but healthy as always. She asked me to accompany her jogging even with my bike. Of course I accepted it because why not? I was riding the bike slowly, to keep my distance with her. For some minutes, we was together while doing our sports. Well, in minutes, we were tired because we worked from the morning._

_She asked me to go with her to nearly food court to buy some foods or drinks. We came to nearly food court and bought some mineral water and bread. We sat at nearly park's chair and ate those foods together. Sometimes we had little chit-chat and gave some tips about sport, even jokes inserted in each talks. Because that day was weekend, she asked me to accompany her to do sport in nearly evening at nearly swimming pool. I agreed and separated with her until that nearly evening._

_As we promised, I went to the swimming pool and met her who was swimming happily inside the pool. Quickly, I changed my clothes to my swimming trunks and went to pool. I actually didn't have any interest to swimming, but I didn't think I disliked this. So, I couldn't refuse her invitation. But that wasn't that worthless, at least I could feel a bit happier and I could see Asahina's smile and laugh. It was refreshing my mind and bringing enjoyment in this weekend._

_On the way, we talked a much like sports or anything related with it._

_A day which was full of enjoyment,_

* * *

**_Ghost_**

_That day was very… I never expected that._

_When I was child, I hated to be an exorcist, It was looked like too much sacrifice, for myself or even innocent people. My family generation was always being exorcist's family. But, I hated it actually. I always wanted to put off this family's tradition. Until that day, I can't think I won't be an exorcist._

_My eyes looked to the blazed home and church, my family's home. My eyes felt so wet, some tears felt want to fall down, but I couldn't feel my wet tears. I crouched on the land in front of my blazed home. I wanted to cry but I couldn't._

_Some of my neighbors came up to me and tried to comfort me, but I could only smile kindly and say "nothing" or "I'm perfectly fine"._

_Something was blaming in my mind._

* * *

**_Medium_**

_I walked silently passing a calm and silent street. I felt something different. I noticed that someone who was following me. I peeked to my back, there wasn't no one other than me. But with my own instinct, I felt someone was following me. I just ignored it and walked away, walked away from the __**spirit**__ which followed me. I could feel them._

_As I walked to a place which was crowded, I sneaked slowly to enter that place. And I saw an infamous fortune-teller which was serving his customers, Hagakure. He seemed so busy and because I wasn't his customer, I came closer to him and saw his work, a work that was almost perfect as "Super High School level Fortune-Teller" which famous. But as normal human, of course he needed help, and asked me because my ability as "Super High School Level medium", could see spirits and communicate with them. With that, I gave him some tips for his fortune-telling._

_As his work ended, he came up to me and asked me to hang out with him, discussing some occult and magic things. Because my interest was same, so I accepted that and spent some times with him._

_Spirit seemed… nothing._

* * *

_NOTE_

_Nom nom nom._

_I have no idea. Ghost everywhere, and grammar mistake._

_Internet was being a screw you._

_"Super High School Level Cyclist" by __**Anna B-nana**_

_"Super High School Level Exorcist" by __**Choco-Bunni**_

_"Super High School Level Medium" by __**JJun**_


	9. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0: A Piece of Hope in Land of Despair**

That day, the city is being a sea of blood for almost a year, being filled with despair which can't be counted. Corpses are laid around despairingly, and we can't survive alone. There must be someone to accompany. Despair killed them, so is hope. Hope was killed slowly in this city. But, we can't say there wasn't any hope left.

In a despaired city, there is a war between despaired people. They are holding many types of weapons, spiked baseball bat, knife, gun, and other things which can kill you in instant. Hopelessly, we can't stop them that easily. There are only two possibilities, despair fetish or hope searcher. Hopelessly, a dream to stop them is almost perfectly impossible alone. If you only look up to reach your purpose alone, you can't reach it, even you're hoping so.

But if you are not lonely, then it is not impossible.

Near a restaurant, there were a girl and boy who were standing, took a peek at the window of that restaurant, a black-haired girl with maid uniform and a yellow-haired boy with blue jacket. She was preparing dagger which she held with her left and right hand. She seemed want to throw it to those despair's victim. And the boy who was holding a revolver with ammunition was ready to shoot, but he was standing and looking the down. Slowly, the maid girl targeted the despaired people, swinging the dagger. As fast as lightning, she threw it and that dagger hit a man and no doubt, he falls down. The boy took his move, with his right hand, he triggered the revolver. Almost all of despaired people defeated and fainted. The boy's revolver was out of ammunition, and there were many despaired people which chasing them. But, the maid girl took action and threw knives which were hidden in her clothes, and those knives hit the despaired people and defeated them. After that, the boy took his cell phone and called someone. Well, they didn't kill them.

"Tch, Restaurant cleared. Why are you asking me this?" the boy clicked his own tongue as soon as he started the conversation.

_Super High School Level Philosopher, Shohi Elleveur. He is an infamous philosopher who has extraordinary brain. He is also famous in network because his philosophy thinking which is very extraordinary in other famous, old philosopher and some people said he has almost good looking._

_"Screw you, Shohi. Just freaking do that, and you know what? You must give me freaking thanks for give you mission with Yoshida!"_ A male voice came out from the cell phone, with some steal and machine's sound.

_Super High School Level Weapon Maker, Miyazaki Shin. He is known as famous weapon maker which designed handy but deadly weapons. It was sold out in international weapon's trading. And, he could make spy's items as picklock. Some of net's thread said that he was or is "Super High School Level Soldier"._

"We must go inside quickly, we can't wait here so long or they will chase us again." Someone came up to Shohi and pointed to the door, talking with good manners and calm expression.

_Super High School Level Maid and Historian, Yoshida Kaneko. She is known as noble maid who forever loyal to the family which she serves, Togami Group. She is also known as very perfect-memory on history. Almost world's history, even war or mass-killing disease. She even made a book about summary of world's history, each of the country._

"Tch, don't command me," Shohi clicked his tongue again. "And Plebeiyazaki, I will give you a hell thanks later."

"Can I ask Shohi-san and Miyazaki-san?" Yoshida asked slowly, approaching in the firing conversation in the phone between Shohi and Miyazaki with some of her innocent questioned expression. Shohi looked to her with a bit mad face. "I think I just heard my last name was being in conversation, what are Shohi-san and Miyazaki-san talking about?" she asked straightly with her normal voice and face.

"IT. IS. NOT. YOUR. BUSINESS." They said together while Miyazaki was still talking from Shohi's phone. Yoshida just sighed and took her picklocks and started to pick the lock of restaurant's door, while Shohi and Miyazaki were still battling on the phone. She just ignored and opened the door, with some times passed while two boys were still battling. Alone, she lifted food stocks from the kitchen to the outside where Shohi was word-fighting on the phone. She ignored him and opened her own phone and called someone.

"Can Olwen-san ask some boys to help me carry food stocks to the restaurant which Olwen-san pointed to get food stocks?" Yoshida asked the person on the phone while putting some food stocks.

_Super High School Level Traveler, Morwyn Olwen, Romanian girl who traveled almost all parts of world many times, and born from famous traveler's which believer of Norse Mythology. Well, being a child of mythology's believer, she is a realist. But, it doesn't affect her being the most often traveling the world's person._

_"Of course, Yoshida!"_ and so, the call ended with only seconds. Yoshida sighed again and sat on one of hard box which contained food stocks. Her hand took a bottle of mineral water and drank some swallows, waiting for Shohi finishing his battle with Miyazaki. Times passed and thankfully Shohi finally finished his battle with Miyazaki. He came up to me and sat beside Yoshida, he was very irritated.

"Who won the talk-battle, Shohi-san?" Yoshida asked straight-forwardly to the irritated boy, so he only ignored it with more irritation on his face. The maid girl concluded that the time wasn't fit to find the answer.

"Yo, Shohi, Yoshida!" a voice came up between them and saw a blonde girl with orange eyes, Morwyn Olwen came up to them with a truck. In the truck's in front of seat, there was two boys who sat on the seat beside Olwen, a little boy with two falcons and white and black haired boy. They came out from the truck and approached them.

"Shohi-kun! Yoshida-kun! You finally manage to find food stocks!" an enthusiastic little boy which actually older than he looked like came up to them with a bright and energetic smile.

_Super High School Level Falconry, Hanenagai Tori. He is known as infamous falconer among the world which could tame many falcons, but he only has two falcons to be his partners right now. Some threads are saying that he is famous to because his shota-good looking and personality._

"I want to eat meat for dinner!" he happily exclaimed.

"Well, Sorry for disappoint but it seems that this restaurant is sushi restaurant." The white-and-black haired boy said some truth, and un-directly said that there wasn't any meat than fish's meat.

_Super High School Level DJ, Kamiyara Isoto. He is known as infamous DJ which always hosts famous nightclub, even he has his own club which actually rolled by the fan and fanatics. His style is also one of the reasons that he is famous now_

"But, there ARE fish's meats, aren't there?!" Hanenagai exclaimed again with a bit funny face, make Olwen and Kamiyara laughed, but Yoshida just stayed calm and Shohi just smirked like he usually did.

"Oh yeah, here you go Yoshida." Olwen gave Yoshida something, a box of medicine, cotton, bandage, and other things like that. She closed the box as she talked to the Olwen.

"Well, I think I must help those people before they died. Please do the food's packing, please." She said as she ran to the collapsed people who was still alive and helped them with giving them first medication. From her words, she isn't mocking, but it seems mocking, that was in Shohi's mind.

"Let's pack the food then?" Olwen said as she put the boxes of foods to the truck same as Hanenagai and Kamiyara did. Shohi just sighed and helped them without any arrogant struggle, but well, he helped a little.

* * *

In the hotel that hopes growing in the middle of despair, at the same time after Shiho and Miyazaki's talk-battle on phone, the boy who has battled with Shiho sighed in hotel's garage, tried to make something. It seemed that he wanted to do his weapon's design work, and yet he hasn't finished. Carefully, he laid his own body to the floor. Suddenly, in his vision, he saw a girl who never been in garage, and it made him jump. He noticed that was a girl with forest green eyes looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?! And when did you enter?!" Miyazaki exclaimed and almost fell down, but his feet could make him stand in his surprise.

"I was here when you were fighting on phone, and I just want to check your work on weapons," she explained. "And I want to give you this." She continued as handed a paper to him.

_Super High School Level Analysis, Ikeda Etsuko. She is known as infamous analyzer who could analyzing any types of data with high quality details and easy to understand. She ever came to government office to sum up government's documents and find some mistakes in the data or chart._

"What is this?!" Miyazaki exclaimed as rubbing his own head without reading it first.

"Just check it." Ikeda answered it quickly as went to outside garage, basement corridor. Miyazaki immediately checked the paper, a list of people who successfully helped from despair to hope yesterday.

"WHAT?! WHY DID YOU FRIGGIN' GIVE THIS TO ME?! CAN YOU JUST GIVE THIS TO KOKORO?! SHE WILL MAKE GOOD-DAMNED STRATEGY FOR FURTHER!" he exclaimed as following her to the outside, but he found Ikeda was nowhere.

_'Damn, she appears and disappears like a ghost!' _he thought, decided to go upstairs where receptionist room, canteen, mass bath room, guest room, an auditorium, and some hotel rooms were there. He walked to a room with "9" room-plate and took a key to open that door. There were two plain white beds with some pillows, a wardrobe, two desks which the one was full of paper which filled by weapons design and the other was full with rock stuff but some has baseball theme, red carpet, and a bookshelf. Miyazaki walked to the wardrobe and opened it. It filled with clothes but filled with differences which the left part full with camouflage clothes or black clothes and the right was, full color and fantastic for a rock and roll, cyan color everywhere. After took his clothes, he went to the door which would lead him to bathroom, but when he wanted to open, the door was locked.

"Grr, YUSABURU! STOP TAKING A BATH LIKE YOU WANT TO DO TOUR TO ANTARTICA!" Miyazaki angered as hit the door several times.

"Ugh, Miyazaki-kun, stop shouting like that, you can join the bath with me," a voice came out from the bathroom, seemed teasing or joking around.

_Super High School Level Rock and Roll Musician, Yusaburu Shian. He is known as infamous rock and roll musician who ever traveled the world to do his concert tour with other musician. He also has many albums which entered many famous music charts. There are some issues that telling that he is gay._

"WHAT?! GO DIE, FREAKING GAY ROCKY ROLLEY!" Miyazaki angered and almost smashed the door.

"Calm down, I was jokin' around, I know that you are not gay, so I have no interest to you." Yusaburu tried to calm down that weapon maker.

"SO BE QUICK, TCH!"

"Alright, dude…"

* * *

In the canteen of hope hotel, there were so many people who were eating ravenously, and not so far from them where near to the kitchen, there were three people who watching them.

"They're looking good, I'm happy," a girl who looked like a waitress seemed so happy about those people which seemed happy with what they were eating.

_Super High School Level Waitress, Suzuki Haruka. She is known as infamous waitress who worked in a famous café. From some network's thread, she is looked so cute and attractive, and her talking way is very good and professional at her own work. She ever worked at government's party to serving party guest._

"If there is someone like you, Haruka-san, I would be your servant forever." A white-suit boy flirted Suzuki, and she felt uncomfortable in second.

_Super High School Level Host, Sei Sakamoto. He is known as infamous host who successfully melt many girls' heart. Some people said he is 100% playboy and tricky to get woman's heart and will throw it away like a garbage._

"P-Please don't praise so much, S-Sei-san," Suzuki flustered as he held her hand with gentle touch.

"Your face make me praised you, Rose," he continued his "melting girl" plan.

"Stop flirting her, Sei. It won't make any help." A male voice interrupted his plan and feeling that someone interrupted his plan, Sei stood up and faced that boy.

_Super High School Painter, Fujiosuki Tetsuya. He is known as infamous painter which painted many type of painting, and mostly and the most famous theme is "DEATH". He is also known as "Death God" which the reason was unknown. Someone said that because he paints too much "death", has grim reaper aura, or often kills someone especially sick people._

"You must not interrupt or…" Sei cut his own sentence.

"Or what?" Fujiosuki asked.

"HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR LATENESS! TODAY IS VERY BRIGHT AND MY HEART WAS BUMPING LIKE SWEATING BOYS!" a girl shouted and came near to them.

_Super High School Level Weather Girl, Hiyayaka Atsui. She is known as weather girl who can predict weather, and it is always correct. Sometime she is being a reporter of weather cast on TV and of course the prediction is true. So, there were many fans of her being Weather Girl._

"Hiyayaka-san, good evening!" Suzuki greeted her with a wave.

"Evening, Suzuki!" Hiyayaka waved back and came near to them. "Mmh, where are everyone except us?"

"Yoshida-san, Elleveur-san, Olwen-san, Hanenagai-san, and Kamiyara-san are out for collecting some food stocks. Motoro-san is out for searching some ways to other city. Others… I don't know." Suzuki answered, almost cried because thinking that she didn't give useful information.

"Hey, Suzuki! If you can't answer those all, that's fine! I don't mind!" Hiyayaka cheered the almost-crying Suzuki, and that waitress smiled again.

"Evening guys…" a male voice came up to them, there were two figures of male and a figure of female.

"Can I get dinner? I'm starving~" a boy voice asked for dinner, he sat on a chair and stayed sleeping again.

_Super High School Level Exorcist, Jake Hunter. He is known as famous exorcist who always exorcism ghost, devil, and demon without any hesitation. He was living in a church with some priests who also involved to his exorcism life._

A boy sat beside that exorcist and didn't say any single words.

"I heard from someone, that we will be in danger," he said slowly, almost unnoticed.

_Super High School Level Medium, Kawashima Daigo. He is known as a boy who always been entered by spirits to know the truth. He ever had experience that almost took his life just because the spirit wanted to feel death, again._

"Wow, I never expect that Kawashima will talk without we asked him first!" Hiyayaka said, full of curiousness.

"A Spirit asked me." He said without any doubt, make a jump in Hiyayaka's surprise.

"REALLY?!" both happy and surprise mixed in Hiyayaka's heart in second.

"Hey, what happened?" someone was coming with a towel on his neck.

_Super High School Level Cyclist, Motoro Sumata. He is known as the winner of international championship and he won many championships in the world._

"Hiyayakha jhust surprhised abhout one hof Kawhashimha's spirhit friehnds thold hus thaht whe whill bhe inh dhangher." Jake explained as ate bread which was given by Suzuki, and he was still chewing it.

"Please eat your food first, Jake-san," Suzuki advised him but Jake seemed not really care about it.

"Well, I think we must prepare ourselves," A female voice entered the crowd of hope survivors, a girl with gray blue eyes.

_Super High School Strategist, Kokoro Kumiko. She is known as famous strategist who always designs many types of formation and strategy in any games, like football or reality, like a practice-war. She even made a strategy, formation, even tips to Japan National Football Club which will join International Championship, and they were success to be the winner._

"What do you mean, Kokoro-chan?" Sei asked her quickly, his face was a bit worried.

"I got a statistic of yesterday victims, and it was decreasing. But, Motoro-kun who was searching new path to other city with Makabe-kun said that there were still many despair victims," Kokoro explained her observation's summary about yesterday statistic about their "mission".

A girl with red-violet eyes came up to the canteen and sat at the corner of canteen where there was no one. Suzuki who noticed it hurried to the kitchen, took this breakfast's menu, and delivered it to that girl at the corner. Without any reply, she just ate it without took any glance to any direction, especially Hopes Survivors.

_Super High School Level Art Prodigy, Kitae Kamiko. She is known as master of all masters in art world. In one of infamous Art Museum, there are so many art creations from this girl._

"Actually, I really want to be friend with Kitae-san, but it seemed she always rejects me, even when I delivered her breakfast," Suzuki was almost sobbing if Hiyayaka didn't try to comfort her wet with cry heart.

"Putting this 'danger' aside, let's take dinner together!" The SHSL Waitress changed her mod and recommended to Hopes Survivor to take dinner together. "Maybe some of you have taken dinner, let's just eat some snacks!"

"Wow! That's very good for me! What do you think, all?" Hiyayaka agreed Suzuki's idea with a big cheering smile on her face.

"I want to join!" Jake said as wrote a bit wide smile on his face.

"Well, if girls will join, then I will," Sei said as posing his "sparkling" face.

"For me it is fine," Fujiosuki agreed, followed with Kawashima nodded near Jake, almost in same time.

"I think I'm in," Kokoro agreed with small smile on her face.

"Then, let's eat together!"

As she said that, they took a sit and spent some time to waiting Suzuki took the dinner and snacks. Hiyayaka was helping Suzuki to take the snacks, Sei was playing "eroge games" in his tab, Fujiosuki was swinging his handy knife, Jake and Kawashima was talking about supernatural things, and Kokoro was thinking about something until Suzuki and Hiyayaka came with the snacks. Some of them were eating a lot or joking around, or just staying silent with slight giggling.

"Oh, what are you all doing?" a male voice came and asked them and popped at the free space.

_An amnesiac boy, Makabe Hikaru._

"We are just taking some snacks!" Hiyayaka answered with a bit happy tone.

"Hey, it's seemed pretty fun, can I join?" he asked with a thin smile yet refreshing.

"Sure, Makabe-san!" Suzuki repliead as handed a potato chips snack to the Makabe. He accepted it and slowly ate it, didn't want to finish it yet.

"Ettou, what exactly happened?" Makabe asked slowly, was almost same as whisper.

"We are just filling free time," Kokoro answered as she took a glass of mineral water and drank some of it, leaving a half-filled glass was near her. The questioner understood a bit and continuing that "filling time" party.

"Hey guys!" Miyazaki voice could be heard from those hopes survivors who were filling time. "Yo, guys!" Following Miyazaki, Yusaburu's voice could be heard too. They came closer to the "filling-time" snack party.

"Oi, Yusaburu! Are you following me?!" Miyazaki exclaimed to that rocker as he noticed that Yusaburu was following.

"Well, y'know? I don't have any plans, so…" those sentences cut by another Miyazaki's exclaim.

"DAMNED GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SON OF A FRIGGIN-"

"Mission Complete," a female voice was coming from Miyazaki's back. There was a girl with a maid outfit and she was holding a cloth which used to cover heated Miyazaki's head. Some time passed and finally Miyazaki could be calmed. The maid sighed and came closer to them as dragged Miyazaki with a cloth on his neck.

"H-Hey, Yoshida, you choke-OKH!" his sentence cut as he felt that the cloth choked his neck.

"It will teach you to use wording correctly," Yoshida said as took the cloth from his neck.

"What? I don't need that! COUGH!" Miyazaki exclaimed as coughing for restoring his breath.

"I think you need that because you almost said bad word." Yoshida explained the reason why she was almost choking his life.

"I ALWAYS SAY THAT, DARN!" Miyazaki cursed but it seemed that Yoshida didn't care about that curses which came from that weapon maker's mouth.

"So, what happened here?" she asked as sat on one of empty seats.

"We just take a snack party, for filler time." Sei answered as drank a cup of black tea.

"Can I join, I want a bit refreshing?" Yoshida asked with a little smile.

"Sure!" as Suzuki said that, Yoshida took a donut on a plate and eat it slowly, her eyes were watching other hope survivors, which was eating, talking, or just staying silent. Miyazaki joined them and eating so many potato chips. Yusaburu just looked to the other as drinking his coffee.

"Where are the others, Yoshida-san?" Makabe asked as looked to that maid who was chewing a plain donut with some chili sauces on it (?).

"Shohi is resting in his own room and others like Hanenagai, Kamiyara, and Olwen are checking the food stocks, but I think they will head here," Yoshida answered simply as chewing her chili-sauced donut.

"By the way, Yoshida-san, why are you eating a donut with chili sauces?" Makabe asked slowly as pointed at Yoshida's half-bitten donut. Yoshida just stared at his face, made a bit fright in Makabe's mind.

"Yo! Everyone!" Olwen's voice, followed by Hanenagai's and Kamiyara's called the crowd which was snack-partying. They sat in a row, when Kamiyara is between Olwen and Hanenagai.

"Wow! All foods seem so delicious! Can I eat some?" Hanenagai said as pointed at a loaf of bread which filled with meat.

"No doubt!" Hiyayaka said, and without hesitation Hanenagai took the bread and ate it.

"We should do this again, shouldn't we?" suddenly, Kamiyara said as took plain bread.

"I think so," Yoshida agreed

"It must be fun!" Olwen smiled happily.

"More!" Hanenagai said childishly.

"So good idea!" Hiyayaka agreed.

"I guess it's better than nothing," Kokoro said as smiled a small smile.

"Let's promise that we will do this again!" Makabe exclaimed.

* * *

"Man, I'm full…" Miyazaki mumbled as walking to his and Yusaburu's room.

"I'm really tired, y'know that!" Hiyayaka said as walking to her and Suzuki's room.

"Let's take a rest then, Hiyayaka-san," Suzuki suggested as following Hiyayaka to their room.

"Good idea, we should listen to some music while taking a nap!" Hiyayaka agreed as opened the door and entered the room. Suzuki followed her and closed the door's room.

"Kuro and Shiro seem happy too, I should be happy!" Hanenagai said as running to his and Kamiyara's room and entered quickly. Kamiyara with a smile followed him and closed the door which Hanenagai left opened.

The left one entered their own room with satisfied face, maybe very happy about what were they doing a while ago. The one who left in the hotel corridor was only Yoshida. She sneaked slowly to someone's room. But, strangely she pressed the intercom's bell of the room. A bit noise which came from inside the room, but the owner's room didn't make a move. Curious, Yoshida tried to open the door, and that wasn't locked. Sneaked up, she took a glance to the inside.

Shohi was sleeping on his own bed.

She could predicted that he was sleeping from they finished searching food stock around this afternoon. If she remembered correctly, Shohi couldn't be easily tired. Slowly but sure, she sneaked to his room and slowly came closer to him. Her hand took a blanket and covered his body with that. With a smile, she left the room and closed the door slowly. She took her "emergency hotel lock door" and locked the door. And then, she went to her room slowly.

* * *

In the midnight, someone woke up slowly in his room, with holding his own head which had a headache. Slowly but sure, he entered the bathroom and washed his face. Slowly but sure, he faced to the mirror, and saw a pale face.

He was Shohi.

_'An awful headache…' _he thought as walking slowly back to his bed. With still holding his head, he sat on the bed and looked to each of his room's corner.

PRANG

A glass sound was coming from his room's window made Shohi's eyes eyed to the window. A broken window with a bottle filled with something invisible was on the floor.

_'What is that?' _curiously, Shohi examined the bottle.

_'DAMN!'_ as he noticed something, he ran to his room's cupboard and took a gas mask. He wore it as fast as he could.

DUAR

The bottle exploded, but it wasn't exploded as extreme bomb.

It was sleeping gas bomb.

Shohi ran to his room's door, grabbed his room key, and unlocked the door. As fast as he could, he tried to get out from the room and headed to receptionist which had enough ventilation. But, he noticed that receptionist room's windows and doors have been closed by someone with iron board.

"What the…" Shohi almost cursed what was happening.

"Shohi!" someone called him and he looked to his back. A gas masked-maid and man was running to him, Yoshida and Miyazaki.

"Someone wanted to erase us, maybe because we have a plan to share hopes," Yoshida said as looked to every corner of receptionist room. Miyazaki just stood up on his position. "From Despair, this attack came from despair…"

"This fog is really thick, it will spent almost a day to change in to normal, with only broken windows in our room," Miyazaki predicted as looked to his back, then headed back to his front where he could face Yoshida and Shohi.

"We must check everyone before something bad happen," Yoshida recommended as they stood up and ran to the corridor where connected their friends' room.

Suddenly, a fast footstep could be heard from the corridor. With no second, Miyazaki looked his back, and saw a figure with a bat.

DUAK.

"ggh-"

"MIYAZAKI?!" Shohi exclaimed as noticed someone's scream was very familiar, Miyazaki's scream of hurt. He winked for a while, and in his vision, he saw a figure, with a bat.

DUAK.

"grgh-"

"SHOHI?! MIYAZAKI?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Yoshida exclaimed as turned her head to her back and rushed to where Miyazaki and Shohi were, behind her. She tried to find them in that thick white fog. Slowly but sure, she walked in the corridor, lonely and nowhere to go.

" E…" a spelled word came from her back, an unfamiliar voice. Before Yoshida could turn her head, she felt a pain, a heavy pain, in her head. She could smell blood. Her energy drained, and her vision blurred in to none.

* * *

_NOTE_

_I'M BACK GUUYS! I was a bit confused about what will i write in this so yeah..._

_A Chapter before our carnival coliseum begin..._

_Psst, actually I wanted to add some curses because Miyazaki's Bad Mouth, but I really that care about the rating._


	10. Chapter 1 INTRO

**Chapter 1: Funky Carnival of Despair [INTRO]**

"Nggh…" Yoshida rubbed her head as trying to open her eyes. Her ears could hear a chiming sound from her surrounding, with some machines' sound. As fast as she could, she recovered her blurry vision to good one. When she finally recovered her vision, she felt a soft fur which usually used to make a stuffed doll was on her left. Slowly, she looked to her left. There was a big bear doll which had white fur and blue ribbon on its neck. She took it and place on her lap.

_'I'm kind of knowing this doll, maybe it was one of dolls in one of older maid's daughter,' _she still hugged that doll, she felt so comfortable and warm when she hugged that doll.

"?" she noticed that she was on a kart in a merry-go-round. She stood up and walked out from that merry-go-round, still holding the big teddy bear.

"Hey, have woken up?" someone asked. With no second, Yoshida turned her head to the source of the voice with full of guard and readily threw her knives. But her eyes was widen and took down her knives as she knew who was she faced, Shohi Elleveur. He was in front of locket mini building which opposite with the merry-go-round, so of course that she wouldn't recognize him.

"Shohi, where are we? And where is everyone?" Yoshida slowly asked him, but Shohi could hear her low voice.

"Naturistrict Carnival City, a city which was known as famous carnival and has a lot of amusement park, and also we are in one of the arena which has theme 'colorful fun'," he answered as looking to the black dark sky. "And also, you are the first one who I met after woke up." He continued his answer as looking to other direction which he couldn't see Yoshida's figure.

"Did you ever come to here?" Yoshida asked again as sat on one of park bench near her. Shohi followed her too and sat on same park bench, still keep distance of them.

"Once when I was still in Elementary," he answered quickly.

Silence.

"Wait, are you bringing that doll with you?" the one who broke the silence was Shohi, and he directly pointed at a big teddy bear which Yoshida brought from the merry-go-round, which was always on her left when she was still sleeping.

"Why?" a quick question from confused Yoshida.

"Nothing," a quick answer from silent Shohi.

Silence.

"Hey, let's search the others. It is better than nothing," the one who broke the silence with suggestion was Yoshida. She stood up, still holding the teddy bear.

"Fine," Shohi agreed and they started to search their friends, which were helping to get out from despair.

"What have you visited, Shohi?" Yoshida asked as walking beside him.

"As I recall, six grabbing-machines, two shooting games, an exchange present court, and two food court," he answered quickly, seemed not want to spend the important time.

"When did you find me then?" another question was thrown from Yoshida.

"More than a half hour," another question answered by Shohi.

"It was a bit off when you could travel all parts of this place with that amount of time, what did you do?"

"Guarding," a short answer with many meaning, it caught a sharp eye of Yoshida.

"Guarding?" she asked as hearing that answer. It made a jump on Shohi, but he changed to his normal pace.

"It is not your business,"

* * *

"Khhh…" Slowly, Miyazaki woke up from the ground. He stood up and looked to every corner of where he was sleeping, or fainting. There was his machine gun along with a bag of ammunition, and the room was very dusty with old-styled bed and drawer with many spider webs. He took his machine gun along with the bag and headed out from the room. He was in an abandoned house with old-styled house. There wasn't any trace of living humans there, if you looked from how dusty it was. He checked every parts of the house, but he found nothing more than dust and old stuff.

"Wait, is there a basement?" he mumbled as doing one more check until he found unvisited door. Slowly but sure, he opened the door.

A man was fainted on the ground with his hands and legs were tied by rope, and her hands were slashed but lucky his pulse wasn't slashed or hurt.

Miyazaki hurried to the basement and ran to the fainted man, and he took off his blazer and ripped some part of his shirt (Why? Because he didn't have any blazer like he was wearing) and covered the injury. If he remembered, there wasn't any medication pack in the house. He untied the rope and released that fainted man's hands and legs.

"Kuh… It hurts…" that man said as he tried to stand, but he fell again and lucky that Miyazaki caught him, but he struggled so much so they fell down.

"Dude, relax, are you having a hurry?" Miyazaki tried to calm him down. Noticed that paranoid didn't do anything, he calmed down.

"It hurts…" he just mumbled that sentence from his mouth. Miyazaki just saw his face as it showed all hurts that the unknown man felt. They stayed in a silence.

"Your name…" he asked slowly as still mumbling his hurts. "tell me…" he continued.

"Miyazaki Shin," Miyazaki slowly answered as looking to his eyes, an endless emptiness. "What about you?" he asked back.

"Name?" he mumbled but it seemed Miyazaki didn't care about it. "Abe Mori…" he said as looking to his front.

"Abe-kun is fine?" Miyazaki said as smiling to him. Abe seemed smile back and nodded slowly. Miyazaki seemed a bit relieved that he was better, and then stood up.

"I will search for help, wait here…"

* * *

"Everyone!" a soft voice came from "Super High School Level Waitress", Suzuki Haruka tried to call her friends. She searched everywhere she could but she still didn't find them. She was standing, in front of an abandoned station.

"Hey! Suzuki, have found someone?" a girl came closer to her, "Super High School Level Weather Girl", Hiyayaka Atsui. She seemed hyper-worried about their friends.

"I-If we don't find them, t-then, w-we…" Suzuki said, afraid to losing friends. She seemed want to cry with very teary eyes. Hiyayaka seemed also want to cry, but she likely hid it because didn't want see Suzuki cried too.

"Don't cry, Suzuki!" Hiyayaka said, tried to calm Suzuki's fear.

"Oi, Suzuki! Hiyayaka!" a boy came closer to them and pulled them. "I need help!"

"What happened, Miyazaki-san?" Suzuki asked that boy, Miyazaki Shin.

"Someone injured! I need your help!" Miyazaki exclaimed as running to an abandoned house.

* * *

"Actually what happened?" a boy with two falcons on his shoulder asked as sat on a staircase in front of a fancy and big white mansion with three other boys and two girls.. Sometimes, he held one of his falcons and seemed speaking to them.

"I don't know, how I supposed know that…" white-suited man held his own head, confused. He took his phone and checked it, and mumbled some curses. "Damn, no signal…"

"It seems the signal was blocked," a girl with gray blue eyes and red ruby pendant said as closed her own phone and sighed.

"My phone too," a white-black haired boy sighed as noticing his phone didn't have any signal. Filling his boringness, he took his headset, wore it on each his ears, and plugged in the cable. He turned on his music player and the music played.

"I hate this, really…" cyan-haired boy hissed as started to stay in silence, thinking about something.

And the left, a girl with red violet-eyes was remaining silent, almost shown anger, and irritation.

Those people were Hanenagai Tori, Sei Sakamoto, Ikeda Etsuko, Kamiyara Isoto, Yusaburu Shian, and Kitae Kamiko. They were woken up in a same place, on a field in a mansion. There was no one in the mansion, or you could say unlocked room in the mansion. There were several rooms in the mansion which were locked.

And now, they were still thinking about where they should examine. But, when they wanted to see the GPS, there wasn't any signal.

"Someone has any clue, what the heck is this place?" Yusaburu asked with anger, almost smashed his phone but lucky that his anger didn't win against his consciousness

"I think I have seen this place," Ikeda said surprisingly. "Maybe this is an infamous carnival city, I can see from the decoration."

"Carnival?" Hanenagai seemed so interested about that, and his face seemed happier than before.

"It is not good as you think, Hanenagai-san." Kamiyara said and sighed heavily as he turned off his mp3 player, unplugged the headset from his phone, took off the headset, and stuffed it in his jacket's pocket.

"Naturistrict Carnival City," a voice came up in the conversation, a voice came from Kitae Kamiko.

"Huh? What is that?" Hanenagai asked curiously.

"Tch, just ask that woman," Kitae hissed as looking for another direction.

"'Naturistrict Carnival City', a city which was infamous because was being entertainment center, and also this city was the most visited city by children. But the most interesting and attractive parts of this city were the carnival and the circus. So they called it 'Carnival City'." Ikeda explained it simply as she could, and lucky that they could understand.

They stayed in a silence again, no more conversation.

* * *

"Wow, I was ever be in here! Naturistrict Carnival City!" a blonde twin tails haired girl exclaimed as grabbing her digital camera and took pictures many corner of the city, "Super High School Level Traveler", Morwyn Olwen or usually called Ori.

"You seem so happy, Ori-san. What thing was caught your interest?" black haired with red eyes boy asked Olwen who was very exhausted, Jake Hunter.

"Hehehe, I'm just taking pictures of so old-unvisited-city-by-me," she giggled as continuing take some pictures again. Jake followed her giggle by another giggle.

"Look at the city! It seems so abandoned! Are you still storing those pictures?" multi-colored boy exclaimed as pointing the city slowly. "You can see the houses and other facilities like abandoned! Not good for your photo collection!" He was Makabe Hikaru.

"Who cares? The park still seems AWEZOME!" she still exclaimed as taking more pictures like crazy.

"She is such an idiot, some spirits say that she is a nuisance for them," a black short haired boy with emerald eyes said straightly without any expression. It attracted Olwen's attention and rushed to thatboy, Kawashima Daigo.

"What do you mean?" she asked with low voice, full of anger.

"It was the spirits, not me," Kawashima answered with simple and normal tone. "And if you want to know, ask them,"

"I can't and you can!" Olwen exclaimed, still with her anger.

"So? Are you going to ask my help?"

"May… be?"

"No."

"Stop fighting, guys. Let's thinking about what was happening to us!" Makabe separated those fighting people and suggested in a time.

"I can explain where are we now!" Olwen raised her hand as started explaining.

"Naturistrict Carnival City is the name, a city which infamous because carnival and circus, and also facilities and area! This city is great but I never think that it will be abandoned! Oh yeah, we are in front of this gate, but I never see this. If this is north gate, we are in area A where the carnival is themed as 'First Attraction: Colorful and Fun'!" she explained with very fast dialect, maybe because experience to talking fast with foreigner in little time?

"The Name 'Colorful and Fun' is kind of 'funny'?" Jake mumbled to himself, but Olwen didn't really care.

"This area is famous as lodge area, so it must be a lot hotel-motel!" she explained again, with brighter dialect.

"Wait, there is even hotel? I mean, proper hotel, in this abandoned city?" Jake asked slowly as looked to the floor.

"I don't know! BUT, if you really want to find it, let's explore the city!"

"I'm tired," Kawashima murmured as following the very bright-exhausted duo walked away.

* * *

Silence between three people, a girl and two boys. The girl was thinking hardly about what was happening. White-haired boy was remaining silent, and following these two, the sporty one was staying silent.

They were Kokoro Kumiko, Fujiosuki Tetsuya, and Motoro Sumata at nearly restaurant.

_'I miss my bike…'_

* * *

**DING DONG DING DONG**

A voice came from nowhere in each location, game center, abandoned house, mansion, north gate, and restaurant. It attracted every single hope survivors to hear.

**"Ettou, Everyone who was still alive assemble on Ceremonial Field in Mono-Flower Mansion! Who abandoned it will be dragged with force! Upupupu! So, I will wait for ya!"**

And so, the source of voice shut to none.

At the game center…

"Well, what do you think, Shohi-san?" Yoshida asked slowly, still hugging the teddy bear.

"We will follow it first, it must be something interesting," Shohi smirked with another scary-cocky grin.

At the abandoned house…

"What is that?" Suzuki asked, almost trembled with fear.

"What is THAT?! It must be something like some scary horror movies!" Hiyayaka over-acted her emotion.

"No, it is not." Abe said calmly.

"Let's check it. Hiyayaka, help me hold Abe-kun!" Miyazaki said as came closer to the Abe to help him.

At in front of The Mansion…

"Maybe this mansion?" Hanenagai asked as looking to the mansion.

"Who knows?" Ikeda said as stepping one step closer to the mansion.

"I think we should obey that announcement," Sei walked to inside the mansion.

"Actually, I'm kinda feel something bad," Yusaburu claimed his feeling and walked to the inside.

"Yusaburu-san, I think I'm too, kinda feel bad…" Kamiyara sighed and walked in.

"Tch," Kitae clicked her tongue and went to the mansion.

At the way…

"Hear that guys? We must hurry!" Olwen exclaimed as faster her walking.

"It just me, or I feel something bad?" Jake mumbled as stopping his walk.

"My spirits say that we must obey it," Kawashima said, still walking.

"Or something bad happen, right?" Makabe murmured but Kawashima still could hear it, but he ignored it, pretending didn't hear it.

At near of the restaurant…

"Hey, what was that?" Motoro asked as walking faster when Fujiosuki and Kokoro did too.

"I feel something if we deny that announcement," Kokoro said, still walking, almost like running.

"I smell death everywhere," Fujiosuki murmured.

* * *

"Finally," Yoshida stepped in to the big mansion.

"We are the last," Shohi said as walked to the inside. Yoshida followed him immediately. They didn't give any single words until reaching a big door which leaded to the backyard, where the field could be seen. Slowly, both Shohi and Yoshida opened the door, and in the sight…

There were seventeen people, an unfamiliar faces, and the left were familiar: hopes survivors. They were looking at Shohi and Yoshida, who came up in late time.

"Hey! Yoshida! Shohi!" Hiyayaka called them as waved her right arm, seemed very happy meeting them.

"Hey, were you dating, Yoshida-chan and Shohi-chan?" Olwen teased them, and of course it caused response from them, while Yoshida was looking to another direction which didn't meet her friends or anyone, and Shohi seemed a bit embarrassed while was looking to another direction, opposite of Yoshida's. Almost all people giggled and smiled.

"Who is he?" Shohi changed the topic and pointed to Abe who was talking to Miyazaki. Noticing that, Abe smiled and introduced himself.

"My name is Abe Mori. Nice to meet you," That was what he said, and it seemed that Shohi didn't care too much about him.

"Oh! Where did you get that, Yoshida?" Hanenagai asked and pointed to big teddy bear which she hugged.

"When I woke up, this bear was beside me, so I take it with me," Yoshida asked straightly as still hugging that teddy bear.

"This is so cute and fluffy! I wish I can have this!" Hanenagai wished.

"If you want, I can give you," Yoshida said as handing the big teddy bear to Hanenagai, but he handed it back.

"You don't need to! I can search it!" Hanenagai said as smiling with his "childish" aura.

"Both of you heard the announcement too, didn't you?" Fujiosuki asked.

"Yeah," Yoshida answered so simple.

"I feel something bad will happen, it is coming to us," Suzuki murmured and suddenly changed the topic and aura. They fell in to silent, and thought something different. They were looking each other with distrust aura.

**"Can I have your attention?"**

A voice came from the hotel's statue, and it was same with announcement's voice. They looked to the statue, and there was intense aura flew between them. A rush of sight looked to the statue, and suddenly white-black bear jumped and sat on the empty space on the statue.

"Welcome to the Naturistrict Carnival City! And I'm this city's mayor, Monokuma!"

* * *

Nineteen people fell to silence, looked to a 'bear' on the statue, speaking to them.

"A t-teddy bear?" Suzuki surprised and almost fell down because black-white mechanic 'bear'.

"I am **not **teddy bear, I'm Monokuma!" that bear or Monokuma exclaimed with anger.

"I never hear that type of bear," Jake said innocently.

"It is a robot bear, that settles." Miyazaki refuted Jake's said shortly.

"This seems pretty weird if you look to this mansion and that bear," Kamiyara said. "They looked aren't abandoned at all," he continued.

"Of course, because **I'm **the mayor!" Monokuma exclaimed with anger again, now waved 'his' two hands.

"I never think that mayor is a robot, robot bear," Suzuki slowly said.

"It is controlled by someone, or Puppet master we can say," Ikeda explained a simple method.

"So, who are you?" Yoshida asked with very straight voice and to the point.

"I'm **Monokuma!** Is that enough?!" Monokuma angered.

"I want your **real **name, is that enough?" Yoshida paid back his angered.

"Grr! You will be punished-" It cut by Shohi's words.

"By asking your identity? You never say that it is your privacy." He said simply.

"Today, you're won, kids," Monokuma still angered, but it seemed he changed the topic.

"I want to give you some announcement guys," he said, having some laughs in it. "**YOU WILL BE IN HERE FOREVER, IN THIS CITY!"**

* * *

As he was announcing the very-unbelievable-crap-thing-but-true, all people there were surprised, but some of them hid their emotion, such like Yoshida, Shohi, Ikeda, and Kokoro.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kitae opened her mouth now, seemed a bit surprised.

"Of course I mean that, this city will be your lives' shelter," he said, surprisingly that he said it with calm tone.

"You can't mean that," Motoro was still surprised, almost shocked.

"Why I can't?" Monokuma asked, toned that he was already knowing the answer.

"There were still our lives which laid there, outside! Why did you must lock us here?! That's unreasonable!" Olwen exclaimed with anger, and Monokuma stayed in silence.

"Upupupu…" Monokuma smirked. "GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed very hardly, made a surprise to people who spaced out.

"YOU'RE TOO NAÏVE! NAÏVE LIKE A DEMON!" he still laughed between his pause. "YOUR LIVES ARE NOW IN THIS CITY FOREVER!"

"WHAT THE- ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" Miyazaki angered and rushed to where Monokuma was standing.

"But…" Monokuma said, it stopped Miyazaki and he seemed waiting that sentence finished. "There is a way to get out," when he said that, almost all people's attention. Actually, there was disbelief in some people, who may be has thought about possibilities.

"Upupu… I knew that you will get some interests to this…" Monokuma smirked and giggled.

"The way is…" Monokuma gave dramatic effect by playing some drum's sound.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND OR I WILL RIP YOUR LIFE!" Miyazaki exclaimed.

"Okay~"

**"THE WAY IS KILLING SOMEONE WITHOUT BEING KNOWN!"**

* * *

All people fell in silence, didn't believe about another-unbelievable-crap-but-also-another-strike- of-true. Some of them still didn't want to believe, hide an anger inside, or any possibilities beside that.

"Just as I thought," Shohi said, and other people who actually had a thought from the start nodded.

"WHAT JUST SOME CRAP DID YOU SAY?!" Miyazaki angered as rushed to the Monokuma and grabbed. He wanted to smack it, but he noticed that something beeping inside and he threw it as fast as he could to the air, and…

DUAR

Monokuma was blown up and didn't leave any pieces.

"Is that bear… just died?" Suzuki mumbled slowly.

"I am not bear, I'm Monokuma!" a familiar voice just appeared, and a familiar bear or Monokuma stood up on the statue.

"Upupupu… that was just warning, you know?" Monokuma giggled, almost laughing. "If you do that again, then there will be punishment awaiting you,"

"P-Punishment?" Suzuki murmured in fear.

"Oh yeah, another things, here you are," Monokuma gave us each people an Electronic Handbook. Yoshida checked the electronic handbook, and it showed her name and her data, and there were some applications in there like camera, memo, video recorder, and maps.

"It will be your only way to show your identity, so if you lost your Electronic Handbook, you won't get facilities," Monokuma explained. "And, you can read rules in there, obey that, beary guys!" and, he disappeared in blink.

* * *

Yoshida was in her room. There were their room which marked with nameplate on the door, and it only could be opened by owner's key which Monokuma gave after giving Electronic Handbook.

_The Rules and Guide in Naturistrict Carnival City:_

_You can get out if killed someone without be known. People who killed by a culprit limit is two person. There will be a Corpse Discovery Announcement if three or more people discover a corpse, and when some time passed by investigation, a trial will be handled to reveal the villain._

_There are several times' rules which you must obey, Nighttime and Morning time. Nighttime will be announced at 10.00 PM, and Morning time will be announced at 07.00 AM. During Nighttime, water won't flow at individual bathroom._

_Lending or Borrowing Electronic Handbook are prohibited._

_Breaking locks is prohibited._

_There will be some rules which will be added later._

"Huh, situation just goes so heavy…" Yoshida sighed and fell her body to the bed. She sighed again and almost went to sleep.

"Oh wait, I forget to change my clothes," Yoshida said. She walked to the wardrobe and opened it. There were some set of her maid clothes and her sleep suit, a blue nightgown with a black half-body jacket. The nightgown was thick enough to hide her body shape which was very elegant and slim for being a maid. After changed and took off her left eye patch, she went to the door and locked it.

'Monokuma just said that he will announce every nighttime or morning, then he should announce if night enters,' she thought, and slowly fell her own body to the bed.

There were a bed, wardrobe, some drawer, a table, and a shower room in her room, and maybe the same with other's room. She recognized that almost all places and rooms have a television and camera. Maybe what Ikeda said when they gathered on Mansion's field, there must be puppet master. And, the windows were full in black because the time was almost reaching night.

Slowly but sure, Yoshida drifted to sleep.

"Uhm…" Yoshida slowly woke up, and her eyes gazed to the window, blacker than last time she saw.

'It is still night?' Yoshida thought. She walked to the wardrobe and took her white soft half-body jacket to cover some parts of her body. 'I can't sleep,'

'Maybe some spicy would do,' she thought as unlocked her room's door and went outside. The corridor was a pitch black if there weren't mini lamps which turned on and she had skillful night vision. She walked to the canteen where the kitchen was. The light was turned on, and maybe there was a person. Slowly, she peeked to the canteen. There was none. She walked to the kitchen, and saw a figure with yellow-haired figure with purple eyes was making a glass of coffee, Shohi Elleveur.

"Shohi!" Yoshida surprised because she never thought that there would be other people, and he is Shohi.

"I just thought it was someone else," Shohi said and continued to make a coffee. "Your left eye," he continued his sentence. Yoshida who heard that touched her left right, and she wasn't wearing an eye patch. Of course, it was revealing her hidden eye, a blue eye beside the golden one.

"That eye wasn't yours, right?" he straight-forwardly asked Yoshida who wanted to make a Jalapeno Poppers. "It is familiar with Togami's family sight."

"Right, it is," She nodded as continued making her favorite snack. "It occurred when I was still nine or ten years old, this is Byakkun's father's left eye."

And later, they fell to the silent. Shohi who finished his coffee seemed make another, earning a question popped in Yoshida's mind.

"Why are you making another coffee?" Yoshida asked while was frying Jalapeno Poppers. When he finished the coffee, he left it near to Yoshida and left the kitchen. She plated her food to the plate and looked to the hot coffee.

"Maybe, he made it to me," Yoshida took it, and blew the hot coffee slowly, and drank some of it.

"Thanks," she drank it slowly, and stayed in silence.

"Sweeter than I thought,"

* * *

"Hey, what do you want to watch?" Kamiyara asked while searching a cupboard full with some movies CD.

There were Miyazaki, Kamiyara, Hanenagai, Yusaburu, Suzuki, Olwen, Abe, Hiyayaka, and Motoro who were in guest room in the mansion. There were some sofas, a glass table, cupboard, bookshelf, and a LCD television only could play CDs with DVD player. They decided to stay together in guest room and spend time by watching movies. Lucky that there was a cupboard filled with many types of movies. And, the rules said going out after nighttime wasn't prohibited. To prevent the murder occurred, they gathered to spend night with together activities, and they chose watching movies.

"Hey, war movies should do!" Miyazaki recommended, but all people except him shook their own head.

"I think it shouldn't do," Hanenagai disagreed.

"Sports genre is good to watch!" Motoro recommended.

"I hate championship in this type of condition," Kamiyara disagreed. They sighed in same time.

"T-Then m-maybe comedy should be one?" Suzuki recommended with low voice, but Hiyayaka supported her.

"Suzuki recommended Comedy Movies, guys! We should watch it!" Hiyayaka exclaimed, supported Suzuki's recommendation.

"Wow, that's so great decision!" Yusaburu agreed with a thumb up.

"It should do, it is good recommendation!" Olwen agreed too.

"So, what should we watch?" Miyazaki asked.

"Mmh, I don't think I should watch," Abe slowly said, but some people noticed it.

"What do you mean? You should!" Hiyayaka said as smiled as wide as she could.

"But, I am new with you guys, and it seems that you know each other," Abe said lowly. "I am something difference with you guys…"

"Hey, if you want to get 'same' with each other, you should join this," Yusaburu simply said it.

"And, you can tell yourself if you join, and we will know each other!" Hanenagai continued what would Yusaburu say with full of smile.

"If I can, then yes…" he finally agreed.

* * *

_NOTE_

_I love to use "Monokuma" instead "Monobear". Why? Because Monobear is somewhat like "Monobeer" or "Monobeard"_

_You know what? I stole school's wifi to update xD_

_Sorry if the intro is boring!_

_Reader, can I ask you something?_

_Please recommend some pairing of this story's OCs_


	11. Chapter 1 Everyday Life 1

_**Chapter 1: Funky Carnival of Despair [Everyday Life 1]**_

The morning was very bright in the city, a city which sheltered nineteen people which didn't have anything wrong. Or, maybe, something was wrong for some people…

At any rate, the one who woke up first was Yoshida Kaneko, Super High School Level Maid and Historian who would not have any problem to wake so early in the morning, two hours before morning time would be announced. She was preparing breakfast for everyone's sake. The only one who could cook masterly was only her since she mostly changed absent chef to cook in Togami Group's household. She was only cooking some bread and beverages, and maybe some jams.

While waiting the bread was ready to eat, she made some beverages and jams to flavor the morning later. Sometimes, she looked to the window where she could see the dark sky. She couldn't see the sun rise since there was a wall which covered this city in to a shelter, but it didn't cover the sky. So, they still could tell the time. So, they could see the sun when the time entered noon.

"Someone is here?" a male voice which was very baritone but normal, somewhat like an old experienced soldier. She could reply that voice, but she was more focus to concentrate to her cooks, that's why she didn't reply.

"Hey, we woke up so early! Let's sleep again!" a easy and light voice but very cool if you could modify some parts and you could get some rocker voice. A few footsteps could be heard but it stopped only in second.

"Shut up! Don't being a gay to me and get back if you don't want to take breakfast!" that baritone voice replied, but easy and light one just giggled, felt that success to tease that baritone voice's owner. Those two males started word-fighting which Yoshida didn't care too much. She continued cooking until all done and plated them to plates and bowls. She put the jams to bowls and bread to plates. When she still prepared the breakfast, she heard another footsteps and voices, and now there were two females' which added.

"I just remembered that we haven't eaten anything from yesterday," a happy voice but filled with starving sound from her stomach.

"M-Maybe we should go to the kitchen, maybe there are some foods," a low voice but not sad recommended them to go to the kitchen.

"I will just wait here," an average voice said as some footsteps could be heard from the canteen.

Slowly, kitchen's door opened and a wavy blonde girl with black-red sailor fuku uniform and orange and light blue-haired girl with raincoat walked in to the kitchen, Suzuki Haruka and Hiyayaka Atsui. They noticed Yoshida was cooking the breakfast, and came closer to look what Yoshida did.

"Yoshida, can I help you?" Suzuki asked slowly as looking to Yoshida's handmade breakfast. She took a spoon and took a full spoon of strawberry jam and feed it to her own mouth.

"This is so delicious! You are so professional at this!" she praised her and tasted other jams. Yoshida just smiled thinly and continued cooking.

"If you want help me, please bring the jam," Yoshida said as holding two plates, full of bread and walked to the outside of kitchen.

"Hiyayaka-san, please help me out," Suzuki said as bringing jars of various jam's flavors. Hiyayaka who heard Suzuki's request helped her bringing the jars, full of jam with various flavor.

* * *

People who were gathering at guest room last night except Suzuki and Hiyayaka were staying in the canteen, Miyazaki, Kamiyara, Hanenagai, Yusaburu, Olwen, Abe, and Motoro. Miyazaki was sleeping on the table, together with Kamiyara, Hanenagai, and Abe who still sleeping with other style like facing the floor, crouching on the chair, and still sitting like normally but still sleeping with eye closed. Miyazaki just finished talk-battle with Yusaburu and he pissed off and almost hit his belly, but he got sleepy and slept in second and fell to that rocker and he brought him, made him sit on the chair but his upper body fell to the table and nicely slept. Kamiyara and Hanenagai were walking to the kitchen when they were still regaining half-consciousness but they slept again. And Abe was walking while sleeping, and now he was still sleeping with upright sitting position.

Those who were still sleeping were the most people who got so much fun and laughs last night. Miyazaki who had very humorous condition that night was always joking and laughing until around three hours because how funny was the movie and fell asleep. Hanenagai who had childish personality has laughed so much since Miyazaki's taste of humor almost same as his, and of course he was tired because laughing. Kamiyara wasn't that care about the movie, but it seemed that he laughed so much about Miyazaki's jokes. And Abe, he talked about his identity being a SHSL Food Criticism and got tired.

"You know, it is too morning to wake up," Yusaburu said as yawning because how sleepy he was.

"Just sleep in your own room, would you?" Olwen irritated because he was always asking about how sleepy he was.

"I don't want to sleep lonely," he hissed slowly and yawned again.

"I don't give a sight," she replied, still irritated.

"Who cares about your opinion," Yusaburu exclaimed in anger, and yawned again.

"Oh yeah, Suzuki and Hiyayaka took a bit long time," Motoro slipped their conversation and they stopped fighting.

"I don't know, I don't give a-" Yusaburu stopped his words as noticing kitchen's door opened and saw bread which been brought by Yoshida, and it smelled very delicious, along with Suzuki and Hiyayaka who brought jars of various flavor's jams.

"Hey, it smells very delicious! Can I eat one?" Olwen asked while looking to hot bread which recently baked and ready to eat.

"Just one, and leave some for the rest of us," Yoshida answered as taking a loaf of bread and cut it by her knife. Olwen took two slices of bread and spread one side the banana and strawberry jam. She quickly ate it and felt deliciousness covered her mouth. All people who didn't sleep in the canteen ate their food. Not so long, their foods have finished and they rested for a while in the canteen. Some of them were eating snacks which could be found, and some people were just staying silent since didn't have anything to talk.

"What time is it?" Slowly but sure, Miyazaki woke up and faced everyone who was awaken before he got his consciousness.

"Some minutes before morning time's announcement," Yoshida said as pointing the clock which hanged above kitchen's door, five minutes before morning time announcement. Miyazaki looked to his front, smelling that there was a nice smell of food. There was some bread on the plate. Without any voice or sound, Miyazaki grabbed a slice of bread and spread peanut jam and ate it without a sound.

The clock showed that the time was seven o'clock in the morning, and the monitor turned on and showed Monokuma.

"It's seven o'clock AM! Wake up!" Monokuma could be seen from monitor, and said that as loud and fast as he could. After he finished announcing, the monitor shut to black.

"We woke up already," Motoro mumbled.

"Hey, have all of you taken a bath?" Yoshida asked as cleaning some empty plates.

"We just woke up, so we haven't," Olwen said honestly.

"I recommend you to go back to your own room and take a bath, because there will some people who will come later," Yoshida said as going back to the kitchen.

"Let's wake these guys," Yusaburu murmured as shaking Miyazaki's and Kamiyara's body, and of course they woke up in second, with still dazed look, and that was unusual action from Miyazaki, if he knew that Yusaburu even touched him, he would try to knock him down. But, might be he was still sleepy. Kamiyara woke up and regained consciousness quickly. Motoro shook Hanenagai's and Abe's body to wake them up. They woke up quickly and regained consciousness but slower than Kamiyara.

"Hey, somehow I remember there is a mass bathroom, so let's take a bath together!" Yusaburu suggested, and of course the girls shook their head, but the boys nodded, agreed that they would take a bath with a gay, except Miyazaki. He was still dazed and not fully awake.

"I think we will leave Miyazaki here! Bye gals!" Yusaburu waved and left the canteen. Hanenagai, Kamiyara, Abe, and Motoro followed him, didn't forget to wave their hand to the girls. There were only Suzuki, Olwen, and Hiyayaka who were in the canteen. Yoshida was in the kitchen, no one knew what she was doing in the kitchen.

"Maybe we should take a bath too, thinking that there will be other people come to here," Suzuki said as stood up and walked to the entrance of the canteen. Olwen and Hiyayaka nodded as following Suzuki. They were leaving Miyazaki, sleeping on his own.

* * *

Usually, Ikeda woke up very late in this type of condition, but now she was trying to open her eyes while she was still sleeping with her dark green nightgown on plain white bed. Her instinct just said that she must not sleep any longer in that room, noticing a security camera in corner of her room would watch every move of her. When she checked her room's bathroom, there was a security camera too, but it had an angle which couldn't record shower and toilet which covered by curtain, but every move could be seen too. It was still bothered her, she always felt that there was a person who watched every of her move, maybe others too.

Without any word, she went to the bathroom and took a quick shower because her worrisome about the camera. She could just make it wet by shower's water, but she predicted something bad will happen.

After Monokuma appeared, she straightly went to her room and took a deep sleep after changing her clothes to dark green nightgown. She even still wore a headphone and heard some calming songs, and lucky it calmed her a bit.

After some minutes cleaning her own body with shower and calming her mind with coldness of the water, Ikeda turned off the shower, used her towel to cover her body, and walked to her room to wear her usual clothes, a pale green tube top and flare jean pants, and pale green flip flop. When she combed her hair, she noticed two things which couldn't be ignored to wear, a pale green headphones and a jade pendant. After combed her own hair, Ikeda wore those as fast as she could. She plugged the headphone's plug to her cell phone, turned on her phone, and opened the music player application which played her favorites music.

After hearing some tracks of music, Ikeda decided to go to canteen, or cafeteria which she could find some foods there. Slowly, she opened her room's door which she unlocked it, but the door was stuck by something in front of, and only let a small gap to take a peek. Of course, she took the chance and looked to the outside. Something which stuck her door had black color and a bit fluffy but hard and heavy from she could predict from afar, not touching that thing. Slowly, she poked the thing which made her door stuck.

And some snoring familiar voice could be heard from the front of her room. She knew this, a familiar voice. No, exactly voice in her head.

'Miyazaki… Why is he sleeping in front of my room? And he is standing…' Ikeda thought as trying to open the door by pushing it, but weight of Miyazaki's body couldn't be compared with Ikeda's power. But, it seemed that his body moved a bit, and then she could notice perfectly that he would wake up in some seconds.

Slowly, Miyazaki woke up with slow move, and sometimes he stroked his own head to regain his own consciousness. He made his own hair more messed up than he always did. Sometimes, he hit his head for no reason, maybe for the same as accidently messing his own hair. After fully woke up, he turned his head to the door behind him, and found Ikeda looked to him with confused look.

"Geez, Ikeda! Why are you here?! And when did you come out?!" Miyazaki surprised as taking a step to his back, almost jump-scared. "You can't just sneak up without saying anything!"

"It is not my 'active' skill to sneak up, it is 'passive'. I don't need to active it," Ikeda said simply as turning on her music player with lowest volume, wanted to hear if Miyazaki said anything. "And why were you sleeping in front of my room?"

"I-I don't think I know," Miyazaki mumbled as rubbing his messy hair and smiled as wide as he could. Ikeda felt somewhat warming in her heart.

Miyazaki was one of people who could notice her existence very fast and be kind to Ikeda. He even teased her a lot and made her pissed a lot. He was her good friend, the one who could notice her, and made her feel easy in a conversation. Other people who could still notice her a bit slower than Miyazaki were Yoshida, Kokoro, and Kawashima, but still sometimes slipped up her existence. The other beside those four could notice her in some minutes.

"I woke up on the table at the canteen and rushed to my room to take a fast shower to regain consciousness. But, after I went out from my room, I was slacked up near your room and taken a deep sleep accidently, so yeah…" Miyazaki explained, still had unconsciousness in his head, and sometimes yawning.

"Table at the canteen? Were you supposed to take a sleep in your own room?" Ikeda asked, detecting some contradiction in her sense.

"How could I say it? I was watching some movies with others, and slept together in guest room." Miyazaki explained with some yawns cut his sentence.

"Together?"

"Yep, with… if my memory serves right… Kamiyara, Hanenagai, Yusaburu, Suzuki, Olwen, Abe, Hiyayaka, and Motoro,"

"Suzuki, Olwen, and Hiyayaka? Girls slept together with boys?"

"Of course not! Girls' and Boys' place were different!" Miyazaki was fully awoken and regained his consciousness.

"Oh, okay,"

Silence was between them. Miyazaki seemed forgetting something that he wanted to tell to Ikeda. She could tell that from his face, serious and hard. If he wanted to do some business, he would think it when he faced with the problem or the destination, and his destination was Ikeda.

"Man, I am hungry!" he felt his hungriness in second.

"Why wouldn't you go to the cafeteria?" Ikeda suggested. When she said that, Miyazaki remembered what was he forgotten.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember! Would you go to the canteen with me?" Miyazaki gave his hand to invite Ikeda. Actually, he always invited her to eat together, but she noticed that the last time a month ago, and that was very long time for her.

"Okay…" Ikeda agreed, and Miyazaki's mood was changed in second as bright as a star which ten times bigger than a sun.

* * *

Actually, Kitae Kamiko didn't want to wake up early, just what she did this morning. And now, Sei was sitting on the chair, facing her face which looked her very deeply, full of flirty or you could say predator's look. She hated that, hated that Sei will come closer to her and dig her privacy.

"Now, what would you like to breakfast, Kamiko-sama?" Sei bowed his body and wore a melting smile, and she didn't care about that. But, Sei always gave her annoyances every time he spoke to her who focused to her sketchbook, sketching some sorts of abstract beautiful drawing.

"Get away, flirty loser," Kitae hissed as still focusing to the sketchbook, and Sei still smiled as sweet and wide as he could which always melts almost girls in this world, but not for Kitae and few girls.

"Thank you for that criticism, Kamiko-sama," didn't know what that was about, Sei gave her a word of thanks for that hissing voice, and it always irritated Kitae. She couldn't take down that flirty host's desire to take down all girls he ever met.

"MORNING TODAY GUYS! BE HAPPY!" a normal familiar exclaiming voice could be heard from the canteen where Yoshida, Sei, and Kitae were. The maid was staying in the kitchen lonely, maybe still cooking some additional foods. And that familiar happy voice owner or Hiyayaka ran to the inside the canteen, and before she sat on the chair, she rotated around that chair three times and suddenly collapsed on the chair because dizziness. Suzuki, her best friend followed in and sat beside the dizzy Hiyayaka Atsui.

Some minutes passed in silence between those four people, but be broken in second because a door sound came from the canteen's door. Two figures came in and actually made a surprise between them, a very active and carefree Miyazaki Shin and unnoticed ghostly girl Ikeda Etsuko. The one who noticed were everyone except Kitae who focused to her sketchbook, and those who noticed actually realized her when they sat on their own chairs in same time.

"Morning, Ikeda-san, h-how was your night in here?" Suzuki asked slowly as she always did, almost be too shy to start a conversation. Ikeda thought for a while, after that she took a deep sigh.

"Fine, I guess," Ikeda answered, feeling uneasy because she was becoming the center of mini greeting from Suzuki.

"Morning," three figures entered, Hanenagai, Kamiyara, and Yusaburu walked in and sat near Miyazaki and Ikeda. They seemed very sleepy if you could tell from their eye bag, maybe unnoticed from far, but if you see closer, you could see that black eye bag like a panda.

"Morning!" Hiyayaka replied as came closer to the guys. "Hey, your eyes seemed changing to a panda, miss a sleep?" she asked curiously.

"I think it was because we woke up earlier today," Kamiyara said.

"But I woke up earlier, and I am not sleepy! Maybe you guys are too lazy!" Hiyayaka exclaimed very energetic.

"Maybe you're the one who very energetic," Yusaburu said as walking to the nearby chair and sat on it very quickly.

Someone came out from the kitchen, and there was no one except Yoshida which were in the kitchen all the time. She brought a cup of tea and drank it slowly on the chair near the kitchen, didn't want to walk too far. She might be needed a relaxation after cooking food for those people.

There was no one who came in almost a half hour time until a figure entered the room, Kokoro Kumiko. She sat on the chair near the table where Hiyayaka, Suzuki, Hanenagai, Kamiyara, and Yusaburu sat. Almost they fell to a quite situation if Yusaburu didn't invite Kamiyara to a conversation. Other person came after ten minutes passed, two figures entered and those figures were Motoro, with Olwen followed him behind his back. They sat near the group of Hiyayaka. Another five minutes passed, Abe entered the room with fresh face, drinking the mixed fruit juice which he brought. He sat beside Hanenagai and looked to many directions, maybe learning the room. Almost a half hour passed again, left people who didn't came after morning announcement each, Fujiosuki, Jake, Kawashima, Makabe, and the last was Shohi.

Yoshida finished her tea and came in to the kitchen, might be wanted to take some foods for breakfast to the people who have not taken a breakfast. In no times, she brought the bread which she made at the morning and heated it when before everyone came to the canteen. She served it to the people who didn't take breakfast that morning. Actually, they ate it without any words, so they fell in to silence. After finished, they discussed some plan for later.

"Hey, what will we do now?" Hiyayaka asked slowly.

"We must obey that puppet master first of course, except the killing one," Yoshida answered slowly. "Let's explore this city which could be explored,"

"But, it will take a long time," Makabe said hesitantly.

"We can just make a group," Ikeda simply said the solution.

"Same as what did Ikeda say, we will make groups to five, North, East, South, West, and the Mansion," Yoshida explained and gave a break of her speaking. "We will make something like lottery and I have some papers to do that," As she said that, Yoshida took the little papers which written with number, and the total was twenty with number one until five, four papers for each number. Which she fold to a little pieces.

"Each people will take only one, and the paper will show your group. And we will do another lottery to select groups' exploring destination. What about that guys, are you in mind with that?" Yoshida explained shortly and lucky all people understood. They did that lottery in little time, and they got their own group.

"First group will be Yusaburu, Kamiyara, Miyazaki, and Kitae, they will check the north area. Second group will be Ikeda, Sei, Makabe, and Motoro, they will check the west area. Third group will be Hiyayaka, Hanenagai, Kokoro, and Abe, they will check the south area. Fourth group will be Suzuki, Kawashima, Olwen, and Shohi, they will check east area. The fifth group will be me, Fujiosuki, and Jake, we will check the mansion." Yoshida explained the result of the lottery. The result was pretty random, and lucky that all people agreed so they started to explore this city.

* * *

**First Group**

"This is the entrance door, right?" Miyazaki said as looking to the steel-sealed door. "But, what the hell this door being an entrance door?!" he exclaimed. The door or you should call it a big gate but sealed with big steel door. If you could see, there was a ten meters steel wall which covered whole of this city, but they could see the sun almost rising to the middle of the sky, but only just a peek.

"This is something like a cage, isn't this?" Kamiyara said.

"I FREAKING KNOW IT! THAT FUCK-ASS ROBOT BEAR IS REALLY SERIOUS, GODDAMN IT FU-" his bad words finally got out for so long time, but his word cut by a familiar voice which wasn't from them, Monokuma.

"Hey, YOU must not use bad words to being nice guy!" Monokuma angered with very red face.

"HEY, HOLY FUCK-ASS SHITTY DOLLY CHIPMUNKS BEAR'S ASSHOLES, HOW YOUR FUCKING SHIT IS DOING?!" Miyazaki said bad words and now more complete than before.

"WHAT DID YA SAY!?" Monokuma angered again, and his face was redder than before.

"OH DO YOU WANT A FUCKING BADASS BATTLE WITH THIS BADASS MORTAL?! BRING THE FUCK ON!" he said as trying to kick that bear, and something came from behind, some spears, but Miyazaki could dodge it, but still ripped a bit of his pants, but he didn't have a injury. With lightning move, Miyazaki took out his daggers and threw it to Monokuma, and it stabbed that robot and exploded in second. That weapon master looked to his back, where he sensed a mechanical sound, a robot of Monokuma flew to him, with a sword on his stomach. After seeing that, he took a wide step to his left, and he could dodge that.

Yusaburu, Kamiyara, and Kitae looked their battle without moving, stunned. His moving was very flexible with that muscular body, somewhat like a professional soldier. Miyazaki didn't have any injury.

Yusaburu somewhat noticed a change of Miyazaki's left eye, from fiery red eye to a black and deep eye.

"STOP OR I WILL GIVE YOU A RAIN OF MAGIC GUNGNIR SPEAR!" Monokuma exclaimed and Miyazaki stopped his fighting with that robot, and Yusaburu noticed that his eyes changed to normal fiery eyes.

"Screw you, puppet master, I will kill you to a painful harsh death," Miyazaki cursed when Monokuma had disappeared from their sight.

"There is not anything important in here," Kitae hissed and walked away to the mansion.

"Wait," Kamiyara stopped Kitae's steps, and looked to something that he found in a glass cupboard beside the gate, an electronic handbook which couldn't be turned on. "There is still something else, in here, like **this electronic handbook** and **a path to the sewer**,"

"**Sewerage**? That's too stinky," Kitae hissed again. "Boys, go down,"

"I don't have any problem," Miyazaki agreed, and took a handkerchief to cover his nose from stinky smell. Slowly, he opened the path to sewer which was near a palm tree in the park and climbed down. Yusaburu and Kamiyara followed by covering their nose. Some steps could be heard in twenty or thirty minutes, and an exclaiming voice could be heard after that steps.

"THERE ARE **SOME PATHS TO THE EACH PARTS OF THIS AREA, EVEN MANSION**!" Miyazaki exclaimed, echoing in the sewer's cave.

"THERE IS LIGHTY AND COLORFUL CARNIVAL! HEY KAMIYARA AND MIYAZAKI, WANT A DATE WITH ME?" Yusaburu's flirty voice could be heard.

"NO, OF COURSE NO!" Miyazaki angered.

"Maybe we must go out for searching fresh air," Kamiyara suggested.

"But, of course you can accompany me to my date," Yusaburu flirted that DJ.

"Maybe, as friendship,"

"OKAY!"

Almost twenty minutes passed, and they finally came back to the up, and without a hesitation they took a heavy breath.

"Akh, I don't want to explore the sewer anymore," Miyazaki murmured.

* * *

**Second Place**

Sei sat on the chair in the west carnival part while were drinking a tea which he brought, and the other check the place, there were so many lamps there and food stalls, but the game stalls wasn't that much. Ikeda stood up in front of the present shooting game, and her eyes fixed to a brown teddy bear which was in the upper cupboard. Her eyes was filled nothing when looked to that bear, but full of hopes to get that teddy bear. Makabe and Motoro were looking to each parts of the carnival, and sometimes they talked to discuss.

"Woi, Sei, can you help us?" Makabe asked Sei, but he just ignored and continued his activity, drinking tea. Feeling that Sei won't help them, Makabe asked Ikeda who fixed in front of present shooting game stall.

"Ikeda-san, can you help us?" Makabe asked slowly, but he didn't get any response from Ikeda. He looked to something that Ikeda kept looking, a brown teddy bear.

"Ikeda-san want that bear?" Makabe asked again, which surprised that girl and made her face was redder.

"N-No," Ikeda answered and ran to nowhere in west carnival part and of course Makabe surprised because that sudden action.

"So you get something important?" Motoro came and asked Makabe, which made another surprise to Makabe.

"No. What about you, Motoro?"

"Some game stalls in here exchange present or get a present, which **full of presents **which were war toys, and even **real weapons**."

"That bear is really serious."

* * *

**Third Group**

"What is this?" Hanenagai said as looking to steel gate which was very dangerous because had electronic wave. "Kuro said that this is very dangerous, we shouldn't open this until the time came,"

"Yeah," Abe sighed in tiredness, they had explored each part of south area

"We shouldn't open that, and seemed that this gate is the only part which is very important. And we can assume that we are in a no-door cage," Kokoro re-examined the electronic gate. "We could say that from this gate and almost ten meters or more limited the city,"

"So, we must kill someone to get out?" Hanenagai almost cried, and in no time Abe comforted him.

"Hey, do you think that house seemed so suspicious?" Kokoro said as pointing to a western-styled house that wasn't looked so abandoned, you could say, very clean,"

"Hanenagai, please don't cry! Don't think about that! I feel a bit sad now!" Hiyayaka almost cried, following crying Hanenagai.

"Kokoro, what are you doing?!" Abe exclaimed as noticing that Kokoro walked to the western-styled house and walked in, the door wasn't locked or blocked. She entered the house and looked to fancy furniture set inside, without being abandoned. Slowly, she walked to each room to check out. The first floor was filled with nothing but furniture. Second floor was for bedrooms and bathrooms, the first one she checked a girl's bedroom, when she looked to the inside, a girl hanged with a rope on neck and a night goggles which she held with right hand, suicide and already delivered to death.

Kokoro didn't surprise because she often saw a dead body since "Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction". She examined the body. She was not newly dead, but not so long too. That girl was died around a week and still fresh yet cold because the temperature and her condition. Under her, there was a chair. Her hand held a paper strongly, even Kokoro couldn't take it from that corpse's dead hand. Finally, she could take it and read the text inside.

_"We can't be like this too long, despair will come to here, and we will get killed. Then we decide to kill ourselves, and we are sure, they are inside us,"_

'So despair came to here too, but why the city seemed so abandoned for long time?'

"Kokoro, are you done for your research?" Abe exclaimed from outside, and Kokoro stuffed the paper to her jeans' pocket. Then she went down to meet Abe.

* * *

**Fourth Group**

Olwen examined game's stall in east carnival part, doll machinery. She wanted to take a rabbit stuffed doll. Suzuki looked to the same doll machine, and hoped a doll from someone. They seemed very lonely in friendship problem, and getting some awkward feeling.

Kawashima stood up on the ground, only checked some areas which attracted his attention, and Shohi was sitting on a cart in merry-go-round, Yoshida had slept, or fainted there with a white big teddy bear.

Shohi actually wondered what was that teddy bear. When he found her still fainted, there was a teddy near beside her. He was afraid that was a trap from puppet master, something like a bomb planted there. He just… worried that's all.

That east carnival wasn't that different with his memory when he woke up there. Some sorts things that didn't get any his attention.

* * *

**Fifth Group**

Actually, fifth group had problem, they couldn't check the mansion on time, so they split up, Fujiosuki explored the first floor, Yoshida explored the second, and Jake explored the third floor.

Fujiosuki checked the first floor, where there were guest room, canteen, infirmary, store room, laundry, and bathroom. The guest room was normal, with some sofas, a glass table, cupboard, bookshelf, and a LCD television with DVD player. The canteen was also normal, with some chairs and tables, with glass cupboard which contained snacks and pastries, and the kitchen was normal too, with normal kitchen equipment like knives, cleavers, spoons, forks, shakers, a big desks with few desks to cook with completed with sink and wood board, and some ingredients, big refrigerator filled with fresh dairy products which only could stayed in cold, and opened steel boxes filled with cold and fresh ingredients. Infirmary filled with a plain bed with cupboard filled with some kind of drugs and transfusion. Storeroom filled with daily needs like clothes, snacks, bags, stationary things, and something uncommon like nails, hammer, axe, and ropes, and it saved in boxes, and there was a trolley which could bring three or four mini boxes. Laundry filled with washing machines and some clothes. And the bathroom had lockers with numbers and names, and separated bath.

Yoshida checked the second room, the floor that there were their rooms, a game room, a janitor room, archives room, and computer room. Of course she couldn't check her mates' room, so she only checked game room, janitor room, and archives room. The game room just filled with board games and billiard, with a cupboard filled with trophies. Janitor room filled with cleaning tools. The archives room filled with many books like police case book, history books, encyclopedia, and others. And the computer room filled with computers with high spec.

Jake check the third floor, which wasn't that big as the first or second, the upper floor used to rooftop park, some fancy furniture which was in famous café and a room which contained things, something like storage room.

* * *

Some hours passed for exploring this mysterious city, and now they assembled in the canteen's desk for reporting their exploring result and take lunch. They took lunch first and reported the result.

"So, what are your results?" Yoshida asked, standing in front of all people, she was really good at public speaking.

"We found a path to the sewerage which reached until mansion and this electronic handbook," Kamiyara said as handing a sewerage map sketch and broken electronic handbook. The person who took and examined the broken electronic handbook was Shohi, and there was a crack sound came from electronic handbook, a crack on the back.

"This electronic handbook is cracked because expansion which caused by high temperature and the size is different with the normal one, so this electronic handbook was broken because high temperature," Shohi explained as put the broken electronic handbook and Miyazaki took the map sketch and stuffed it to his pocket.

"If anyone searched this map, just ask me," Miyazaki said.

"Who wanted to go to sewerage?" Kitae hissed.

"About west carnival, there was normal, just exchange present place has real weapons," Makabe sighed.

"REAL WEAPONS?! DID THAT BEAR REALLY INTEND TO MAKE US KILL EACH OTHER?!" Abe exclaimed.

"And same as east carnival," Olwen said slowly.

"And other area covered with steel wall and electronic gate," Hanenagai said in disappointed voice.

"Anything to report?" Yoshida asked, but a bouncing voice which very familiar but just had heard once appeared, Monokuma.

"OI, WHY DO YOU KNOW?!" Monokuma pointed to Shohi who ignored outside contact.

"For you all, this almighty electronic handbook had one weakness!" Monokuma's words cut by Shohi's one cold sentence.

"High temperature which caused expansion,"

"Okay, you got it!" Monokuma angered and disappeared in second.

They fell in silent.

"So, what do all of you want for dinner later?"

* * *

They had finished their dinner, and it was very delicious and all of the dinner was very clean without any trace of food, a very good cooking from a maid. Then, they wanted to discuss more about the result of Fifth Group's research and Abe wanted to tell his identity.

"That was a delicious dinner!" Hanenagai exclaimed, and took the snack which already served in the canteen. "So, what will we discuss?"

"About the fifth group, there are so many rooms. You should check it up by yourself," Yoshida said. "To be honest, there are many rooms which had many types of function,"

"Then let's check it out," Abe said, but a television sound cut their action. The monitor showed Monokuma who was holding a glass of wine.

**"For your all, there are some presents that awaiting you in computer room! Quickly!"**

"Where is that room?" Suzuki asked, and Yoshida quickly answered it.

"Second floor,"

**"Quickly!"**

"There must be something," Kitae murmured. "Akh, so nuisance,"

**"QUICKLY! OR I'M GOING TO DRAG YOU THERE BY FORCE!"**

"That is not a nice idea , Lady Kamiko" Sei said which made another hiss from Kitae.

"I will lead the way, follow me guys" Yoshida said as walked to their destination, computer room.

* * *

They were sitting on each chair in computer room. Monokuma instructed them to sit where there was their own name. Yoshida sat on her chair. When she had a chance, she looked to that room. The room was normal, with several computers with high spec, and there was a CD cassette on her desk, that was labeled with her name. Slowly, she wore the headphone

"Please play the CD which I gave you," Monokuma instructed from the front of the room. As what he instructed, all people entered the CD to the CD room. There was an echoing voice.

_"Who are you exactly?"_

_"You're just raised by Togami's family, and you were being part of Togami Group, but WHO exactly are you?"_

_"Where are your real parents? Where is your real family? This is your __**dream**__, is not it?"_

_"You must get your memories which is laying out there, and search it"_

_ "Then you must get out from here, must not you?"_

That voice, she didn't know who was the owner of the voice. But the softness made that voice was echoing in her heart. Something which was planted in the long past started to grow, and she didn't want to kill anyone, especially her mates.

Being the first one, Yoshida took off the headphone and quickly crouched down, covering her face. With the sudden action, people who was sitting near her; Shohi, Abe, Olwen, Miyazaki, and Ikeda came near her to help her, but Yoshida just crouched weakly, with gripping her own skirt strongly. She didn't fell any drop of tears of sadness, but her mouth threw out and fell down that sadness.

"Why? Why this must come up?" Yoshida murmured all that words, and she didn't move a single bit except her own mouth.

"Yoshida, calm yourself down! What did you hear from the audio?" Olwen calmed her a bit and Ikeda just stayed silent and rubbed her back to helping her breath, but Yoshida was just murmuring and squeaking the same thing. Bravely, Abe took the headphone and wore it. He heard what the audio said, and took off it again.

"This audio is pretty different with mine. This is very deep and a nice attack for our mental. Even this is not my dream, but I can feel how deep it is," Abe explained.

"Yoshida, please calm down, don't be down! It is the puppet master's want from us, despair," Shohi tried to calm her down by holding her hand, but just a bit. And slowly the squeaks and murmurs from her lesser than a while ago, but still spelled out those words. She slowly stood up from her position to very strong standing posture.

"GAHAHAHA! That I want from you: DESPAIR!" Monokuma laughed in front of all people in computer room. All people looked to that bear with disbelief and distrust feeling to their mates. But Yoshida just looked to the Monokuma, in thought she was thinking, she will defeat the puppet master, no matter what.

* * *

All people separated and left Shohi, Miyazaki, Ikeda, and Yoshida who were standing in front of the computer room. They still tried to calm Yoshida who still spelled out some desperate words. The one who very affected with the audio was Yoshida, because her audio CD had the strongest effect.

"Are you getting your calmness?" Ikeda asked, and Yoshida slowly nodded with a drop of crying tear which almost fell down from her eyes. "Thanks, I… feel so happy, for having people like you all,"

"I don't think word 'people' will do any good," Miyazaki said, and Yoshida and Ikeda knew what he referred. "The suitable one is 'friend'!" Miyazaki exclaimed, well he is a full of friendship boy.

"I never believe that crap," Shohi hissed, but Miyazaki just giggled in fun.

"Oh? So what do you call it if you alone with Yoshida? 'Perfect couple'?" Miyazaki joked.

"Huh?! Is that a sort of new joke? Not funny!"

"I don't think that you even search a fun in my words!"

"pfft-"

A laughing sound came from two both girls who were ignored all the time. The boys noticed and looked to the girls. Yoshida was almost laughing but hide it with her mouth and Ikeda was almost laughing too but hide it by her poker face.

"What is funny?" Shohi asked with his usual irritated jerky face.

"I don't think there is anything funny. Right, Ikeda?" Yoshida erased her laughs and turned her face to Ikeda.

"Yeah, there is no fun," Ikeda turned her face to a perfect poker face.

"You girls are perfect liar," Miyazaki said with irritated face.

"Hey, it will enter nighttime so let's go to our own room for good children," Yoshida said as walking to her room which was not so far from computer room.

"Girls are very good at avoiding topic, are not they?" Miyazaki whispered to Shohi from far, but that yellow-haired boy just ignored what the dark brown-haired just whispered.

"Don't talk to me," Shohi hissed as walking back to his room. Miyazaki just stood up there, irritated.

If there weren't murders, this normal live will be peace forever…

* * *

_NOTE_

_LATE, YES LATE. Sorry for late update, but I typed more. Yeah sorry, I was thinking so much murder ideas._

_One everyday life again and we will enter the murder._

_Edit: 15/09/2013: Some stuffs were mistaken_


	12. Chapter 1 Everyday Life 2

**Chapter 1: Funky Carnival of Despair [Everyday Life 2]**

Slowly, Yoshida woke up from her sleep, she was wearing her nightgown. With her golden right eye and blue left eye, she looked to the clock in her room, almost six o'clock. She quickly took a shower, changed clothes, and went to the kitchen. Actually she must wake up earlier to cook, but maybe because yesterday night, she couldn't sleep well. But she woke up at the time that people rarely woke up in that time. She opened the canteen door, and the canteen's lamp was turned on. Curious that there was someone came here before her, she went to the kitchen since there was nobody in the canteen. When she opened the door, there was a gasping voice for a girl, Suzuki Haruka.

"Y-Y-Yoshida-san? I think that you won't make breakfast this morning!" Suzuki said awkwardly. "P-P-Please t-taste my porridge! I-I am not sure that t-this f-food is delicious enough for others!" she continued. Yoshida who saw her shaking body quickly took a spoon of the porridge, and feed it to her own mouth.

"Slow the fire, we need the porridge to serve this morning," Yoshida said as lowering the fire on the stove.

"Do you mean, t-this porridge could be served?" Suzuki asked, her body was still shaking as crazy.

"Of course it could, this is not the best, but better than bad," non-directly, Yoshida praised her cook, made Suzuki was happier.

"T-Thank you, Yoshida-san," Suzuki smiled.

"Well, if you can, can you help me cut some vegetables for the porridge?" Yoshida said as pointing to the fresh vegetables.

"S-Sure I can!"

* * *

"SU-ZU-KI!" that morning after morning time announcement, Hiyayaka rushed to the canteen to meet her friend, and almost smashed canteen's door. Yoshida and Suzuki were eating the breakfast which they made that morning. Hiyayaka asked Suzuki for the breakfast, and she brought it right away. In short time, she could finish that porridge.

"This is really delicious, but I don't think Yoshida made it," Hiyayaka guessed.

"This is Suzuki's, I just helped a bit," Yoshida corrected Hiyayaka's guess.

"Wow, Suzuki! Your cooking is nice!" Hiyayaka praised and smiled.

During time flew, people came to the canteen. There were some people who were very diligent, but most of them caught up being so late. Now, they gathered in the canteen for breakfast, and for discussing some things that wasn't clear like Abe's identity. When they finished their breakfast, they talked for a while.

"There is any idea what will we do?" Makabe said simply,

"Why won't we create a party for Abe?" Sei recommended. "Maybe we can arrange it this morning until afternoon, and party at the night,"

"That's a sudden plan," Jake said. "We won't make it at time,"

"If we tried, we can do it!" Hiyayaka exclaimed.

"B-But," Abe stuttered. "I just know all you guys in a day, and you want to make a party because me, that's just so weird,"

"If you don't plan anything, then we will do that, but we will watch your steps," Shohi said like throwing a suspicion on Abe's face.

"Because he is new in here, right?" Yoshida questioned. Shohi just smirked, with meaning of course.

"And we lack about his information and identity, we can't sure about his action," Shohi explained, which made Abe's face turned to very down.

"Watch your mouth, Shohi! You arrogant assholes jerk!" Miyazaki exclaimed as launching a punch to him, but SHohi had a fast reflex to dodge it.

"I am not wrong, am I?" Shohi simply said, with hissing tone. It was pissing Miyazaki more, and launched another punch, and it almost hit Shohi's face, but instead his shoulder. He actually felt very deep pain from that punch but he wasn't defeated yet.

"Stop," Yoshida exclaimed, but that was ignored by those battling guys. She remembered that Shohi and Miyazaki have fought when they talked on the phone

"HAH! TAKE THAT ASS-SHORTIE!" When Miyazaki said that, Shohi's leg kicked his belly in no second, and almost made that weapon master fell down, but he back-flipped to prevent that happen.

"Do you want a battle?" Shohi challenged with a smirk, and Miyazaki smirked back. They were ready to fight, and almost launched their kick. But…

"STOP YOU GUYS!" Yoshida opened her voice, and that voice wasn't something that she usually did: soft but very strong, but a high pitch but very scattered husky voice, which filled the canteen, and made surprise to all those people, especially Shohi and Miyazaki.

"Yoshida-san, please calm down!" Suzuki tried to calm her, and she did it. Slowly, Yoshida could calm herself by sitting the chair which was near her favorite spot, next to Kitchen's Door, and she drank a plain tea (since she didn't like sweet tea). Shohi and Miyazaki faced her, her feeling was actually unstable, and she couldn't help it but fire it for her own good. She always hid her own feeling almost all the time and now because the audio which Monokuma gave, her mental went very down…

"Sorry…"Shohi and Miyazaki said it in same time, but it seemed they didn't care about it.

"I… I accept your apologize," Yoshida said as slowly gazed up, showing a thin sick smile, filled with how heavy problem and trouble she got. She… had very sensitive feelings this time, because that audio. There was something hidden in her heart that started to grow.

"Forget about our battle. We will fix that," Miyazaki said, slowly feeling a regretful wave in his heart.

"No, that's okay. We should prepare the party for Abe," Yoshida smiled, with a smile that trying to wipe her sick smile to her normal thin smile. She went to the kitchen to cook for the party. Suzuki helped her, and the others planning to their party's arrangement. They would organize a simple party, with normal decoration and foods that you could find in normal party. Sei, Ikeda, Kamiyara, Yusaburu, Hanenagai, Kawashima, and Kitae organized the party and make some ornaments and the left except Abe, Yoshida, and Suzuki searched the city for additional things.

The afternoon wanted to go to the end and evening came rising. And they finished the preparation for the party, and they should take a rest, but some of them still hanged out. Well they're searching for relaxation.

* * *

Yoshida was sitting on the cart in merry-go-round where she woke up in first night. She hugged the teddy bear which she found near her after she woke up. She still tried to calm herself, still thinking about the motive that Monokuma gave yesterday night.

"Yoshida-san, why is your face looked very down?" a male voice asked her, familiar but not too. She looked, there was a man with normal shirt with golden tie, a black pencil jeans, a black-gold jacket which tied around his waist, and he looked to her right golden eye with his, Abe Mori.

"Abe! What are you doing here?" Yoshida surprised when she saw Abe was worried about her.

"I was just testing Monokuma Train to here, and I found you," Abe explained, and it disturbed her a bit.

"'Monokuma Train'?" Yoshida asked slowly.

"Oh yeah, you are here from you all finished organizing," Abe grinned. "Okay, so Monokuma appeared when you have gone, and told us about Monokuma Train which help us to go a particular place in this city except locked one. Monokuma Train identifies our Electronic Handbook," Abe explained what he could remember, and sometimes spaced out because thinking too hard.

"Thanks for the information," she thanked and smiled a bit, after that she started to think about something that gotten her attention.

Why are they trapped here?

"Mind if I sing something? I think you won't understand, but please mind the hidden meaning,"

Yoshida stared to that new boy, as he started to sing, language that her heart understood very well.

_Mimpi, adalah kunci,_

_Untuk kita menaklukan dunia,_

_Berlarilah, tanpa lelah_

_Sampai engkau meraihnya,_

Hanenagai who was taking a stroll near a restaurant with Monokuma Train. There were three train which traveled almost this city area. With Olwen, Kawashima and Jake who took the same train, he took a stroll in that city. Suddenly, he felt a warming breeze flew to train's window. He sensed the breeze came from east carnival. He used his electronic handbook to stop the train and got out. With his falcons, he walked to the east carnival which wasn't that far. And actually he wanted to feel the breeze outside, since he could feel it more.

_Laskar Pelangi,_

_Takkan terikat waktu,_

_Bebaskan mimpimu, di angkasa_

_Warnai bintang di jiwa,_

Kitae was drinking a black tea on the balcony at the mansion, she asked Sei to make it, and he did a great job. She felt the wind blew her hair very slowly. Suddenly, she felt a calming warm breeze was flowing, made her hair danced, following the flow of the breeze. She felt a calming golden voice sang the beautiful meaning song, even the nature was happy.

_Menarilah dan terus tertawa,_

_Walau dunia tak seindah surga,_

_Bersyukurlah pada yang kuasa,_

_Cinta kita di dunia,_

Olwen who was wondering why Hanenagai got out from the train came closer to the window. She felt the breeze with a song that she understood very well.

"This song!" Olwen exclaimed as stopping the train with her electronic handbook. Jake who noticed the strangeness of Hanenagai's and Olwen's action, surprised and asked Kawashima.

"Kawashima, can you ask your spirits what was happening?" Jake asked the medium of all spirits.

"The spirits said that there is a male who is singing with golden voice, and it had very good meaning, I think I will go check it,"

_Selamanya..._

Motoro was riding a bike which he found in the mansion's garage, and of course he was happy since he wasn't riding his bike for very long time (Actually almost two day), and since the wind was very good, and different with he always felt.

_Cinta kepada hidup,_

_Memberikan senyuman abadi,_

_Walau hidup, kadang tak adil_

_Tapi cinta lengkapi kita,_

Shohi was standing on a street, since he could concetrate very clearly here. Since he felt very happy these days if he was lonely, he took many times in loneliness. But suddenly, he felt this time he was very lonely, with very calm breeze and without any people. Then he decided to use one of unused Monokuma Train, and went to the east carnival, he just followed the breeze came from, and sense.

_Laskar Pelangi,_

_Takkan terikat waktu,_

_Jangan berhenti mewarnai,_

_Jutaan mimpi di bumi,_

Suzuki finished organize the food and wanted to take a rest. She wanted to find Hiyayaka first, maybe she had a plan to spend the rest time. She came to Hiyayaka's room and knocked the door. And with no second Hiyayaka opened the door.

"Yo, Suzuki! Hiyayaka is here, what are you doing here?" Hiyayaka asked, smiling.

"I don't know," Suzuki said as smiling back. "I find you for an idea for spending time,"

"Hey, come here," Hiyayaka said as pulling Suzuki's hand. She brought her to the window and Hiyayaka asked her to look to the outside.

"The breeze is nice, isn't it?" Hiyayaka said as looking to the outside. Suzuki looked to the outside. What Hiyayaka said was true, the breeze was so nice.

"I wonder what happen,"

_Menarilah dan terus tertawa,_

_Walau dunia tak seindah surga,_

_Bersyukurlah pada yang kuasa,_

_Cinta kita di dunia,_

Makabe sat on the bench in the west carnival, he was using Monokuma Train with Fujiosuki and Kokoro. They didn't know what to do, so they hanged out at the carnival. Suddenly, they felt a calming warm breeze came from east carnival. He felt very comfortable,and so do the others.

_ Selamanya..._

Olwen and Hanenagai came to the east carnival first, and they went to the source of the golden voice. Kawashima and Jake came after them. As soon as they could, those four could find the source of voice, a male who was known as Abe Mori was singing in front of a girl who was known as SHSL Maid and Historian, Yoshida Kaneko.

_Selamanya..._

Motoro parked his "borrowed" bike on a parking lot near the east carnival. He was hearing a song that as cool as the breeze. He saw a crowd so he could find the source of voice easily.

_Laskar Pelangi..._

Makabe came to the east carnival, unlike Fujiosuki and Kokoro who still stayed in west carnival. That golden voice interested him to take a look, and he saw a tall figure which he newly knew from two days ago.

_Takkan terikat waktu..._

Shohi came to the east carnival, a place when he woke up from unconsciousness in that time. Slowly but sure, he heard a slow golden voice, came from the crowd of his mates. Slowly, he walked to the crowd, and saw the new boy, Abe Mori and the maid who was his little crush, Yoshida Kaneko, with tears was falling down from her eyes.

* * *

Abe finished singing, and his eyes looked to Yoshida who heard the whole song. But, he felt an unhappy and guilty feeling, seeing that the one who purposed to be happy because he sang it, but she cried.

"W-What happened, Yoshida? D-Did I make you very sad? So-sorry!" Abe apologized, but Yoshida didn't buy about it. She continued hugging her beloved bear.

"H-How long… H-How long that… that my last time heard that song?" she cried slowly. "I felt happy,"

"Y-You are happy about that?" Abe questioned. "Do you understand?"

"I-I think so," Yoshida sobbed in happiness, very rare for all her mates. "It means… I can't translate very well, but it means a lot of dreams, I feel very warmth,"

"**Dreams**… right?" Abe murmured to himself, but Yoshida noticed that.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, nothing,"

The crowd near them was whispering each other about Abe's secret skill.

"Actually, Abe-kun could get a chance to be SHSL Singer," Olwen said.

"His voice is so golden, if I don't understand that," Makabe praised.

"My spirit said that his voice calms all people in here which can't be calm because unreasonable death," Kawashima slowly said.

"That is a bit scary, but thanks god that some spirits which couldn't be calm going to be calm now," Jake sighed.

"Oh, hey everyone," Abe noticed the crowds and waved his hand to them. Some of them waved back and ran to near Abe.

"Abe, your voice is truly… I can't even describe!" Olwen praised as smiling happily.

"You should sing for the party! It would be magnificent memory!" Jake exclaimed.

"But, you know that Abe will be the one who enjoys the party, but I think he will be tired," Makabe said as thinking something.

"I don't mind! Beside that, I like singing!" Abe smiled cheerfully.

"R-Really?" Makabe asked slowly.

"Real!" Abe made a peace sign.

"Yoshida?!" Shohi's voice made everyone looked to the source of voice, Shohi was surprised, seeing the action which Yoshida did, hugging him.

"Please… I don't want to lose anyone…" Yoshida whispered between her crying breaths, hugging the figure which she hugged very tightly, Shohi Elleveur. Shohi was still in his surprise. A sudden action came from Yoshida.

"Kaneko?" Shohi called her nickname.

"Nnh?" Yoshida opened her eyes, and looked to the person in front of her, Shohi Elleveur who was still surprised.

"S-S-SO-SO-SO-SORRY!" Yoshida awkwardly apologized, and her face was full of red, so was Shohi, and there were so much applauds and yells from the crowds.

"OH MY! LET'S SHIP THESE TWO!" Olwen exclaimed as applauding as hard as she could.

"You all misunderstand! I-I just thought that I was hugging my bear!" Yoshida exclaimed in blushing red face, honestly saying. Shohi was still in surprise.

"Ahahaha, so let's get going, this time is nearly night," Abe said, as pointing to public carnival clock. They gasped and rushed to Monokuma Train.

* * *

"CHEERS!" Almost all people there tossed the glass of juice and others waited on the near the table which filled with foods and beverages.

Yoshida was drinking a glass of mineral water and eating some chili(?), Miyazaki was talking with Kamiyara, Yusaburu, and Hanenagai, Sei was serving Kitae's order, Ikeda was eating some cakes while hearing catchy song, Kokoro was looking to the crowds of people, Fujiosuki was hanged out with Jake and Kawashima near the window, Suzuki was with Hiyayaka, talking about the foods, Olwen was drawing a map of mansion in boringness, Abe was looking to the crowd with a smile on his face, Shohi was writing some important things in the city that might be caught his interest, Motoro was almost sleeping, seemed very tired about he spent times by biking that almost evening, Makabe was eating so many foods, seemed so hungry, and Kitae was drinking the tea that Sei made.

"Hey, I got a very funny game," Miyazaki said with a very big grin. He took out a box of food, Pocky.

"POCKY GAME?!" Kamiyara and Yusaburu surprised, and Hanenagai questioned. Yusaburu might be gotten a "very good" mind and slowly grinned to Kamiyara.

"May I get a try?" Yusaburu grinned to Kamiyara and Miyazaki.

"FUCK NO." Miyazaki exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Kamiyara slowly answered and in sudden Yusaburu lost his grin.

"Better than usual," Kitae praised after drinking Sei's tea.

"I don't have a right to receive your praise" Sei bowed slowly and slowly went to outside.

TEP

The room went black when some minutes passed after some hour passed. They fell in to darkness. If Yoshida remembered very correctly, there was everyone in the canteen, and Yoshida was standing near kitchen door.

"Hey, everyone?" Yoshida asked slowly.

"SO BLACK! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Suzuki exclaimed, with some sobs voice.

"SUZUKI?!" Hiyayaka exclaimed, seemed worrying Suzuki.

"GRRH-" Kamiyara's voice could be heard from the darkness, and there was a falling things .

"Kamiyara?!" Yusaburu exclaimed.

Some minutes passed in the darkness, with moving sounds in that room. And suddenly the light turned on, and Monokuma appeared in second.

"We have problem in electronic engine, so sorry for ya bastards' party!" and after said that, Monokuma disappeared in second. Yoshida sighed slowly, and looked to her environment. Yusaburu ran to the Kamiyara who was falling to the ground during black out, and rock and roll musician asked Yoshida to bring Kamiyara a fresh water from kitchen. Before walking to the kitchen, Yoshida made sure that everyone was there.

There was someone who was missing.

"Hey, where is Sei?" Yoshida asked to Kitae who finished her tea.

"That flirty loser? Went out," Kitae simply answered, didn'tcare about what was happened to him.

Yoshida walked to the kitchen and opened kitchen's door without hesitation. But her eyes erased all happy things in the mind, with a sight of blood.

_Sei was killed…_

* * *

_NOTE_

_Yes, since Everyday 1 is too long, I made the second shorter, since I have no idea, really I'm honest. Oh yeah, maybe there is some people will ask: "What was Abe singing?" and I will answer. That song is "Laskar Pelangi" by Nidji, Indonesian Band. This song is always calming me, and of course it has connection with the motive. Yeah, I can't translate the whole song (What is "Laskar" in English? I can't be sure), but check the Big Bro Google (lolz) to the rough translation._

_Oh yeah, I may update my profiles for fun to this story (Ex: height, age, and ship chart) since I don't want to do it on the story's note._


	13. Chapter 1 Investigation

**Chapter 1: Funky Carnival of Despair [Investigation]**

Yoshida couldn't believe it. Sei was dead, killed by someone. His neck, wrists, and ankles were tied with a rope. His front body was faced to the desk, so people couldn't see his face. There was a knife which covered with blood beside him, and he didn't wear his usual blazer, just a white plain shirt with white trousers, and his left foot wasn't wearing a shoe.

"W-W-Who c-c-could…" Suzuki stuttered, didn't believe her sight.

"Suzuki?" Hiyayaka's voice came, and that weather girl came in to the kitchen, and she screamed as noticing Sei's corpse.

**DING DONG DING DONG**

**"A corpse have been discovered, the class trial will start after times passed! Ya bastards, come to Ceremonial Field, Quickly!"**

That voice came from the monitor, and shut in no time after Monokuma finished. All people came in to the kitchen, and saw the corpse.

"Huh?! Sei-kun?" Hanenagai slowly asked, and between his words there was sobbing voice. "I-I don't believe this,"

"You won't believe it, but he is really lost his life," Miyazaki said as looking to the Sei's corpse. He couldn't check his pulse and breath since his pulse were covered with tied rope and his face was facing down. But, from how much blood that Sei lost, there wasn't any doubt that he lost his.

"We must go to the field quickly, it must be important," Yoshida said as running to the field.

"What will happen to us?" Hanenagai almost cried and slowly went to the field.

"Tch, screw you Puppet Master. I will find you no matter what, for making a live to a game," Miyazaki cursed as walking to the field.

"W-W-W-Why?" Suzuki cried with Hiyayaka who almost fell some tears.

"My head hurt," Kamiyara mumbled as walking slowly with Yusaburu helped him.

"Why does that bear want us to play his game?" Olwen murmured as walking fast beside Motoro.

"I don't have any idea," that cyclist replied, slowly sink to thoughtful mind.

"He must want us to give him what he wants," Kokoro hissed.

" What a despair sound that you all make," someone said, slowly echoed in the corridor.

* * *

Everyone was gathered, fill with suspicion, disbelieve, and distrust feeling. They looked each other while waiting Monokuma appeared. And after the looked to the statue on the field, Monokuma appeared. A bear of despair.

"Well, well everyone in here," Monokuma smiled a smile that was very suspicious.

"Upupu… May be I forgot to tell you when first assemble in here. You all know there will be trial to find the villain from the electronic handbook, right?" Monokuma grinned.

"We know," most of people said that in same time.

"How diligent you are," Monokuma giggled, but everyone there ignored that suspicious giggle. "Hmph, you all are not fun,"

"TELL WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TELL, ASSHOLE!" Miyazaki lost his temper, and threw it all in an exclaim.

"Okay, since I'm a good mayor, I will tell you quickly," Monokuma wrote a suspicious grin.

"We held trial for decided who is the villain. And if you make a right accusation about the villain, then your live in here will continue and the culprit will be punished," Monokuma laughed, and some of them didn't understand or didn't want to believe.

"What do you mean?" Suzuki cried.

"Don't you know? Punishment which is same as execution, like been slew with thousand blades, sat on electric chair, or suffocated because poison," Monokuma said with normal face.

"What the hell, are you telling jokes?!" Yusaburu angered, still holding Kamiyara's hand.

"Hey, if it is a joke then why must I lock you here?" Monokuma changed his face to a red angry face.

"Never mind," Yusaburu said, feeling a danger came closer to him.

"Oh yeah, if you made wrong accusation, then all of your live will end and left the villain FREEEEEE and CLEEEAAAAAR!" Monokuma exclaimed, echoed in all people's ear.

"What?" everyone fell in to silence, progressing what was Monokuma saying.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'OUR LIVE WILL END'?!" Miyazaki angered, but he tried to keep his anger inside.

"I mean, you all will be executed and the true culprit will leave this place," Monokuma explained, and he disappeared in no second.

They went back to the canteen, and fell in a long silence. And someone broke the silence.

"We must start our investigation, to decide the culprit," Shohi said as examining Sei's corpse. Miyazaki who really pissed with Shohi's arrogance, came closer and pointed his punch to him.

"Don't make this like a game, bastard!" Miyazaki angered, and almost hit him with his punch, but Yusaburu could catch his punch.

"Don't do that or you will make Yoshida…!" Hiyayaka said and the weapon master and philosopher looked to the maid, she was really hiding her sadness.

"Y-Yeah, I think so, we must investigate," Yoshida smiled as wide as she could, but she never could fake her smile. There was still a cry in her eyes.

* * *

All people separated to investigate. Yoshida, Shohi, and Ikeda would explore to suspicious place which could be murder took place. Miyazaki, Fujiosuki, and Kawashima checked the corpse, and the left was in the canteen, gathered to discuss.

Yoshida, Shohi, and Ikeda discussed outside the canteen to decide their destination to investigate.

"Get any idea?" Yoshida asked, and those two were still thinking.

"I think there will be rope in the storeroom, and culprit used that to tied Sei's neck, wrists, and ankles," Ikeda told her analyzing.

"And I found a trolley in the kitchen with some blood on there, and maybe culprit used it to move Sei's body, and of course that trolley would be in storeroom before the party," Shohi explained his "a sight" investigation.

"But I think that's weird since the culprit made his body faced the desk," Yoshida said slowly. "I mean, if the culprit only killed him, shouldn't the culprit just leave Sei without tied his neck, wrists, and ankles?" After she said that, Monokuma appeared.

"Heyya Bastards!" Monokuma smiled and slowly giggled. "I want just inform ya all! For helping you guys, I'm being kind to give you 'Monokuma File'! Be sure to check that beary file!"

"And why didn't you give that earlier?" Shohi hissed, but Monokuma just giggled.

"Ya know, I could forget a thing," that bear slowly said and in no second, Monokuma disappeared. Those three opened the file, and saw the details of death.

_Victim: Sei Sakamoto_

_Time: Approx. 9 o'clock PM_

_The victim had high blood loss. Additionally, there is a blade which stabbed victim's chest._

"Blood loss?" Yoshida mumbled. "Let's check the storeroom,"

Those three ran to the storeroom which wasn't that far from the canteen. There were normal stacks of daily life's needs. They slowly investigated the room.

"I was found this before the exploration, check this," Yoshida said as giving Shohi and Ikeda a paper.

_List of Storeroom needs_

_Note: If one of stocks was taken, it will be re-stock at the midnight_

_Daily Products: 20 boxes_

_Stationary: 10 boxes_

_Tools: 20 Items_

_Others: 10 boxes_

"Rope was categorized as 'Tools' so let's check it," Shohi said as walking to tools section. There were fifteen ropes.

"So my thought was true," Shohi murmured, noticing that the number didn't match up. "This time didn't pass the midnight, and the culprit tied victim's neck, wrists, and ankles,"

"I remember that there was a knife, and also Monokuma File said that there was a blade that stabbed Sei's chest. If the culprit took the knife from the storeroom, then there will a knife missing," Yoshida concluded and slowly checked sharp tools box. There were twenty knives.

"No, there was not a missing knife,"

"And I saw a wheel blood track near here. It must be the trolley which brought Sei's corpse," Shohi pointed a blood which shaped a tire track. They started to think what must be checked.

"Just for in the case, have you noticed wet floor in front of the store room?" Ikeda said as pointing to wet floor in front of the storeroom since storeroom's door was opened.

"It might be in case in dairy products. Let's check the open box," Yoshida said, and she checked the box of water which was opened. There was a bottle which was missing.

"The culprit brought the victim here and took the rope and a bottle of water. And with trolley, the culprit brought the victim to the canteen as washed the blood track. Would that make sense?" Yoshida explained her conclusion from the storeroom.

"Let's follow the wet track, it might be leading us to the real crime scene." Shohi said as walking to the outside of the storeroom. They followed the water track on the floor. And it brought them to…

First Floor Boys' restroom.

"It would make sense. Sei was going out before black out and probably he went to restroom, so the culprit took that chance," Ikeda said as looking to Boys' bathroom. "Boys are lazy, this restroom is a bit stinky,"

"I don't think so, look," Yoshida said as pointing to a steel gap floor tile which usually used to flow the water to the sewerage. There was blood.

"I assume that this blood is victim's and it will be one of the evidence of cause of death," Shohi said as smirking widely. "Huh, the culprit is really genius to leave this evidence,"

"Looked like we must go down to the sewerage, it caught my attention," Yoshida opened the steel gap floor tile which could be opened, and it showed them a balled blazer with blood on it,

"I went down," Yoshida said as going down to the sewerage and took the ball of white blazer and going outside by stacking stones near her in the sewerage.

"May be, when the culprit finally made the victim fainted because blood loss, the culprit got up from sewerage by stacked stones," Yoshida explained, same as she just did.

"And this blazer is same as Sei's" Ikeda said. "But the cuff is ripped and missed nowhere,"

"Now, I think this place is clear," Yoshida went up and walked out from the bathroom. Then they went to the canteen, asking for testimony.

"Oh yeah, who was standing near the kitchen's door when the black out?" Shohi asked slowly to all people inside the canteen.

"If I remember, I, Suzuki, Kamiyara, Yusaburu, and Hiyayaka were standing near the door," Yoshida said as looking to her environment. Slowly, she noticed something in canteen's glass cupboard.

"You remember that there were always cakes in cupboard which Monokuma serves for us?" Yoshida asked for confirmation her memory to them.

"Yes," Ikeda confirmed in simple answer.

"And I cooked nine cakes and served it on each tables, and I put each tables with a knife. There are nine tables in canteen and there are ten knives in kitchen. Before the party started, I think there wasn't knife left, but there must be a knife left," Yoshida explained. "And I notice a cake which was cut by knife," she pointed to the cake which had a cut slash

"So may be the culprit put the knife to hide it," Ikeda concluded from what Yoshida just told.

"I think we must check the corpse, since we will require more information there," Yoshida suggested, and slowly walked to the kitchen. There were Miyazaki, Fujiosuki, and Kawashima who were checking the body. There must be something left behind.

There were things that normally in the kitchen, except the trolley which was looking suspicious with blood tires and some drip of blood on the trolley. They examined the corpse. Sei's corpse was facing to desk. His neck, wrists, and ankles were tied with ropes tightly. Beside his corpse, there was so much blood which covered a knife, and bloody night goggles. Ikeda asked the boys what were they examining.

"So, what is the result of examination?" Ikeda asked straightly.

"Hey, don't ask me like a cop investigates a thief," Miyazaki joked, but Ikeda's face didn't change. Noticing that, Miyazaki changed his face to serious. "Okay, so his left foot was covered with ripped white cloth, and there was a wound which was very deep, high probably it caused blood loss. And there was something like silver-shining-something on his wound," as he said that, he pointed to the wound which was opened and there was silver-shining-something, just same as Miyazaki's testimony.

"What is this?" Ikeda asked.

"We have no idea since we don't know the real weapon," Fujiosuki said, sighed a bit.

"I think I know. It might be one of the weapons in exchange present, pocket knife, I assume. Since the size of the wound is same with my thought about the knife in that stall," Ikeda said as remembering the place that she with her group examined.

"I remember too," Kawashima's voice said as agreeing Ikeda's claim. "We should check it,"

"Monokuma Train could be controlled from very slow to very fast, we should come there in time," Fujiosuki said, seemed that he even used Monokuma Train.

"Wait, Fujiosuki. Where were you going when you used Monokuma Train?" Ikeda asked, a curiosity which popped very weird. How could she spew things out without thinking how important it is?

"South area," Fujiosuki answered in simple two words.

"Kawashima and I will check both carnivals," Ikeda said as going out from the crime scene with Kawashima. And then, Shohi and Yoshida continued their investigation.

"Why didn't I notice this earlier?" Shohi moved the victim's left hand, and there was a dying message. "He wrote this in Hiragana. Shi-ni… this is something like 'ka' or 'ga' and others almost shaped like alphabet 'z',"

"Death… this is connected with the murder?" Yoshida said as trying to think the possibilities.

"He might write this with his finger's back, since his pointer finger doesn't have any blood on it, but instead the back," Shohi explained his reasoning. They examined the corpse again, and they finally checked it completely. Then they're examined back the weapon. Yoshida took the knife and saw the empty space without blood on it which perfectly shaped same as the knife and the other side of the knife which faced to the desk wasn't that bloody.

Since they thought that anything had been checked, Shohi and Yoshida went to the canteen for asking some testimony.

"We must ask the one who was near with kitchen's door and canteen's door," Shohi said and walked to the crowd of people which was near to the canteen door. Seeing that, Yoshida asked the crowd which was near to the entrance door.

"Hey," Yoshida smiled slowly as calling the crowd, Suzuki, Hiyayaka, Kamiyara, and Yusaburu.

"Kamiyara, better?" Yoshida faced to the Kamiyara who was still a bit pale.

"Yeah, I just don't know what was happening during black out," Kamiyara sighed, his face was a bit pale.

"You don't know? I think you would hear some sound like Yusaburu's voice, since you and Yusaburu… never mind," Yoshida cut his sentence because she didn't feel right when she would say "gay" or "Male Homosexual".

"Yusaburu said that too. He tried to calm me that time, but I don't have a memory that time! And also I felt like asleep that time. He said that I was walking nowhere that time," Kamiyara touched his head, seemed that trying to remember things during black out.

"Please, you don't need to push yourself," Yoshida tried to prevent him to thinking harder. She walked to where Suzuki and Hiyayaka sat, chairs near the table which were usually being Yoshida's place.

"Oh, Yoshida-san…" Suzuki smiled, but there was some sobs sound between her words. Suzuki's and Hiyayaka's faces were red, maybe because crying.

"Sorry for asking, but did you hear anything when black out?" Yoshida asked slowly as sat near them.

"I heard something like wheels sound, something was falling sound, and a sharp thing fell sound, something like a blade," Suzuki explained what she was hearing that time. Yoshida nodded for useful information which they gave to her, but she didn't leave that place and stayed at that place.

* * *

"So there was smashing door sound, and that was twice?" Shohi repeated what Hanenagai just gave him, testimony. Hanenagai nodded, as Jake and Kokoro nodded, agreed about Hanenagai's testimony.

"I, Hanenagai, and Kokoro heard it. So there is no doubt," Jake said, claimed that perfect testimony.

"Why was the electronic sudden black out?" Kokoro asked, and seemed to be a response, Monokuma appeared.

"Ya bastards! I just wanted to tell ya all! About that night, I was modifying the class trial with first floor engine!" Monokuma explained, which was leaving a question, and lucky that the bear didn't disappear very fast as he usually did.

_'Floor Engine?'_ Shohi asked in mind.

"If you all are asking what that is, Floor Engine is the source of energy each floor in this mansion, different with other place which only had one engine each active building, except each carnival which need three engines. The engines can stand all daily electronic needs, but since I used that for modifying class trial, it would be enough to a quarter of this floor," Monokuma explained, and something contradicted Shohi's mind.

"A canteen with the kitchen reached almost a quarter of this floor, and corridor lamps are always turned on. So that time, the lights went out, the electronics was out of capacity and black out happened," Shohi explained what was just appeared in his mind.

"Upupu… I expect no less from an extraordinary student," Monokuma giggled. "Let's meet again in trial," and with that, Monokuma disappeared.

Shohi went to the guest room, a room that might be in the case of black out. There were row of electronics which were turned on but weren't being used; Television, DVD, three air conditioners, fan, and music radio. Shohi quickly turned off all of that and wrote something on his notebook.

* * *

Ikeda checked the exchange present stall. There was a paper, she had checked it. It filled with list of present.

_The total present each types is five items and it won't be re-stocked._

And of course she had checked the mini knife that Miyazaki assumed to be murder weapon. She took the knife and examined it. The shape was the same with the wound, but the materials to make that knife wasn't the same with silver-shining-something on Sei's foot. And also, the knives were still five, not four. Then it wasn't a murder weapon?

She went back to the mansion by Monokuma Train. When she wanted to reach the mansion, the monitor in the train turned on and showed Monokuma.

**"I'm bored because waiting, so let's start our trial! Assemble on the Ceremonial Field, QUICKLY!"**

And then, the monitor shut, leaving the hope survivors surprised and ran quickly to the field.

* * *

All people were already gathered in Ceremonial Field in Mono-Flower Mansion, and in front of all of those, there was Monokuma stood up on the statue.

"Wait a minute for the elevator, 'kay?" Monokuma exclaimed, and suddenly the earth shook and everyone lost their balance. A building of an elevator appeared from under the statue.

"Oh, this is like a magic!" Monokuma exclaimed in happiness.

"AND SO WHAT?!" Miyazaki almost lost his temper, again.

"Oh yeah, please enter the elevator, which will bring you to the Trial Room!" After saying that simple giggling sentence, he disappeared like always.

"We had no choice but do it," Yoshida said slowly, and everyone sighed, they didn't want to be involved on this. But their lives were on the line, so they must do it, and unavoidable trial of life.

* * *

_NOTE_

_Finished this faster than I thought (Just be Friend music box ver is really the best, and sad…)! Oh yeah, be sure to check my profile to some for-fun chart!_

_And please re-read some part of everyday life 1, I repaired some mistakes that I made there, and the most important part which you should check is third group's exploration in south area._

___Hey, is there a Mary Sue or Gary Stu character? I can't put my sense on it._


	14. Chapter 1 Trial

**Chapter 1: Funky Carnival of Despair [Trial]**

The elevator stopped in a sound that made everyone felt the awareness about their condition, and slowly the elevator door opened, showing brown wooden walls with twenty wood courts which made a perfect circle. There was a throne which probably for Monokuma.

"Whaddaya think about this court room?" Monokuma asked.

"Suck as hell," Miyazaki said, had very bad temper.

"Monokuma-san, can I ask something that bothers me?" Suzuki asked slowly.

"And what would be that, Suzuki-san?"

"What is that?" Suzuki pointed to a Portrait photo which was standing with a stall. On the photo there was Sei's close up face on it which crossed with red paint.

"If your friend is dead, it doesn't mean that they can't miss this fun," Monokuma answered.

"W-What do you mean fun?" Suzuki stuttered, but Monokuma ignored it.

"Please stood up on the court that has your name, guys," Monokuma said as taking a seat on the throne.

* * *

**TRIAL IN SESSION!**

(Clockwise)

Fujiosuki-Kitae-Kokoro-Kawashima-Ikeda-Miyazaki-Ol wen-Motoro-Kamiyara-Yoshida-Abe-Yusaburu-Suzuki-Ha nenagai-Jake-Hiyayaka-Shohi-Makabe-_Sei_

"Okay, so I will explain the rule of this trial," Monokuma said. "You are here for finding the villain which made a ruckus between us. If you are making right accusation about the villain, the he will get punished. But if you make wrong accusation, then you all will get punished and leave the villain freeeeee and cleaaaaaar!" Monokuma explained. All people there had very serious face. Their lives are on line.

"So, let's start the debate," Monokuma giggled as he looked to all people's face there.

"But, wh-what topic should we start for the debate?" Suzuki asked slowly.

"Let's figure about the weapon which used to kill Sei," Shohi said with very thoughtful eyes.

**NONSTOP DEBATE STARTS!**

HIYAYAKA: "In Monokuma File, that mentions 'Blood Loss' and 'Stabbed on his chest'. So the murders weapon is anything that found near him!"

SUZUKI: "And there was a kitchen knife, right?"

HIYAYAKA: "Than that settled that **the murder weapon is kitchen knife!**"

**You've got that wrong, Hiyayaka!**

**NONSTOP DEBATE ENDS**

"It doesn't make sense if the murder weapon is the kitchen knife. I mean, look to Sei's body! He is thin, or I should say minus muscle. And if he had been stabbed first, then Monokuma File won't say 'Blood Loss'," Yoshida explained.

"Miyazaki said that there was a wound on his foot palm. It must be the reason of blood loss," Ikeda added more details.

"Oh, since I didn't see the crime scene very careful, then sorry for making a contradiction," Hiyayaka apologized.

"Then what is the murder weapon?" Jake asked.

"From my observation, It is pocket knife which caused blood loss, and it must be the cause of death," Miyazaki said his observation result.

"Murder weapon finished. Now let's move to the murder scene," Kokoro said. "It might be in case,"

**NONSTOP DEBATE STARTS**

KOKORO: "Where was Sei killed?"

KOKORO: "You should know what was Sei doing before the murder, right?"

KITAE: "He served me with his tea, and he went out before blackout happened,"

HANENAGAI: "Probably the culprit brought Sei to the kitchen,** and killed him there**,"

**I don't think so, Hanenagai!**

**NONSTOP DEBATE ENDS**

"I think we can't deny the possibilities, but if he killed in the kitchen, wouldn't the culprit have a problem when bringing the victim," Shohi explained. "There was also no trace of much blood which left on the floor or desk near his foot. It was just weird if he died in the kitchen. There must be something like blood trail on the desk where his palm foot faced, and it must be lot of blood,"

"Also, we found a wet track which probably was a blood track which was washed," Ikeda added more detail.

"But, there is a chance that Hanenagai's possibility is true," Olwen said, somewhat like agreed with Hanenagai's possibility.

"There is more chance for that Shohi's line reasoning than Hanenagai's," Fujiosuki said, agreed with Shohi's.

"Okay, so where might be the Murder Scene?" Makabe asked curiously.

"That wet track brought us to the store room and boys' restroom," Ikeda answered.

"It seems that those are the murder scene," Yoshida completed Ikeda's details.

**"You've got that completely wrong!" **Yusaburu objected.

**-Cross Swords Segment-**

"That is unreasonable, the culprit brought Sei directly to the kitchen!" Yusaburu exclaimed.

"R-Really?" Yoshida stuttered.

"Of course, why would the culprit hardly bring Sei to the storeroom if he could bring with his hand?!"

**START**

"If the Culprit could do that…"

"Then he won't go to the storeroom, right?"

"Then, he would go to the kitchen straightly!" Yusaburu exclaimed.

"But, do you think will be that easy?" Yoshida asked back.

"Of course, do you think that the culprit didn't have any strength," Yusaburu replied.

"If that so…"

**"SHOW ME SOME EVIDENCE!"**

**"THEN I WILL CUT AND THROW IT TO YOU!"**

**-Cross Swords Segment Ends-**

"There is no doubt that the culprit brought the culprit from restroom to storeroom, then went to the kitchen, you can take a look to what I sent to you all," After Yoshida said that, all electronic handbooks received two files, then all of them took a look except Shohi and Ikeda.

"What are those?" Yusaburu examined the image.

"Wait, is this a tire with blood on it?" Kamiyara said his examination.

"Yes, that's true. And take a look to another file," Yoshida said, and they all checked another file, a blood mark of tire track.

"Do you mean that the trolley brought Sei's corpse to the kitchen?" Yusaburu asked.

"Yes, and Suzuki said that she heard wheels sound, something like falling, and a falling blade sound," Yoshida gave a look to Suzuki, which gave her a surprise because she received a sudden look.

"Yeah, I think Yusaburu, Kamiyara, and Hiyayaka heard my testimony too," Suzuki said, a bit stuttered.

"Yeah, I remembered that. You don't make a fake testimony," Hiyayaka confirmed, and those guys nodded.

"But, you all could be accomplices," Kitae hissed, but it cut by Monokuma.

"If a culprit made an accomplice, the only one who could get out is the perpetrator," Monokuma explained.

"If there was an accomplice, he didn't have to gain," Fujiosuki said a simple sentence which could be easily understand.

"But, if the culprit didn't know the rule, It will be possible," Hanenagai said a possibility.

"There was not! There was not an accomplice!" Monokuma angered. "Ah, I'm slipped too much!"

"Accomplice has nothing to do here," Ikeda said. "Then, let's continue,"

"If the trolley made wheels sound, and why there were something like falling and falling blade?" Yusaburu asked, now in the case.

"Yeah, I don't think the culprit dropped the knife easily," Motoro finally spook out.

"Then, let's discuss about what happened during black out," Shohi said, and the debate started.

**NONSTOP DEBATE STARTS**

HANENAGAI: "What was happened during the black out?"

JAKE: "But, actually…"

JAKE: "How did the culprit see in the dark?"

KOKORO: "Maybe the culprit **disposed it**?"

**I don't think so!**

"The thing that the culprit used to see in the darkness, there was still in the crime scene," Yoshida explained.

"And what would that be?" Kokoro asked.

"Night goggles that was on the Sei's hand might be the thing that culprit used," Yoshida explained.

"Night Goggles?" Kokoro mumbled. "Someone might take it to that abandoned house,"

"Abandoned house? Where would it be?" Ikeda asked, something contradicted her.

"South Area,"

"Is there a connection to this murder?" Miyazaki asked with stable condition.

"No, I was just wondering," Ikeda said, but there is something that felt… nothing to worry now, this is not the time she tell everyone.

"Actually, why Sei's foot palm could be stabbed by the culprit by the way?" Makabe asked, and it noticed Yoshida about something.

_"Kawashima, could you ask Sei's spirit for us? I know that you can communicate with spirit,"_ Jake whispered, and it seemed that Kawashima noticed without all including Monokuma noticed it, maybe telepathy?

_"I can't find his spirit, maybe he went to netherworld when he died," _Kawashima replied, then Jake sighed and started focusing to the trial. _"Or not,"_

_"What did you just say?" _Jake asked, but Kawashima ignored it. He didn't want to remember his uncomfortable feeling about Sei.

"Something was happening during the black out in the restroom that time, right? We should discuss that more," Kamiyara said.

**NONSTOP DEBATE STARTS**

KAMIYARA: "So Sei was going out to the restroom,"

KAMIYARA: "And killed him there,"

MIYAZAKI: "If I recall,"

MIYAZAKI: "He had so much blood near him,"

MIYAZAKI: "Then why there was so much blood?"

JAKE: "Maybe the culprit **used red herring**?"

**I agree with you!**

"I think it is possible, since the blood must be out because blood loss," Yoshida agreed.

"But actually where could the culprit find the red herring?" Jake asked.

"You are the one who suggest that, how could you not know that?" Olwen snapped.

"I didn't know that it is really true!" Jake replied, surprised from Olwen's unusual snap.

"I think there was blood infusion in the small refrigerator at infirmary," Fujiosuki said, remembering the infirmary.

"Oh yeah, infirmary is beside the restroom, so the culprit can get it easily!" Hanenagai said

"Okay! Now, how could the culprit stab Sei's foot palm?" Yusaburu asked.

"Maybe this is how he did it. He went to the sewerage from girl restroom since the room didn't have any danger there, and entered the sewerage from a steel gap floor tile. The tile position was also a bit messed up, so I think the culprit entered the sewerage in hurry. Sei's foot palm was injured by pocket knife and covered with white cloth and there was his white blazer which the cuff was ripped. If we connected those evidences, we should get something there," Shohi explained his reasoning.

"I think Sei was still conscious when the culprit attacked him, and ripped his blazer's cuff to stop the blood," Yoshida said, and everyone seemed agreeing.

"But actually, how did the culprit make the black out in time? I don't think it is a mere accident," Suzuki asked in stutter.

"I found a row of turned on electronic, and Monokuma just told me something interesting," Shohi said. "Each floor has its own engine and when Monokuma decorated this court room using first floor engine. He said that each floor in this mansion has an engine, so there are three in total,"

"You intended to say that the culprit broke the engine?" Miyazaki asked.

"No, dumbass Plebeiyazaki," Shohi said and for some lucks (?) Miyazaki noticed it.

"Huh, you jerky asshort guy," Miyazaki replied. Shohi was ready to fight with Miyazaki and almost kicked the court, but lucky that Yoshida could cut it from her exclaim.

"Stop fighting now! If you want to fight, do it later!" Yoshida snapped, made those guys aware about their condition. "So, what are you intended to say?"

"The electric which Monokuma used is almost all parts of first floor, except canteen and normal corridor lamps," Shohi continued.

"You intended to say that turned on electronic was prepared by the culprit to make the electric black out and launch his action?" Kitae said.

"Oi, Monokuma. You can attest that, and also why there was a person that knew the amount of electricity," Shohi said, his look pointed to Monokuma.

"Yes, he is telling ya bastard a truth, but I can't tell what thing does tell you the amount of electricity!" Monokuma said.

"I think there was a monitor in computer room that has an amount 'Watt'. It means that that is the display monitor of electricity amount," Yoshida said, remembering her memory about computer room.

"All people could check it since computer room is near with our rooms," Yoshida concluded.

"So, from my examination, the possible way of the culprit is girl, right?" Jake said.

"No, since girl restroom is off guard and doesn't have Electronic Handbook Reader, people could enter it without a problem," Shohi said, breaking Jake's statement.

"There is anything that we must check?" Yusaburu said.

"There is something with cut cake in Monokuma Cake in glass cupboard, right?" Ikeda said, remembering both Yoshida and Shohi.

"Cake? What happened with it?" Hiyayaka asked, surprised.

"It was cut by something sharp like blade, and the cake beside it somewhat like had been touched by a finger," Ikeda said, saying the statement.

"And what happened with that?" Hiyayaka asked again.

"First I want to explain you this," Yoshida said. "I cooked nine set of foods including cakes. I put those foods on each table, and the total of knives you need to be served is nine. But all of ten knives wasn't on their place,"

"Then… You don't say that…!" Hiyayaka surprised.

"There was someone who took the knife before the party," Yoshida stated.

"And I have listed the suspect list," Shohi smirked. "Suzuki, Hiyayaka, Kamiyara, and Yusaburu, You are the people who are on my suspect list,"

"Wait, us?" Kamiyara said in distrust towards himself.

"But, before the party we are in Hiyayaka's room. That's right, Hiyayaka?" Suzuki said and her face looked to the weather girl.

"Yes, she is right," the weather girl agreed.

"Wait, why the two of us are the suspects?" Yusaburu asked, didn't receive that he was on the suspect list.

"Yoshida certainly didn't take the knife since she already has knife that was handmade, not like the kitchen knives. Suzuki and Hiyayaka had alibi. And the only people who doesn't have alibi are only you and Kamiyara," Shohi said with a smirk.

"Paranoia, psycho DJ," Shohi pointed to Kamiyara.

"Heh?" only a word that could be heard from his mouth.

"Paranoia, the infamous DJ that killed his own fans. The only someone crossed my mind when I re-read that is only you, Kamiyara Isoto," Shohi said.

"For me, he is not the culprit. That's right, Shohi?" Yoshida said.

"Right. He is not the culprit, even his Paranoia side," Shohi smirked. "Please switch yourself to Paranoia, Kamiyara,"

"W-W-Why?" Kamiyara stuttered.

"Oh yeah, Yusaburu, you gave me a testimony that Kamiyara was missing during the black out," Yoshida confirmed.

"Yes, I did," he gave a simple answer.

"And Kamiyara, you gave me testimony that you passed out during black out," Yoshida confirmed, and Kamiyara slowly nodded.

"Because he has dissociative identity disorder, which allowed him to have multiple personality," Shohi smirked, feeling that he hit the bull eyes.

"khhh…. Why do you know him?" Kamiyara stuttered.

"I have read secret police article that connected with him," Shohi smirked with wider grin.

"I think I have too, you ever told me your observation about it," Yoshida confirmed.

"Khh… ghh… rrgh…" Kamiyara murmured and sometimes cried. And in no second he fainted to the floor behind his back.

* * *

"YO, ARE YOU CALLING ME BASTARDS?!" Kamiyara (?) exclaimed with weird psycho expression.

"Kamiyara-kun?" Yusaburu called.

"That shitty name? Hahahaha, you are a bit hunky to be killed, boy!" Kamiyara (?) exclaimed .

"WHAT?! KAMIYARA IS GAY?" Miyazaki surprised and almost reached hysteria.

"Gahahaha! Forget that shitty name, call me Paranoia!" Kamiyara's multiple personality Paranoia, introduced himself.

"So-so can you explain about what happened during blackout, Paranoia-san?" Suzuki asked slowly.

"Whahaha?! What do you mean by black out?! When I was lying down like a baby and stood up and took the knife from very shitty cake, right?!" Paranoia exclaimed.

"What?" Yusaburu surprised.

"Oh, I'm fucking caught up, am not I?!" Paranoia wrote a big psycho smirk. "I want to kill someone there by that fucking knife that I took before the party, but that polite boy woke up and I can't kill anyone! Well, if that fucking goggles man with trolley didn't push me, I can see blood, blood, and bloody!" Paranoia said without any lie.

"So there was someone who pushed you, and he is the culprit?" Hanenagai confirmed.

"CULPRIT?! What the fuck are you talking about?" Kamiyara asked, and almost exclaimed.

"Just ignore him, he doesn't have any good," Shohi said simply.

"Tch, shut the fuck up,"

"Paranoia or Kamiyara is not the killer, right?" Yusaburu smirked.

"No, he is not," Yoshida answered with a thin smile, and Yusaburu sighed in relief.

"So, the first thing, Sei went out to go to the restroom. And after that, black out came and blind us for some minutes. The culprit went out by night goggles to see things. He went out and entered the girl's restroom. From girl's restroom, the culprit entered the sewerage. Then the culprit stacked stones to reach the tile. When he saw Sei stepped to the tile, the culprit stabbed his foot. Since Sei noticed it, he took off his shoe and covered the wound with the white cuff. Then, he fainted because blood loss. The culprit got up and brought Sei's body to the storeroom. He placed him on the trolley, and took five ropes. Then he brought Sei to the kitchen, and he didn't forget to wash the blood track. Then he went to the kitchen. With night goggles, he saw Kamiyara, or Paranoia who wanted to kill. The culprit pushed Paranoia and made him fainted and changed to Kamiyara. Paranoia who was holding the kitchen knife fell it down and the culprit took it. Then he went to the kitchen and started camouflage the crime scene. First, the culprit took out the infusion that used for red herring. He used some of it to cover Sei's chest, back, and the blood on knife. Then he stabbed it to the chest for add more effect. Then he started to tie Sei's neck, wrists, and ankles with Sei's body faced to the desk, placed the night goggles. And the culprit got out, since he didn't have any blood trace on his clothes. And so the murder case ends," Yoshida explained, and sighed since she rarely took a breath when talking.

"So, who is the culprit?" Makabe mumbled.

"I just remember that there was his dying message," Kawashima said.

"And also silver-thingy that on his foot," Miyazaki added.

"Shini-ka/ga-z. Something like 'Shinikami (しにかみ) or 'Shinigami' (しにがみ)," Shohi said.

"Death God, right?" Kawashima said.

"Sei usually went to other country before 'Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction'," Kitae said. "Then he wouldn't understand kanji well,"

"Maybe it is referred to our SHSL?" Olwen confirmed.

"Who has that SHSL title?" Hiyayaka exclaimed.

_'Thinking… there must be something…'_

"Fujiosuki, can you show your pocket knife?" Yoshida asked, looked to the painter.

"For what?" Fujiosuki asked back.

"You have it, don't you?" Yoshida confirmed.

"Yes," Fujiosuki showed his pocket, the colour was brighter than usual pocket knife in present exchange stall, that was what Ikeda was thinking.

"Can you give it?" Yoshida asked again, and Fujiosuki's response was a bit lame, and he slowly rubbed the knife, and after that threw it to Yoshida.

"Show your hand," Yoshida slowly commanded, and Fujiosuki took a lame response.

"I know it that I will be caught up," Fujiosuki smiled and showed his hand palm, which had silver and shining on there. "I'm the culprit,"

"Just as I thought," Shohi smirked. "You are the one who has silver pocket knife, and your art usually connected with death,"

"And I think that you won't ever take knife from present exchange stall, it was not changed," Ikeda said, and Kawashima nodded.

"Right, I'm Super High School Level Painter, or Super High School Level Death God," Fujiosuki smiled.

"SO, I think that you finally make your accusation. Then please pressed the person's button near your court to choose the villain," Monokuma said, and all people fell in sudden silence. Slowly but sure, Yoshida pressed button which has Fujiosuki's face image.

**_FUJIOSUKI TETSUYA IS GUILTY_**

* * *

_NOTE_

_Who did think that Fujiosuki is the culprit? I actually a bit, yeah forced this murder since I think this is harder than even second and third murder (I think,). I don't know. End of chapter in progress xD_

_Question that maybe you can ignore or not:_

_Do you have any idea about this story's characters' voice actors? Can you tell me some (You can tell the character that they act without the voice actor)?_

_Can you recommend me some nice songs for Abe's singing? (I'm priority the song that had straight sad meaning connected with motives, any genre allowed)_


	15. Chapter 1 END

**Chapter 1: Funky Carnival of Despair [END]**

"So, ya bastards make a right accusation!" Monokuma exclaimed, pointed his hand to Fujiosuki. "The one who murder Sei Sakamoto is Fujiosuki Tetsuya!" As Monokuma said that, Fujiosuki stunned, but he didn't seem to panic, but his eyes were looked so shock.

"You took the night goggles from south area, right? I noticed that when you said south area when we were investigating and when Kokoro said about abandoned house thing," Ikeda said, verify her observation.

"Right,"

"W-Why?" Suzuki slowly asked in cried.

"Because I have a dream for being Death God," Fujiosuki smiled, changed to his normal pace, and touched his own head. "I want to finish their lives, which are suffering,"

"Do you mean that you want to kill everyone which suffered disease?" Yoshida confirmed. It seemed that she read a book that contained the same thing. Fujiosuki just replied a small smile.

"But, I don't think so," Abe started speaking. It seemed that there was no track that he even said a word during trial. "All people that suffered because disease may be don't want to their lives ended like a loser," And after he said that, Fujiosuki stunned.

"There are so many person that suffered in their lives, but they don't say a give up, even there is a problem or disease that caught them. Street Children never say any give up and search their own foods. Well, they search it with improper way, I mean like something that homeless on the street do not pick pocketing or anything bad, but they never say give up or even end their lives!" Abe exclaimed, and slowly smiled. "I have done that in same way, so I know that feeling,"

"Tch, and why could you get your SHSL?" Shohi asked from far.

"Who knows, I just ate a lot, criticized food, and get that SHSL Title," Abe laughed. "How idiot I am,"

"And why did you tie his neck, wrists, and ankles?" Shohi ignored Abe's laughing and looked to Fujiosuki.

"I don't want him wake up again," Fujiosuki answered in simple tone. "There are some people that can't die because has lot of dreams, especially Sei. But, I don't like his dream that suffering many people, especially girls. But I can't tell what,"

"And, why do you seem so calm?" Makabe asked, seemly wanted to drop to the despair.

"For being Death God, I am not that afraid to death. So this might be what have you done, you must pay back," Fujiosuki answered, but when he wanted to talk more, Monokuma cut it.

"So, because ya bastards have decided the villain, then continue your life and now the punishment time for the villain!" Monokuma exclaimed, which caught everyone surprise, especially Fujiosuki who would be punished.

"Wait, is it necessary?" Yoshida asked, tried to hide the fact that she was afraid her mate would be killed, if they made a mistake.

"Of course! Since he made a ruckus in this city and danger the citizen, then he must be punished. That's how citizen rule role, right?" Monokuma answered, with very relax tone.

**"I HAVE PREPARED A SPECIAL EXECUTION FOR SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL DEEAAAAATH GOOOD!"**

"W-Wait-" Before Fujiosuki could finish that, seemed want to talk more, Monokuma danced on his throne and hit a red button.

* * *

**FUJIOSUKI TETSUYA IS FOUND GUILTY**

**COMMENCING EXECUTION**

Fujiosuki was standing in the middle of everyone attention. Suddenly, a gap opened under him and fell him to the darkness. And slowly, the monitor that showed everything displayed an image

_Six Hundred Sixty Six Crusader of Death_

Fujiosuki with his "partner", a grim reaper doll stood up with holding a scythe, and around them there were six hundred sixty five soldiers. Monokuma appeared with game console which plugged in to a machine which probably a play station. With it, he controlled the grim reaper, and there was a mission window on the monitor, written a mission to kill six hundreds sixty six soldiers. Slowly, Fujiosuki and his partner killed all of soldiers, and left a soldier to kill. Suddenly, his partner slashed Fujiosuki body, the audience couldn't look to the body because the angle of monitor showed how much that Fujiosuki's blood and his silhouette. And slowly he fell to the ground with surprised expression, and brought him to forever sleep.

**EXECUTION ENDED**

* * *

Everyone looked to the monitor, didn't believe that… Fujiosuki was really executed, with that so despair execution. Monokuma appeared again between them and laughed like exhausted.

"EXTREEEEMEEEE!" Monokuma laughed between the hope survivors, which slowly drowned to the lake of despair.

* * *

Abe was sitting on the bench in the rooftop café. After the trial, he went to there without any word. He seemed not following the trial and not understanding the whole of execution things. But, he felt something affected his mind, slowly rotting his brain to understand that. It was not despair he talked about, but something that buried in his heart. And slowly, he sang to the world of that city.

_A kid came up to me now just the other day  
And asked me if I'd thought about what I would say  
If everything came crashing down on top of me  
How would I stay pure?_

Yoshida was looking to the dark sky of nearly midnight. She couldn't sleep, again. She still remembered how blood splattered through Fujiosuki's body. She just couldn't believe it because the monitor didn't show his body directly, but she knew that Fujiosuki… from his scream and blood. That was very hurtful, even he wanted a death.

_Will you represent  
Who you stand for  
Will they shame you  
Will they blame you _

Shohi walked slowly on the corridor, looking to his electronic handbook and sometimes checking his notebook. From what he examined from far, he never had any clues to what was happening during this 'game' by the Monokuma which controlled by puppet master. But, from very beginning of this 'Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction', he knew that the game of despair was constructed by one who supported Despair, but who?

_It's funny how the words of a child can be  
Simple, though the thought there is so meaningful  
It makes me wonder what I would say to me  
Through the eyes of another_

Slowly, Miyazaki played with his steel dagger in his room, looking to the ceiling of his room. He was not that bothered to Fujiosuki's execution, even it didn't catch his perfect attention. He just looked to Fujiosuki and took other way again. But there was something that very caught his interest: dissociative identity disorder.

_Will you represent  
Who you stand for  
Will they shame you  
Will they blame you_

Ikeda was drinking a soft drink from the canteen, and didn't knowhow but the kitchen after trial was completely clean without any trace of blood. She was hearing her favorite songs. Still she felt uneasy in the canteen and went to her room with some cans of soft drink. She felt weird about… everything especially Fujiosuki's execution.

_There's a consequence  
For the path you chose  
Will they change you  
Will they make you who you are not_

Kokoro was checking everything that she could check. She wanted to refresh her mind from that execution. Slowly, she saw a glimmering thing in the trash can at the canteen.

That was Fujiosuki's pocket knife.

_Let the free world light the way  
In these times of darkened days  
Let the free world light the way_

Kitae was drinking a tea that she made herself, it was not that 'normal' than she always had. She looked to the sky, if there was someone that could make a tea like Sei, she couldn't this desperate to despair. But it couldn't be helped, since he already died. But, why was her heart not giving to this very easy?

_You will represent  
Who you stand for  
They won't shame you  
They won't change you_

Yusaburu couldn't believe it, that Kamiyara that was very 'cute' for him, turned to impolite boy that bothered him. But, it was not in the case, something that he asked very deeply was how he got that dissociative identity disorder?

_There's a consequence  
For the path you chose  
They can't change you  
They can't make you who you are not_

And so, Abe ended the song, and slowly looked to his back. There was Makabe who stood up with very glimmering face, happy about his voice.

"That was very good, Abe-kun!" Makabe praised, and Abe just gave a small smile reply.

"Thanks, Makabe," Abe then slowly sat again on the bench. Then, Makabe walked back to his room.

_"Every people have secret that buried, can be noticed or unnoticed, from how they know themselves,"_

* * *

_NOTE_

_A song with title "Represent" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, thanks for Masuyo Takishima for recommending this. I can't think other song more than Bad Apple, Border of Death, and Priere, and other Touhou Song, very good songs from Touhou Original Music. (Yeah, I like playing Touhou Danmaku Games since the songs which made by ZUN are so awesome, and DDC stop flippin' my friggin' scene,), and we will walk to our next chapter: "Despaired Old Bookworm"_


	16. Chapter 2 Everyday Life 1

**Chapter 2: Despaired Old Bookish Worm [Everyday Life 1]**

Yoshida slowly opened her right eye, which saw a bunch of money on her dirty hand, with a briefcase in front of her, and there was a group of people with punk clothes, which readily hit her face. She couldn't move, and just received a punch on her face.

And slowly woke up from her sleep on the floor.

Uh oh, she was dreaming again, and the time was almost reaching seven o'clock in the morning. How many times she dreamt about weird things like dirty with mud, shoeless feet which running across the street, a song that earned money, and many more that she couldn't ever understand. She talked to someone that may be understood the meaning of those dream, but she never got the answer.

She took a quick shower as fast as she could and changed clothes to her maid clothes which actually heavier that it looked but she never complained. When she tied the big white ribbon on her waist, already put her maid clothes with light blue-almost white apron, sea blue shirt and skirt, black stocking, a black high heels, black-blue left eye patch, and she never forgot to put four knives bag for two knives each bag. Well, she never felt tired to wear a bit heavy clothes and hold eight knives in four bags which she tied to her each thigh.

She came out from her room and locked it quickly. She rarely got late, and some of them were weird dreams. Suddenly, corridor's monitor displayed Monokuma which had pose same as when he did to announce morning time announcement.

**"Good morning, ya bastards! Wake up and face the bright sky! Oh yeah, there is new world that awaiting ya bastards! So don't be lazy for being young peeps and explore the whole new world!"**

Yoshida just wrote poker face on her usual calm face, how could Monokuma say 'bright sky' in this type of condition. She really wanted to find the puppet master.

_'What is the meaning that Monokuma just told?' _Yoshida thought, and slowly checked her electronic handbook. There was new information about the map. There were some unlocked areas which had the gate around south-west area. There were some buildings common public facilities like hospital, library, restaurant, game centers, and some abandoned houses that still could be explored. As fast as she could, Yoshida ran to the canteen, which there would be some people.

Slowly, Yoshida opened the door, and there were Suzuki, Hiyayaka, Miyazaki, Hanenagai, and Abe who was eating simple French fries.

"Yoshida-san, good morning!" Suzuki bowed and said a morning greeting. Hiyayaka waved her hand and Yoshida replied with a smile. Then she sat beside Hiyayaka and looked to a big bowl of French fries. She took some and ate it with so many chili sauces on it.

"Yoshida-san, you look so pale. Thinking about something?" Abe asked from far, with a smile that Yoshida's memory knew that, but she couldn't be sure about it. Yoshida looked to another way to avoid eye contact to anyone. Then slowly the canteen filled one by one, and the total of person there was seventeen. They fell in to silence, didn't know what to discuss.

"Damn, why are we so silent?" Miyazaki broke the silence in second, seemed so angry for his friends being silent. Because didn't know what to do, Miyazaki checked his electronic handbook. "Oh yeah, there are some new areas that can be explored!"

"Oh yeah, there was Monokuma's announcement that saying 'new world', what do you think, all?" Makabe asked, after that ate some French fries.

"There were four major areas when I saw electronic handbook: hospital, library, restaurant, and some game centers. Additionally there were some abandoned houses and buildings that unlocked," Yoshida explained while looking to her electronic handbook.

"So, we must separate again, must not we?" Makabe confirmed.

"But I don't think that exploration take hours since we had Monokuma Train now, we can explore any place," Abe speculated as drinking a juice that mixed with other fruits and unrecognizable abou what fruits which he mixed.

"But, I think that we still need to separate…" Makabe murmured.

"Another lottery, right?" Ikeda said, and when she said that, Yoshida prepared the paper for Lottery, and the result was:

Hospital: Kokoro, Makabe, Hiyayaka, and Abe

Library: Shohi, Olwen, Miyazaki, and Yusaburu

Restaurant: Yoshida, Kawashima, Kitae, and Motoro

Game Centers: Jake, Hanenagai, Kamiyara, Ikeda, and Suzuki

* * *

**Hospital**

Kokoro was checking laboratory in hospital. There were some types of nutrients, reagents, and poisons, and the hospital had a room that specified to be those types of drugs. Those things must be one of potential weapons that Monokuma served for them to kill someone there, how mischievous was Monokuma.

Makabe was checked some patient rooms, and he could feel something didn't right. When he checked a doctor's room, he found a paper that was on the table. Caught by interest, he checked it in no second.

_Despair Fever: That is something that we find from test that secretly found in one of patient room. The patient was one with high desire of… And there was the common visitor of that patient, which was also a patient, a man that had high desire to… with his words that always mumbling about his brother which lost when his brother was still around five years old. The common things that they always murmurs are about despair crashed their lives, and about they want to fill up desire that they wanted. We call it Despair Fever, we must… for purpose, for…_

And so, the words covered with something like oils.

"What the hell are you reading?! Give it back!" Monokuma said with different tone, which was somewhat more different than usual, which was more… defensive. But, Makabe couldn't put his sense on it.

"What's wrong with Monokuma?" Makabe said as slowly going out from that room. "I don't hope that he don't mind what was I reading,"

Hiyayaka was sitting on the waiting chairs in waiting room. She didn't want to explore the hospital, she didn't think that she could do anything when she still thought that her mate was actually murder someone, and she felt something not right about the weather. She was same as Abe who didn't want to explore hospital because drugs' smells which could be detected by his sensitive nose.

* * *

**Library**

Shohi was checking that very large library building which could be explored with hours if only one that explored the whole two floors with so many high bookshelves. The first floor was checked by Olwen and Miyazaki, and the second floor was checked by Shohi and Yusaburu. If Miyazaki ended to explore with Shohi, he would get to a fight, and if he ended up with Yusaburu, he wouldn't focus because didn't have any focus because how gay was Yusaburu who was with him in a same floor. Well, Yusaburu actually fell his attention to Kamiyara, but sometimes he caught an interest to him.

When Miyazaki checked corner area, he felt something touched his face, but it was very light until he couldn't realize. He looked to the ceiling on his upper, there was something that come from a rectangle's border-shaped hole. He actually didn't have a suspicious thought on it, but he would think this must be in case.

Shohi was taking a stroll around the library. He didn't have any interest to read, but sometimes he took a peek to the mystery books collection of the library. From what he could conclude that there was some weird design on second floor, near the stairs, there was a wall that didn't resemble with outside library building. There was a free space like a room without a door. But there was a window near the park which had a lot of mud. Seemed so interesting, he wrote it on his note.

* * *

**Restaurant**

Yoshida checked the kitchen of the restaurant. It had very complete high class kitchen tools. But something that first popped up in her mind: probably a weapon to kill someone. But anything could kill someone, from giant chainsaw until a very blunt ball, from how was someone's condition. Huh, actually there was not any important stuff.

Kitae was just sitting on the chair in restaurant, Motoro was checking the tables which had some plates on it, and Kawashima was staring outside from the big windows on the restaurant. The condition of weathers was so bad from how thick and dark was the cloud.

* * *

**Game Centers**

Suzuki and Ikeda never felt right in those game centers, a candy-themed game centers that got their nerves from how colorful the look in this type condition. So, they were just waiting in the lounge without checking inside.

Jake, Hanenagai, and Kamiyara checked inside. Also there were so many game arcades in there, and they couldn't decide what was important inside those all game center.

* * *

Almost two hours spent for exploring the new area. They couldn't find anything important, but there must be something inside abandoned buildings and houses, and there must be something that overlooked. They should re-check some place.

Before lunch came, all people were already in the canteen, discussing about what they found in exploration.

"I found so many types of nutrients, reagents, and poisons in the hospital," Kokoro said as remembering the room that possibly a chemistry room which stored many types of drugs.

"And I found a paper filled with a type of disease called 'Despair Fever'," Makabe said slowly. "It was identified from a patient and his common visitor that murmur some things like despair and filled high desires of them,"

"It must be one of clues for this 'Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction' incident," Yoshida thought deeply. "Can you give me that paper?"

"Monokuma took it," Makabe sighed.

"I think that it is one hundred percent clue for us," Ikeda sighed. "Despair Fever is very suitable for puppet master,"

"What is the desire thing?" Motoro asked as looking to the outside of the canteen from window.

"If this is the clue, there must be two puppet masters since there were two persons," Shohi slowly thought.

"Let's change the topic, because I don't want that shit hear us," Miyazaki whispered slowly.

"About the library, it was very normal," Olwen said without any explanation. Shohi's eyes was sharpen in second.

"Same as restaurant," Yoshida confirmed.

"The game centers had candy theme, and I don't like it," Hanenagai said.

"Then, we must focus to the hospital. There were poisons, were not it?" Suzuki slowly said.

"I don't think so, there are so many things which could kill you," Yoshida stood up and went to the kitchen after saying that.

"She is true," Shohi stood up and went to his own room.

"What do you want to do, Yoshida?" Hiyayaka asked.

"Cook,"

The lunch passed with a silence. There was not a fun conversation like the first day they had lunch there. There were two people that missing from them. For spending time, they explored the city or abandoned buildings.

* * *

Yoshida was reading in the library on second floor with so many history books pilled on the table, and she was sitting on the couch. She tried to calm herself with some history that she still didn't know. She read some founder's history. She didn't find that it was important for this type of condition. Actually, there was no one other than her in the second floor of the library. There were some people on the first floor, but since the first floor didn't have the book that she searched, she didn't have any interest to first floor's books.

Someone came up to second floor, and Yoshida gave a sight to the stairs, and saw Olwen came up and searched books.

"What do you want to find?" Yoshida asked, tried to help her for finding section.

"About this city, I think there is a history or map for this city," Olwen smiled.

"I think there is, but it is very dusty," Yoshida pointed to a very thick book in a shelf that near her. Olwen nodded and took that book.

"I don't know that you have interest to history, Olwen-san," Yoshida straightly asked.

"I actually don't, but I want to remember some area that must be useful for us," Olwen answered with a smile.

"You can draw a map like that?" Yoshida asked as looking to Olwen that was drawing a map from what she could predict from her memory about the city.

"Yes. Sometimes I spend time to draw maps, since I love to review some places that I have traveled," Olwen smiled again, a very friendly foreigner.

"Oh, it must be very useful," Yoshida praised.

"I am still working on this, maybe spend a day or two," Olwen predicted as writing another smile on her face.

"Sorry, but I want to explore some areas left. So I must leave you," Yoshida bowed and came near to the stairs.

"No, it is not a problem. I can keep myself save," Olwen smiled, and focused to her work to Naturistrict City Map. Then, Yoshida went down and got out from library.

* * *

Shohi was checking around North Area in first place. After Sei's and Fujiosuki's death, he wanted to check electronic handbook which might be useful. The dead person's electronic handbook was returned to this box. He checked one by one. There were two electronic handbooks there. He checked one of it, and it was Fujiosuki's. When he wanted to check the Sei's one, it could boot up, but when showed the name, the electronic handbooks turned off automatically.

"What?!" Shohi surprised and tried to turn it on again.

"Upupu…" A familiar voice came up and giggled behind that philosopher, Shohi turned his head to back, saw Monokuma giggled.

"You know what? That electronic handbook is a failure! A Failure of a flaw!" Monokuma laughed happily and still stood up there.

"There is something you hide, right?" Shohi snapped and it made Monokuma surprised of course. "I hit the bull's eye,"

"Someone's name is that you hide, right?" Shohi snapped again, and another surprise of Monokuma appeared. "Another bull's eye,"

"Rgh, don't dare you open it, bastard!" and so, Monokuma disappeared with anger.

"Really, he is more defensive, and he really hides something,"

* * *

Miyazaki was eating some foods that he made in the kitchen. A bunch of Takoyaki which he made from a whole big bowl of Takoyaki's batter and five octopuses was served on the table in canteen. He already ate quarter of it because he finished it from around ten minutes ago. Probably, he ate around twenty. When he cooked that, he fell all of his feelings to his cooking like anger. He felt angry towards Monokuma because he executed one of his mates, and his mate murdered one of his mates again. He felt… well he couldn't express about that.

"Smells very good this Takoyaki~" a young male voice came up from the door behind Miyazaki. He tilted his head a bit, and saw two falcons on looked-young boy with messy short brown hair and black eyes, and his clothes black short and T-Shirt with three spirals, and also a pair of gloves which had perched on it, Hanenagai Tori. He jumped to the chair and looked to plates of so-much-I-can't-even-calculate-it Takoyaki.

"Wow, how many are these Takoyaki, Miyazaki-kun?" Hanenagai happily asked and took nearby toothpick. "May I have some?"

"Sure, go ahead," Miyazaki ate one more and chewed it, ignored happy childish boy in front of him. Hanenagai took a plate and stabbed one of it with his toothpick. Slowly he ate that hot Takoyaki and chewed it slowly.

"Very delicious!" Hanenagai praised, but Miyazaki just ate more and ignored that praising. "I don't know that you can cook, Miyazaki! What are other foods that you can cook?" After chewing one which still in his mouth, he took a bottle of mineral water which he already took and drank it.

"Fried frogs, fried snake, fried deer, fried lion…"

"Huh?" Hanenagai cut Miyazaki's word by a simple word. Miyazaki just looked to Hanenagai who cut his words.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You can cook… those?" Hanenagai asked slowly, actually didn't believe about something that Miyazaki said.

"Yeah, it is not that bad," Miyazaki simple answered and ate a ball of Takoyaki. Hanenagai felt bad to ask since he had eaten something "weird" for him, actually not for the deer that actually he had eaten when he tried to survive in his home's island.

"Why?" a familiar voice from a girl that never had a track came from their behind, a long haired girl which usually sneaked room like a ghost, Ikeda Etsuko.

"It is weird when you should eat something like that in normal condition. Then you ever hardly try to survive in a hard condition, right?" Ikeda asked slowly. Miyazaki's eyes were sharpen in second when Ikeda said that.

"What do you want to know?" Miyazaki glared to Ikeda. It was not normal glare that he always did when he angered or pissed, but a death glare that never appeared in history book of Ikeda's life. He tried to cover something behind that glare, must be connected with her question.

She was scared to know.

"N-Nothing,"

* * *

The rain started falling down, it was nearly evening and Kamiyara with Yusaburu and Jake played in game centers. Kamiyara and Yusaburu battled about a doll machine. Kamiyara couldn't take any doll and Yusaburu helped him. And so, he got a lot of dolls from Yusaburu. He seemed so happy and they were standing on the balcony of the game centers. Jake and Makabe were still playing in game centers.

"Thank you very much, Yusaburu-san! It is a lot of presents!" Kamiyara happily smiled as hugging a cherry-shaped doll, a doll of dog and a doll of cat. He felt the fluffiness of the dolls, made happiness inside his heart, and it was shown from his big smile, cheer and bright face.

'Oh my, he is really a cutie,' Yusaburu thought while his eyes were looking deeply to Kamiyara's bright face.

"Yusaburu-san?" Kamiyara called Yusaburu, and that rock and roll musician regained his conscious from spacing around because Kamiyara's cute face.

"N-Nothing!" Yusaburu looked to other way. Something popped in his mind when the person was still there.

"May... I ask you something?" Yusaburu asked Kamiyara, which was still hugging those dolls. "I don't want to hurt you... but if you don't want to answer, just ignore it..."

"I will answer that," Kamiyara smiled, seemed didn't think about possibilities that Yusaburu wanted to ask: Paranoia.

"About... Paranoia, who is he?" Yusaburu slowly asked, made a surprise for Kamiyara. That DJ buried his face in pile of dolls for a while.

"I think... I can answer that..."

"The rain is for real heavy," Jake's voice came out from the game centers and sighed slowly. He noticed that he interrupted something, and then went back to the library.

* * *

Motoro rid his precious bike to nearly building. The rain was very heavy even he couldn't see a light. He just thought he saw a light from his left and bolted in second to that building, and that was the library. He stood up in front of the entrance. His clothes were completely wet with rain.

"I'm tired!" a girl voice came out from the library. When she saw the heavy rain, she slowly sighed. "Why the rain should come? I'm tired,"

"Olwen," Motoro looked to his back, there was a figure with yellow blond hair which tied to twin tails, and orange eyes which looked to the cyclist. "It is so rare that you ever go to the library, there must be something,"

"Mmh, I was searching about... like this city information and map, it would be useful," Olwen said and smiled. "But the rain is so heavy, and I am already tired,"

"Why won't you go to the nearly Monokuma Train Stop?" Motoro recommended, but Olwen just shook her head.

"The rain is so heavy, I can't even see my front," Olwen sighed and sat on the balcony. Motoro just looked the heavy rain. It won't stop, even go heavier, it was in Motoro's mind.

"Hey! Motoro! You are so wet! Why won't you stay inside since the outside is pretty cool," Olwen looked to Motoro, who was seemed a bit disturbed by her presence. "If you want to stay here, then do so. I will stay inside," Olwen walked to the inside of the library, leaving Motoro alone on the entrance of the library.

* * *

Makabe was standing on the hallway of first floor. He couldn't stay up in his room since it was really boring and he needed something. And he ended up in hallway which had large window that showed the heavy rain. The music that rain made was not that bad, even it was nice to hear music from nature.

"Huah, that is so heavy," Yusaburu's voice appeared from the door. Makabe took a look to the floor, a wet foot track was on the floor. And so Kamiyara and Jake came up. Kamiyara was holding some wet dolls that must be very heavy.

"Good evening, Makabe-san," Kamiyara greeted.

"Good evening, Kamiyara," Makabe replied. After receiving that reply, Kamiyara went to the left of hallway, which must be staircase to second floor.

"Shit my clothes," Shohi's voice came up. Makabe looked out, and there was Shohi's wet figure standing in front of the entrance door. Well, he was not completely wet, but at least it made him pissed off. "North Area is needing some walks, and lucky for this rain,"

"Sh-Shohi, are you alright?" Makabe slowly asked. But, Shohi turned his head and looked to him like don't-interfere-me-idiot with a little hiss. After that, Shohi walked to second floor as fast as he could, and disappeared from Makabe's sight in a second.

"Really, rain is a bad omen for us,"

* * *

The evening entered, and the dinner was almost ready. The rain was lighter that a while ago. Vegetables Soup was the menu since the temperature is so low.

"Where are Kamiyara and Shohi?" Suzuki asked and looked to the Yoshida who was serving the foods on the table and Yusaburu who was standing near her, since he didn't have any person to talk since the one of the possibilities or we should call Miyazaki was really angry right there, or we should say he was in bad mood, either angry, sad, or thinking about something that really pissed him off.

"Kamiyara… he catches a cold," Yusaburu said as sighing heavily. "He just passed the rain without any cover. I and Jake didn't have a cover too, but we haven't caught a cold,"

"I don't know about Shohi, I never check him after lunch. It seems that he is staying in his room," Yoshida claimed. As putting a big bowl of vegetables soup on the table.

"Why won't you go to his room? I am sure that he will be better in second!" Suzuki suggested as smiling a bit. Yoshida stayed silent for a bit.

"I-I think…" Yoshida smiled and slowly walked to the kitchen. And a minute passed and she appeared with two bowls of soup that she brought with a tray and went out. All people fell in the silence.

"Hey, it is better if we start to eat, let's not mourning about yesterday," Hiyayaka said as taking the soup and eat it. And some of people started to eat.

"What a bother," Kawashima slowly mumbled, which noticed by Makabe and Jake who sat near him.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked a bit loud but the others seemed busy with their dinner so they didn't hear that.

"Spirits… it is bothering me," Kawashima said as looking to the outside.

"Spirits? What do they do now?" Makabe asked curiously.

"No, they don't do anything wrong, they are just speaking about 'Came to our pray, we must pray for the liars', 'Please, came back to church, we will tell,' and something like 'Liars in silhouette,' they are not making any sense," Kawashima hissed and took a nearly glass filled with water. "I have no idea,"

"Kawashima, were they doing that before?" Makabe asked and crossed his hand.

"No, they were not. It happened after the first murder," Kawashima sighed, slowly showed a depressed face. "How noisy,"

"There must be a church but it must be abandoned so it won't be in our electronic handbook. We must go there tomorrow!" Jake suggested.

"Yeah, we must do something that they told us. That is the only way to make them calm," Makabe suggested with a smile.

"I don't know that Makabe likes ghost, what happened?"

"I am just curious that's all!" Makabe giggled. Kawashima just looked at them which were giggling to each other.

Kitae was sitting on the corner table as usual. But something that unusual was her eyes which gazed to the window. It was unusual since Kitae never looked to the window that "serious".

"Kitae-san, do you want some tea?" Suzuki came closer to Kitae and said that a bit slowly. But Kitae seemed having no care to tea right now, even she didn't snip snap to Suzuki which might disturb her. But it was just coincidence that she didn't even snip snap, or even a glare. This was just she didn't notice or something caught her interest?

The dinner was finished in short term and for luck that the condition came back to lively, even still it was not that noisy which they ever did before got caught in this crazy game. Might be… because two of them were disappeared because death?

* * *

Yoshida knocked Kamiyara's room. She wanted to deliver this dinner's soup that still warmth but it would be waste if she didn't hurry. Slowly, Kamiyara opened the door with weak grip. His face was completely red because cold, maybe fever. She thought that he could be gotten a cold. She looked to the window, the rain was lighter but still it was still great.

"Y-Yoshida… What are you doing here?" Kamiyara slowly asked with weak tone that she never expected.

"I bring you this. This is still warm so please eat it immediately," Yoshida gave the bowl with a handle to Kamiyara. "Are you sure that you can hold this?"

"O-Of course! This fever has not gotten worse," Kamiyara smiled a little and went back to his room.

Yoshida went to Shohi's room which was near to her room. Slowly, she knocked the door since the bell was too loud. Some steps could be heard from inside, and some sound like unlocked sound came from the door, but the figure that she wanted to meet didn't come out.

"Shohi, can I enter?" Yoshida asked about permission slowly. And some seconds spent for waiting an unfriendly hiss from inside.

"Just enter, damn! I even unlocked the door for you!" Shohi hissed from inside. Yoshida just stunned from that sudden hiss. She didn't know something that pissed him. She slowly entered the room and saw Shohi was sleeping on the bed without blanket covering his body. The blanket was falling down and lying on the floor. Yoshida immediately took it and covered some of Shohi's body with blanket. He was wearing his white-dark blue checkered shirt and long dark jeans, without his usual jacket. He sneezed sometimes and for luck that he didn't catch a fever.

"Shohi, do you want soup?" Yoshida slowly asked but Shohi ignored it. Then Yoshida just sighed and put the soup on nearby table. But when she wanted to leave, Shohi whispered something to her from afar.

"Go to the bath room at a half past nine," that was something that he whispered. Yoshida must be questioning that, but Shohi was just ignored her. It must be because the camera which probably would record their conversation. Thinking that there must be nothing left, Yoshida left the room and came to her own room, waited for a half past nine came.

* * *

Yoshida slowly came to bathroom and when she arrived, Shohi was there with a paper on his right hand.

"What do you want, Shohi?" Yoshida asked straight-forwardly, which defensive tone.

"Just want to discuss since this room is a safe spot to discuss," Shohi said. Yoshida looked to every corner of the room. There was no camera.

"That 's why you asked me to go here," Yoshida confirmed, and Shohi just wrote a smirk on his face something like you-just-hit-the-bull eye. "And what do you want to discuss?"

"This," Shohi showed the paper that he held and Yoshida took it. She looked to the inside. It was an article which ripped.

_They are known as "Five Brothers of Hopes and Despairs" which battling for Hopes or Despairs._

_And that's why the root of everything in this dimensional massacre begin,_

"It must be root of everything we have faced now, and who is this 'Five Brothers'?" Shohi explained. His explanation was almost something like "Those are the puppet master".

"But, something that Makabe just reported when we gathered. The possibilities of the puppet master are there are two puppet masters," Yoshida remembered that something like Despair Fever that Makabe told.

"Then they are separated," Shohi concluded. "And what is this 'Dimensional Massacre' thing?"

"I don't have any clue," Yoshida sighed as looked again to the paper. "By the way, Hopes and Despairs? It means they are supporting both Hope and Despair,"

"We don't know. It can be they all support both, some support both, or some support hope and some support despair," Shohi said some possibilities.

"We still need some clue," Yoshida sighed.

"Well, it is something that I want to discuss," Shohi stood up and walked to the outside and Yoshida followed him to second floor. Of course they headed to their own room. When Shohi wanted to enter his own room, Yoshida called him.

"Shohi, can I ask something?" Yoshida asked. Shohi seemed waiting for something that the maid wanted to ask.

"Why do you ask me to discuss this? And where do you find that paper?" Yoshida asked, and it took a long response from him.

"B-Because I believe you," Shohi answered as facing to his door, which somewhat like trying to hide his face. "And I find that in library,"

Yoshida and Shohi stunned in the corridor in the second. And the silence was broken because Monokuma's voice appeared loudly.

**"Ya bastard! This is ten o'clock! The nighttime system will enter! And be cautious for your thingies!"**

"What?" Yoshida mumbled, and when she looked to Shohi, he already entered his room. Yoshida just sighed and entered her own room.

What is the meaning of that nighttime announcement?

* * *

_NOTE_

_I changed a bit chapter 2's title xD I don't have any idea,_

_Dangit I WILL FACE TEST I CAN'T EVEN STAND A DAY WITHOUT WRITING! I can't live without writing so when I faced test I was a bit screwed. And I must study! New school made me so screwed so I must study a lot. Also, sorry for no update for last week, and sorry again for next week update, since I will face the super screw me level test, I won't write in a week. Kwuyhwaaaaaaaak!_


	17. Chapter 2 Everyday Life 2

**Chapter 2: Despaired Old Bookish Worm [Everyday Life 2]**

Yoshida slowly woke up from her sleep, for luck that she didn't encounter a bad dream again. She held her head because a bit dizzy encountered her head. She looked to the clock in her room, the time was almost reaching six. Well, for luck that she managed to wake earlier since the bad dream didn't encounter her. She changed her clothes to her maid's uniform and ready to work. When she wanted to take her usually self-defense weapon, she found a CD Disc on the table, with her name was written on it. She was curios, what was that? She didn't sure that disc was the one who Monokuma gave for the motive, and she for sure had thrown that disc to trash room that in separated building of the mansion. And, what the heck was this disc for?

She slowly went to the computer room to play this disc. She was a bit curious, and she readily prepared herself to take a risk. It might be one of the Monokuma's motives, but it was so fast and the murder just happened two days ago. She inserted the disc and waited the disc to play. It was nothing in a minute. But when it moved to two minutes…

"BYAKKUN!" Yoshida almost jumped and wrecked the monitor of the computer. There was a man who was lying on the plain bed with fancy furniture in that room like paintings. But suddenly the monitor went black in seconds, and the black erased in second, showed a bloody room which was broken to pieces and somewhat like a place full of junks.

Yoshida's eyes widen in second. What happened? This was something that happened when "Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction" happened? She didn't believe!

She just noticed that was off. If that place was something that happened in his room, then it must be something like broken painting and fancy furniture that he had in his room. Then, that picture was taken in different room. She must calm herself, it must be fake. She must think positive. It must be from Monokuma, and he forged it.

"I must make the breakfast first," Yoshida walked to cafeteria for cooking some breakfast. Now breakfast menu was Risotto with some salads and fruit juice. She just thought that her mates must be healthy as they could. So, since the cafeteria filled with complete ingredients from each country even rare vegetables and fruits, she could cook something healthy.

Slowly, Suzuki entered the cafeteria, showing a pale face of her. She seemed very worried about something. She came to the kitchen, with slow steps and even didn't make a sound.

"Suzuki, something is wrong? Your face is so pale," Yoshida said as looking to her face, that caught her surprise. Suzuki startled a bit and stuttered some words that really separated and undetected.

"Um-um, h-how I put this? I-I am so embarrassed to tell this…" Suzuki stuttered, but Yoshida was still curious about it.

"Erhm… mmh… m-my fillers are missing…" Suzuki stuttered in embarrassment. Yoshida gasped, since it was starting to enter woman private world. Yoshida and Suzuki started to whisper while crouching down since they didn't want someone especially boys knew about this. For footnote, Suzuki was actually a transgender that her physical was almost male, so she needed fillers to… be a normal waitress that served everyone.

"How?" Yoshida whispered slowly, and Suzuki shook her head, didn't have any idea.

**_"Ya bastard! This is ten o'clock! The nighttime system will enter! And be cautious tonight for your thingies! Put it in proper place!"_**

It struck Yoshida's head once. Wait, then he just told that yesterday night, and next morning something was missing? And it might be happened to EVERYONE here! Yeah, something that must be her must important possession was only the noble of Togami Group, and the second was her left eye. If Monokuma took it, then it might kill her, so that's why there was a disc that recorded Togami Byakuya who was her master in the video was 'missing'. But, for luck that she could think logically, thanks for her memory's sharpness. He wanted to tell her that her master was death, and of course she didn't believe it.

Wait, it meant that Kibougamine Gakuen wasn't destroyed by this "Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction" which happened around a year ago. She just remembered after a day of this accident, all Togami Group's members or even affiliated died. She was checking Kibougamine Gakuen and she was the same with other maids, her data was in Togami Group's database and even in network. Other words, the despair-inducing community that started this accident researched the net world and they found all of Togami Group's members and affiliates. But why she wasn't getting killed by despair? She was healthy with no wound during that time.

What about the others? She just found that the hope survivors that being the main helpers in the hotel where the remaining survivors including some citizens were all high school students? Yes, might be it was because the talent, but sometimes the older people must get a part of this plan to get back all people's hopes, but it was organized by just eighteen super-talented high school students that might be still selfish and unwise, still needing parental guide from puberty to adult. And Abe Mori, and for more weird things ahead he was high school student too, with dark past. He could be the mole from puppet master but still, from how was his act inside eighteen students, he wasn't playing along with this game, from how silent was him in the trial: he never talked a word, even no sound. The puppet master might be planning this from the start.

"Khh…" Hiyayaka's voice came in, could be heard from the kitchen. Yoshida and Suzuki decided to meet her. Hiyayaka's face was very pale and her eyes fell so many tears, she was pretty much sad even her face was so bright red.

"Um… Hiyayaka…?" Suzuki slowly asked, rubbing slowly her multi-colored hair. She still couldn't stop her tears, and still she didn't that care to the people near her, not usually as she always did. She usually asked Suzuki or other girls to accompany her, and now, she cried alone without asking an accompany to be with her, something like gotten her off and she forgot everything that she usually did.

"I… I will lose my… life… my hope in this world…" Hiyayaka cried, with some sobs paused the cries.

"W-What happened?" Suzuki asked, and it took so long time to response since Hiyayaka must breathe between those cries.

"I… I can't tell…" Hiyayaka sobbed in her cries. "Monokuma… he will tell everyone about that…"

"This is something has to do with Monokuma's motive," Yoshida said as touching her own chin, thought about this motive things that Monokuma gave.

"Suzuki's bra fillers… the CD about master… Hiyayaka's secret…" the maid repeated. "Hiyayaka-san, is the secret of yours connected to your most precious 'something'?"

"Yes, it is…"

This was something connected with "Most Precious Possession that is missing" motive. So, Monokuma gave them non-direct motive. He stole all of precious possession of all of the hope survivors which survived now to start another murder. There must be someone who would kill their mate because their most precious possession.

_'Monokuma is really tricky… I don't know what to do now. It will be so hard to push the desire to murder, even hurt each other'_ Yoshida thought.

Suzuki tried to calm Hiyayaka down, still she couldn't stop completely. Yoshida tried to make the breakfast, still she couldn't focus. This was struck her head, always. Why Monokuma gave them motive after a day of the murder? Was he really that impatient to wait a murder? There must be something that Monokuma wanted from them, but she didn't have any single idea popped up in the mind.

Anyway, the all breakfast's foods were done, and the last thing to do was taste it a bit. She never tasted a bit of her food that she cooked before it was a half a way to done or it was completely done. Of course the taste of a half way food was f=different with the complete one, so she had to taste it first. She brought a half plate of risotto with a piece of a small bowl of various fruits and a glass of strawberry juice. She brought those with a small tray since the foods wasn't that much.

"SHIT!" Someone's voice could be heard from outside, and not for so long there was a kicking sound to a metal thing, the cafeteria's door. The irritated brunette who had fiery red eyes which were very sharp to stab everyone with his glare was kicking the door and angrily walked in the cafeteria. He just sat on the chair like smashed it with his own body. It was sure that he was really angry. Yoshida almost jumped and fell a precious spoon of risotto.

"Uhm… Miyazaki-san…?" Yoshida slowly asked, tried to not pull out his anger.

"WHERE IS THAT BEAR?! HE MUST TAKE MY PRECIOUS GUN!" Miyazaki smashed the desk, and it cracked a bit, and what was the scary part was that was a metal table.

"Take your precious gun?" Yoshida said, repeated something that Miyazaki just said. "Is that important…?"

"Of course! That gun filled with my friend's memory with her and I must not lose it! And now it WAS taken by Monokuma!" Miyazaki angered as smashing his own head to the metal table.

_'My thought is true that it must be something to do with Monokuma's motive, but how?' _Yoshida thought as looking to angry Miyazaki. Monokuma had taken the one of motives that could drift murder easily!

"Don't be angry, Miyazaki-san. It means that you are playing around with the puppet muster's game!" Yoshida claimed as touching lightly the shoulder of the weapon master. At the first, he refused to stay calm, but sometimes was taken not so long, and so he finally calmed even there was still hatred fire.

"I know that sneaky Monokuma. He really wanted us to kill each other, but I really can't forgive him," Miyazaki mumbled, as drinking avocado juice that Yoshida gave. From afar, Yoshida just looked to him who was drinking the juice with a big gulp.

"What is today breakfast?" Miyazaki changed the subject, unexpected as Yoshida thought about him who was always angry if he started to lose his temper.

"Risotto and some fresh vegetables and fruits salad," Yoshida said and ate some spoons of risotto.

"Alright-y," Miyazaki nodded and went to the kitchen, leaving a big question mark to Yoshida's brain. He was always really that unstable, wasn't he?

Yoshida started to finish her foods, which only left some spoons of risotto and some fruits in the mini bowl. When she wanted to finish her last spoon of risotto, she noticed an existence had entered the cafeteria without her noticing. She looked to her back, there was no one, to her besides, there was no one. So she continued to eat since she thought it was only imagination. When she fully finished it, she stood up and looked to her front, there was a girl with straight long black hair which was wearing a green headphone, which almost made a jump for her heart. So that's why she was noticing the existence of Ikeda Etsuko, the one who usually sneaked in and out any room without be noticed.

"Ikeda… why is your face so pale? Mind to share the story?" Yoshida came closer to Ikeda, still handing the plate, bowl, and glass that she had used. Ikeda remained silent.

"Something lost?" Yoshida asked straightly, which caught Ikeda's attention.

"Why do you know?" Ikeda slowly asked back.

"I just lost something. Is it important, a thing that you lost?" Yoshida smiled, tried to calm Ikeda who looked like, not calm with a calm face.

"Yeah, my jade pendant…" Ikeda sighed,she really lost that pendant since she was never this sad.

"Hmm… Monokuma stole those, I conclude," Yoshida mumbled, and Ikeda heard that in second.

"Monokuma stole it?" Ikeda repeated, and Yoshida just nodded, didn't refute it.

"Yeah, Suzuki, Hiyayaka, Miyazaki, and me just lost something important for us," Yoshida looked to the Miyazaki who was eating on other table.

"Something that bothers me, how did Monokuma steal it?" Ikeda said, Yoshida agreed that in second.

"That must be in the case. It is better if you take breakfast first," Yoshida recommended, and so Ikeda nodded and went to the kitchen to take it. Well, Yoshida didn't bring it to the cafeteria.

"I'm really full. That bastard must deserve it," Miyazaki finished the breakfast, and didn't know why he was completely dazed on the table, seemly drunk. Yoshida looked somethings on the table, there were two empty bottles of beer. That was so much…

"Nah, for a while he will forget his machine gun," Ikeda said from far where she was eating her breakfast. "When he lost his design of newly weapon, he just got drunk and dazed on the lobby in the hotel, do you remember?"

"Yeah, he was mumbling how gay was Yusaburu, and all people who crossed the lobby tried to avoid him. And finally Yusaburu himself woke him up, and he was still drunk and went to his room. Yusaburu tried to not sleep with Miyazaki and instead slept with Kamiyara. And that day was the start of 'Super High School Level Gay' title for him, because one of the citizens said it in front of him. Well, it was being funny joke for some people there, and still Yusaburu proud of his gayness," Yoshida said, tried to remember one of her memories during survival in the middle of despair. The life in there was filled with hope, even it was in the middle of despair which could enter the peaceful hope.

"Yeah, I was getting sick of that joke even I didn't take lunch just for avoiding that," Ikeda sighed.

"Hey, are both of you talking about Super High School Level Gay?" a male voice that very familiar came in to the cafeteria, and it was Yusaburu Shian, with extreme tight leather pants and gray-colored vest designed with "rock" and "boulder" design, and didn't forget his necklace, which showed a pride of all gay, gay pride symbol, those clothes covered his muscular body. When Yoshida and Ikeda looked to his face, he wasn't surprised when he found some people talked on his back, but he seemed very happy, since it was the praise for gay rock musician.

"Thanks! I like Super High School Level Gay more!" Yusaburu thanked, but Yoshida and Ikeda didn't see anything to thank.

"No, I think Super High School Level Rock and Roll Musician better," Ikeda said straightly, well since SHSL Gay was very revealing his gayness, and she imagined how all men's face when the rock and roll musician introduced himself.

"O rly?" Yusaburu spelled, felt upset since one of his mates didn't like his other title Super High School Level Gay.

"What about Kamiyara? Is he… getting better?" Yoshida asked with a smile, tried to get a better mood. Hearing that, Yusaburu slowly looked to the floor which was very plain.

"He… is getting worse… He didn't wake up this morning," Yusaburu stuttered, almost fell a tear. "A-And I lost my copy of "Labyrinth" movie," Yoshida and Ikeda glanced each other. It seemed that their hypothesis was true. Yusaburu just lost his most precious possession.

"Have you checked guest room? It might have a copy of it," Yoshida said, tried to cheer one of her mates. Yusaburu just left the cafeteria.

"THERE ISN'T ANY COPY OF IT!" Yusaburu exclaimed in no second after leaving the cafeteria, made everyone in cafeteria, or might be everyone on first floor surprised. He came back in sadness, and darkness and despair almost covered him.

"Hey, Yusaburu. It is better that you take the breakfast and get some for Kamiyara. You might make him better," Yoshida recommended straightly. Yusaburu seemed brighter, and then he went to the kitchen for take breakfast menu. Yoshida was still in the kitchen with Ikeda. She went to the kitchen for heating the foods that might be a bit colder. She heard door's creak sounds from cafeteria's door. Curious, Yoshida checked the cafeteria. There were four new people there: Jake, Kawashima, Makabe, and Abe. Their each face showed many types expression like sad, anger, distrust… and unusual calm face. The only one who had calm face was only the mysterious food critic, no one other than Abe Mori.

"Abe-san, your face… is pretty normal. What happened?" Yoshida asked, came closer to him, and her sound was likely a loud whisper.

"Of course it is. I did sleep very well," Abe said very straightly. But when noticed his surrounding he whispered back to Yoshida. "Did something happen?"

"Eurh…" This was so difficult to tell him for Yoshida. She just had some thought of him that did not give her trust to that food critic. But, his innocent look made her took that trust back, and in no time distrust came again. Abe Mori… the one who wasn't with them during "Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction" could be the mole or the puppet master. But, she just couldn't fit it to Abe Mori's look. He was just looked like… empty. There was not purpose in his life if Yoshida looked to his eyes. There was nothing, in his mind. That nothingness, why Yoshida felt it familiar?

"Suzuki, Hiyayaka, Ikeda, Miyazaki, and Yusaburu have lost something important… and other might have too," Yoshida sighed, hesitantly said that. She was… weird when Abe was close to him. She was never liked this, hesitate to say. She was pretty simple to say anything and straight-forward to ask. But now… she was something like…? _Facing herself?_

"Well… that's weird… I haven't lost anything. What about you, Yoshida-san?" Abe straightly asked, seemed very curious. Yoshida wanted to answer, but something struck her throat, something that told her to not tell that. Her master… there wasn't a problem for her. There was another.

"Errh… That's hard to explain…" Yoshida slowly said and sighed. She was really weird.

"Oh, Okay. Please don't force yourself to tell, because it is not important," Abe smiled and went to the kitchen, might take the breakfast. Yoshida just sighed, seemed pretty tired because something. She felt, something over-blew near her.

"What's wrong?" someone asked from her back, which she tilted her head to the back, there were Makabe, Jake, and Kawashima.

"You seemed in different mood, Yoshida," Makabe said while looked to her face, and also negative feeling in his eyes could be seen by her, but Yoshida couldn't be sure , between anxious, regret, and… revenge? It wasn't something that Makabe could have, but still Yoshida couldn't ignore it.

"Did… you lose something, Makabe-san?" Yoshida asked, erasing something that could be wrong in her head, and then looked to those males.

"W-Why do you know?" Makabe stuttered, seemed surprised.

"It's happened to almost all of us," Yoshida answered, she already erased the mind that encountered her and had changed her emotion for a bit.

"It's happened to me too, something happened?" Jake asked.

"A spirit said that a monochrome bear had taken our things when we were dead in sleep," Kawashima said, it seemed that he said that straightly without processing the spirit say's meaning.

"Dead in sleep?" Makabe and Jake surprised, but Jake could composure his expression, seemed not fully surprised.

"The spirit meant Monokuma took our precious possession when we were asleep," Kawashima said after the surprise.

"Yeah… must be one of the cases…" Yoshida agreed.

"Hey, Yoshida-san, I have been wondering for a long time…" Jake asked when Yoshida just drank a bottle of mineral water that she took near her. "Why there are two bundles of hair that sticking on your head? Those are looked like grass,"

And then Yoshida almost vomited her drink. Why did someone ask about her ahoge?!

"S-Say again?" Yoshida stuttered, surprised about surprise question from Jake.

"In Japanese Cultural, it called ahoge, right?" Makabe rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! I am really jealous! Those ahoges are so cute!" Jake smiled and touched the ahoge of Yoshida's because curiosity, and then nerves danced on her skin, made a jump in her heart.

"Please don't touch it!" Yoshida jumped a step to back. Something was wrong with her ahoges.

"Oh yeah, I just noticed the same thing on Abe's and Sei's head, but Abe's ahoges' shapes are both leaves, and Sei's were curls if I remembered," Jake said, ignoring Yoshida's reaction. "How do you that, Yoshida-san?"

"Please don't ask about my hair!" Yoshida ran to outside the cafeteria.

Actually she never had any idea about her ahoges which looked like grass, but she just seemed bothered.

And then she stayed in her room, afraid that someone would bump her and asked her about what happened or her ahoges. Yep, she hated that ahoges. She wanted to cut it but that ahoges felt so hurt when she did that, not like her other hair part. That was so weird, it was just like her heart that was cut by something. And it meant the ahoges were something like the most important thing she had in her body.

Nah, that wasn't the time to hide, just dodge.

* * *

His mood was worse than usual, and might be this was the worst he ever had. Shohi just explored his whole room and he never found the precious Agatha Christie Detective Novels. And, he even searched the whole library. There wasn't any single book or even copy of Agatha Christie's novels that he loved so much. And now, he just tried to fall asleep in his room. He didn't want to go out, or even met others. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep and forgot about his Agatha Christie's detective novels, which might be stolen because Monokuma's action to make them fell to despair. He just didn't want, even he didn't get affected to despair.

_Shohi… I wonder if we can go to the past, what could we do there, to change the future?_

_There isn't any chance to change the future._

_I haven't lost my hope about this,_

_How idiot is that dream,_

_You know what, why is my dream going to the past?_

_I don't care,_

_But I want you to hear me,_

_Alright, but can I forget it away?_

_My dream is to find…_

Sudden shock woke up him from very weird dream of his past, and sudden sat on the bed. Her hand sometimes rubbed his head since the hurt when he dreamt about that. Blurry vision of thick-lens glasses with blood on it was fleeing in his mind. He just remembered something that very dark, and forgotten.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Oh, might be it was the source of sudden wake up with shock.

Shohi stood up lazily and reached the doorknob without any hesitation, it seemed that the one he wanted was sleep, so he didn't that care who was person knocked him to wake up. Still, he was a bit irritated.

"What do you want?" Shohi hissed without seeing the one who knocked his room's door, still closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I want to deliver this breakfast. Did I bother you?" a familiar girl voice came, which actually he hoped to hear, but he didn't hope it too in same time, a weird balance statement.

"Bother me so much," Shohi hissed, still felt a bit asleep and wanted to sleep so bad.

"Something lost?" Yoshida, that girl said, hit the bull's eye of his problem. His Agatha Christie's novels lost.

"Something must be happening," Shohi said as repairing his expression which was sleepy to a bit serious, still felt asleep.

"Almost all of us lost something precious for us," Yoshida sighed in beat. "Including me,"

"Don't say your knives or your left eye lost since those are your most precious possession," Shohi predicted, buy Yoshida just shook her head.

"No, actually I don't fall to puppet master's motive. I can stand it. I had found contradiction in Monokuma's motive, so I don't get bothered," Yoshida said in disagreement.

"What is that?" Shohi asked curiously, and he never expected that he actually asked, and he already knew the answer.

"A video about… someone was missing…"

Her ex-master in other words.

"Maybe Monokuma will ask us to assemble in Ceremonial Field, since this is his one of motives to push us to kill each other. You need some energy to face it," Yoshida stated, and it was true by an announcement from monitor in Shohi's room.

**"Upupu! So have you all gotten some fun from one of my motives? Then let's assemble in Mono-Flower Mansion's Ceremonial Field!"**

"Okay, shit," Shohi walked to the outside, slowly hissed, and Yoshida came with him.

* * *

All people already assembled on the Ceremonial Field, but Monokuma hadn't showed up. Because the condition, almost all people on that place started to get irritated. Some people hissed and cursed slowly.

"Heyya Bastards!" a bouncing sound that very familiar, but they just heard that some times, and memorized it very fast, Monokuma's voice. "Yee-haw! Are you happy with one of my motive?"

"No," All people in there said in simply, except some people which chose to be silent.

"Mhh, y'all so boring," Monokuma sighed, and then he giggled lowly. "Upupu, so Imma outta here to tell ya all this,"

"I REALLY hate where this is going," Miyazaki hissed.

"So, if someone got killed, all of our things get returned, and you will hold another trial," Kokoro said, predicting the strategy that Monokuma used.

"Upupu! You betcha!" Monokuma giggled. "And, there are some bonus presents if you accuse the right villain,"

"Presents?" Kitae snapped, sharpened her eyes in second.

"Upupu! You will find out really soon!" and then, Monokuma disappeared in a blink.

And everyone came in silence.

"Huwah! He wants us to kill reaaaaaaaaaaaaaallly bad!" Hiyayaka cried, and Suzuki who was beside her tried to calm her down.

"Let's take a rest," Suzuki stated as helped crying Hiyayaka to her room.

* * *

People got very awkward that time. There wasn't no any conversation that recorded, might be it was just between two person, but there wasn't any big conversation.

That time was entering evening, and heavy rain just came around that time. Abe was standing near the entrance door, since he didn't have anything to do. If he remembered, all people seemed busy, or tried to be busy. Yoshida was cooking for dinner with Suzuki, Miyazaki and Yusaburu got out for taking something, Kokoro, Jake, Kawashima, and Olwen just took a same Monokuma Train, which might be had same direction, and other people were inside their private room. And after the rain came heavily, there wasn't anyone who came back.

"That's why I did tell you to bring an umbrella. You know that I don't like you come closer with me!" Miyazaki's voice came in to the mansion, and then Yusaburu followed from behind with his clothes were all wet.

"More importantly, the medicines are fine, right?" Yusaburu confirmed to Miyazaki, with whispering tone that very suspicious.

"Of course! I do this because Kamiyara, not you!" Miyazaki snapped and walked away from Abe's sight, so does Yusaburu.

Abe sighed, and he took his mixed fruits' juice that he ignored on the table because spaced to the rain too long.

"The rain is so heavy!" Jake exclaimed as came in to the mansion, with silent Kawashima followed him. Not in second, Olwen entered the mansion, and when she noticed Abe's presence, she smiled and greeted him.

"Evening, Abe-san!" and then Olwen walked away from his sight as fast as she could. Then he sat on the couch in the corridor that could get some sight about someone who entered.

* * *

"Dinner is ready," Yoshida said as took the plates from kitchen and put it on the table in the kitchen. If she wasn't that busy, she would arrange the food on the table in cafeteria. Tonight's dinner was some types of warm foods like newly baked bread. Sometimes she took the sauces to seasoning her bread to very spicy level. They ate it politely and silently without lively conversation. After finished their food, Makabe looked to his surrounding curiously.

"Wait, there are someone who are missing," Makabe said as pointing to the empty chair.

"It is Kokoro's chair," Suzuki stated, seemed starting to get scared.

"H-H-Huh? D-Did K-Ko-Kokoro get killed?" Hiyayaka muttered, and everyone there could hear it, of course.

"Who was the last person that met her?" Ikeda said in hurry that tightened the aura of distrust.

"Us," Jake, Kawashima, and Olwen said slowly. "We were in library,"

And then everyone hurried to Monokuma's train. Yusaburu and Kamiyara were staying in mansion since Yusaburu didn't want to the DJ's illness got worse.

The rain wasn't that heavy, but still it could make their clothes wet. When Miyazaki tried to open the library, it won't budge an inch.

"Crap!" Miyazaki hit the door depressingly. "Something stuck there! The door can be pushed to only a side and that is to the inside direction , and something get this action stuck,"

"There is another way to enter? You are the one who examined the library, right?" Jake and Makabe said in same time, same tempo, with different accent. After noticed that, they looked each other.

"There is a big window that couldn't be opened from outside, but I will try to open," Miyazaki ran to the window that he told about. The window was very big but a bit higher that people could expect, and only people with more than 170 cm's height that could check. Those all followed him to the window, in the middle of rain.

"Oh my, the window lock is pretty shut! I hope that bear doesn't feel angry!" Miyazaki said as tightened his grip.

And he hit the window's glass with his bare hand.

The glass was broken to pieces, and slowly Miyazaki opened the window's lock with his bloody hand, and then opened the window. With somewhat skill, he climbed the window and reached the inside of the library. Without any second to take a sight of the room, he gave a free hand to help someone shorter to get up.

"Ikeda!" Miyazaki exclaimed, and Ikeda came back from her unconscious about something in her head. She took Miyazaki's hand without any thought and then went in to the library. She stepped the glass shards that came from the window that Miyazaki's punch.

Ikeda took a second sight of the room.

And her eyes rose up.

A bookshelf was lying down with messy books.

A broken stand lamp.

A corpse with blood on it.

_Kokoro Kumiko was murdered._

* * *

_NOTE_

_Sorry I can't post yesterday because there was a camping for my school club, and too many math's homework. And sorry for being cold, yeah… I can't get a nice reply to every review. And sorry for great OCs that had to die, Fujiosuki Tetsuya and Kokoro Kumiko who got killed. In different, Fujiosuki got executed and Kokoro got killed (I don't think there is a difference) And sorry if some of characters don't show up in this chapter, and some flashback and no song._

_Questions which you can ignore or not (?):_

_1. Who do you think is the puppet master (too soon to ask, right)?_

_2. If you got trapped in cage of despair like Hope's Peak, what would you do?_


End file.
